Autumn's Fall
by JadeKitty
Summary: *Sequel to my previous story Visiting Spring* Both Night & Spring Courts have declared war with Autumn after what happened at Calanmai. What will happen to Beron and his sons? Feyre's pregnancy is progressing, Elain is struggling to accept her disfigurement and Nesta is still skirting the mating bond. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Autumn's Fall**

Sequel to my previous story Visiting Spring. Both Night & Spring Courts have declared war with Autumn after what happened at Calanmai. What will happen to Beron and his sons?

 **A/N: For the most part this story will be in Feyre's POV, but there will be some sections that are different POV.**

 **I don't have a set update schedule, although I aim to get a new chapter up each weekend.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the ACOTAR series or its characters.**

Chapter 1

 **FEYRE POV**

Today is another boring day at the townhouse. Thesan and Madja have colluded and put me under house-arrest – otherwise known as 'taking it easy'. They're worried I'm taking too much on, and with the baby due in less than three months, they say I need to rest more. The rest of the Inner Circle, except Azriel (who is on guard duty) are out on business. Cassian and Nesta went to inspect one of the Illyrian war camps, Elain and Lucien are overseeing a new shipment of spices at the docks, whilst Rhys, Mor and Amren have gone to meet Tarquin and Tamlin in Summer, to discuss Autumn.

Thinking that's it's time for cake, I huff and puff as I struggle to drag myself off the sofa. Obviously, Azriel, Nuala and Cerridwen heard me as the three of them appeared moments later, trying to tell me to stay seated and they would get me whatever I wanted. I told them I wanted the only thing they couldn't help with – I needed to go to the bathing room! Azriel blushed before completely surrounding himself in shadows, while the twins were fussing around trying to help me.

I'm not sure how much more of this fussing I can take. No-one let's me do anything. If I pick something up, it's out of my hands before I can blink, if I try to get something, it appears as soon as I've thought about it. It's getting to be too much. Whilst it wasn't like what happened with Tamlin back when I lived in Spring, it's starting to feel as stifling.

As soon as I've finished in the bathing room I grab my cloak out of my wardrobe and head into Rhys' study, where Azriel has been compiling his spy reports.

"I'm going out Az," I tell him, as I awkwardly swing the cloak around my shoulders.

"What? Ermmm…let me know what you want, and I'll get Nuala or – "

I hold up my hand and he stopped, waiting for me to speak. "I'm telling you that I'm going out. I would have just left, but I know you've got your shadows watching me." I turn and leave the room, heading to the stairs. "I don't care who comes with me," I call back, "but I'm out the door in two minutes!"

I heard Azriel huffing about, "fine!" he shouted. "Let me get these reports filed away and I'll come with you." I smiled to myself as I continued slowly down the stairs.

* * *

It was a lovely and sunny – if a little chilly – afternoon for a gentle walk around Velaris. I told Azriel that I wanted to head to the docks and make sure the shipment delivery was going smoothly. Supervising trade in and out of Velaris was a tedious job that I'd taken on after the war as I knew that it bored Rhys and Mor to tears. Lately, Elain and Lucien had taken over from me, and whilst they appeared to be enjoying working together, it wasn't the job to keep them distracted. Elain still hadn't accepted the bond, but they enjoyed being in each other's company, and I thought it would only be a matter of time before she became his mate.

While Elain seemed to be more settled and accepting of her change and new life now, Nesta was still resilient. She steadfastly refused to believe there was anything between her and Cassian, despite the rest of us dropping hints – and Cassian just telling her straight out. He keeps whining that his balls haven't been the same since that encounter! She commands our Illyrian legion with brutal efficiency. They are based at Lord Sterd's war camp, and on several occasions one of the Inner Circle has been called in to break up an argument between her and Lord Sterd.

My sisters have both made headway with controlling their magic. Amren has continued to work with Nesta – as Nesta refuses to work with anyone else – and whilst she is as fractious as ever, she has got more of a handle at controlling the magic during her outbursts. Elain works with whoever is about, and as well as her seer abilities, she also has an ability to calm through her touch. And, whilst it's not using her magic, she has planted up the entire garden at the townhouse.

As we headed towards the docks, Azriel was taking his guard duty far too seriously. He walked along next to me, his shadows swirling around as he constantly had them scouting and reporting back to him, his hand on the hilt of one of his daggers, his eyes roving around. If a faerie tried to come up to me, he would put himself between me and them. I just stood behind him, apologising for his behaviour, whilst the faerie would apologise to _him_!

Eventually we made it to the dock. Elain was pleased to see that I'd freed myself, but Lucien stood with his arms folded.

"You're supposed to be home, resting," he told me. Elain laughed at his strict tone and demeanour.

"I had to get out," I told him simply, mirroring his posture, making Elain laugh more. "Besides, I wanted to chat to the captains, see what's happening in Prythian and beyond."

"You could have stayed at home and asked me to tell you," Azriel muttered.

"And would you have told me the whole truth?" I countered. "You all think I'm trying to see problems where there aren't any, but I KNOW that something is happening out there. Why do you think I took over this job? It wasn't just to oversee trade, it was to chat to the sailing crews, see what news they have from all over. I like hearing what they have to say." I told them.

What I didn't say was that I had this indescribable feeling that something was going to go wrong in the world. I worried that there would be another Hybern-esque attack. Rhys told me I was worrying too much, and I should enjoy the peace we'd all worked – and fought – so hard for.

After I'd finished talking to the crews I asked to go to the market. Elain put her foot down and ordered me home, saying that everyone was coming for dinner, so I needed time to get back if I intended on walking as I insisted, and not winnowing, as Azriel insisted.

* * *

"I thought you were supposed to be resting," Mor shouted as soon as we'd opened the front door.

Rolling my eyes, I mocked under my breath as I put my cloak away in the under-stairs cupboard, "nice to see you Feyre. I've missed you Feyre. Wow, you look good Feyre." I turned around and Mor was stood right behind me, making me jump in surprise. "Jeez Mor! You trying to make me have this baby early?!"

"What?! No, I'm sorry Feyre! Are you ok? I didn't mean it!" Mor blurted out in rapid succession.

I couldn't keep the faux stern look on my face seeing as Mor looked so upset. I gave her a big smile as I drew her in for a hug, "I'm fine, and we missed you."

She chuckled, "I missed you both too. It's been a long two weeks. Honestly, when Rhys said he needed someone to come back home early I nearly peed myself volunteering!"

"Ewwww, Mor!" I exclaimed. "Hang on, why isn't Rhys with you, and is Amren back?"

"They're finishing up in Summer and then they'll be back in time for dinner."

I was so happy. Rhys, Amren and Mor had been away for two weeks, mostly discussing trade, but Tarquin couldn't pass up the opportunity to try and play peacekeeper – he was trying to get Rhys and Tamlin to rescind the formal declarations of war against Autumn. They refused, although they both said that they have no plans of _actually_ going to war; it was more like, severing trade ties, recalling envoys and making things generally unpleasant for Autumn with the other Courts.

* * *

The seven members of the Inner Circle who were present were all waiting in the sitting room for Amren and Rhys to show up, ready for dinner. The front door opened, and Amren came in, followed by Tarquin, then came Tamlin, and Rhys was last. Tarquin and Tamlin stepped forward to greet me, but were unceremoniously moved aside by Rhys as he claimed me first.

"Missed you darling," he said, then gave me a long, lingering, passionate kiss and he gently rubbed my bump.

 _Me too_ , I said through the link – unable to talk for kissing.

 _You look well, how have you been?_

 _Bored!_ I felt him chuckle down the bond. I cracked an eye open and noticed everyone else stood around. _We should stop….not that I want to._

 _I don't intend to stop anytime soon. I've missed touching and kissing and feeling you. I WANT you!_ He said with a feral growl.

 _I want you too, but I'm supposed to be taking it easy,_ I teased.

 _What?! Did Madja say that we couldn't anymore?_ He sounded almost desperate. Oh, this was too good an opportunity to pass up!

 _As you well know, Madja and Thesan both said I need to take it easy, and being with you like that is not taking it easy._

 _Cauldron Feyre. I thought we were good for a bit longer._

 _Well….._ I began, _maybe if you let me do a bit more again, I may be fine to be intimate with you._

 _You are awful to me; do you know that?_

 _Yep!_

I could almost feel him huff out a breath in his mind. _Fine! You can come off house-arrest, as you put it. So long as you promise to be careful. Now, will you allow me to show you just how much I missed you?_

 _You can show me later, we have guests, that we really ought to get back to._

 _Fine_ , he pouted, and broke the kiss.

We looked around and noticed that the sitting room was empty. I vaguely remembered Mor telling the others to go to the dining room, as 'they'd be awhile'.

"So, why did you bring Tam and Tarquin home?"

Rolling his eyes Rhys replied, "I'm fed up of Tarquin trying to get me and Tamlin to rescind the declarations of war against Autumn, so I told him to come back with us, then he could talk to Lucien and Elain, to understand what they went through, and to get your opinion on it – after all, you co-signed the order."

He was right; the order could only be rescinded by both of us, and I had no intention of letting them get away with maiming another member of my Court. Rhys and the others were rightly pissed off after what Eris and the others did to Mor, but he didn't go as far as he has done this time.

"Come on," Rhys said to me, "let's go and get some food and let Tarquin have his five minutes."

* * *

Dinner was arduous. Tarquin was trying his best to get Rhys, Tamlin and I to retract the orders of war. The three of us made it clear that wasn't going to happen. Tamlin pointed out that as the offense was committed whilst they were guests of his Court, and in the grounds of his Court, he was perfectly within his rights to demand retribution.

I refused to trot Elain out to Tarquin by showing him her scars. Unfortunately, Nesta didn't have the same compunction, and carefully pulled Elain's hair – that she so expertly used to cover the left side of her face – away so that the scar and damage to her eye was visible for all to see, shouting at Tarquin, "that's why!" Elain burst into tears and ran from the table, followed by me and Lucien.

It took us a good while to get Elain calm, and I suggested that she and Lucien stay in the garden until Tarquin had left, as the subject was obviously distressing for them both.

Upon re-entering the dining room, I found that after downing two straight glasses of whiskey for 'courage', Mor had yanked up her blouse to show Tarquin the hideous scar on her lower abdomen, from when Keir had nailed a note to her womb with a thick, iron nail, after he left her for dead on Autumn's borders, after Eris had annulled the marriage contract with her.

" – and that, is why we can't trust those pieces of shit," she finished.

Tarquin looked positively shocked and speechless. I stood next to the table, cradling my bump, but I knew the anger was showing in my face. "I didn't want to give you a graphic showing of why we're doing this Tarquin, but I hope you can see why we are," I said to him. He just looked at me, and I could see he was torn. Tarquin was the newest High Lord, and one that wanted peace above all, but I could sense his acceptance of our course of action. Slowly, he nodded. "Good, then I'm hearing no more about it!" I barked out, storming back out the dining room and into the garden.

Elain and Lucien were sat on the edge of the fountain, surrounded by Elain's flowers. She was leaning her head against his chest with her eyes closed, his arm around her shoulders with his hand absently playing with a lock of her hair. I didn't want to intrude, but I wanted to make sure how she was. I caught Lucien's gaze and looked to Elain, he gave me a small nod, to indicate that he had the situation in hand. I gave him a small smile as I left him to it, ready to confront Nesta.

* * *

Back inside, Tamlin and Tarquin were ready to take their leave. After they'd left, I felt the smile fall from my face as I swung all my attention on Nesta.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" I demanded, getting right in her face. I didn't give her time to answer as I continued shouting at her. "You humiliated her! You know she tries to hide it; she puts her hair over her face for fuck sake!" I was vaguely aware of the ice whirling around my fingers and the temperature of the room dropping. "I can't believe it of YOU! You're the one that's always looking out for her, and you go and humiliate her!"

Nesta – who at first was taken aback by my rant – regained her bearings, the familiar darkness beginning to swirl in her eyes. Before she could respond, Rhys had grasped my shoulders and spun me around to face him and Amren had grabbed Nesta's wrists and took her out the front door. I stood, glaring at Rhys for disrupting me.

Before I could continue shouting, Cassian turned to me. "It's bloody cold in here Feyre, how about you turn off the ice magic and give us some fire instead." I took his comment for what it was – an attempt to break my ire. After all, he had grown up in the Illyrian Steppes, a fiercely cold area of Night. That, and they didn't want me using my magic full stop, let alone releasing my fire magic in the house!

"What, you want me to burn the house down?" I retorted, making a conscious effort to stop the ice magic. He gave me a grin and hugged me.

"Yup, I'm freezing!" I allowed myself to chuckle at his comment, letting the mirth of my brother wash over me and calm me down.

After I'd took a deep breath, getting rid of the last vestiges of anger, I was struck with a bone-deep weariness. I felt myself sag against Cassian, and mumbled that I was tired. No sooner had my mumbled words left my mouth, Rhys held his hand out to me. As soon as I'd grabbed it he winnowed us to our bedroom. I didn't even have the energy to get myself undressed, I just flopped myself on the bed and was aware of Rhys' attempts to undress me and put my pyjamas on. When he'd finally finished, he tucked me in gently, before kissing my temple and leaving the room. Because I was more asleep than awake I didn't think how strange him leaving me was, before sleep claimed me.

* * *

 _Standing at the top of the cliffs, overlooking the water with the wind whipping my hair, I looked around at where I stood. I didn't recognise where I was, but it felt oddly familiar. Off in the distance, over the water was a…noise? A…..hum? That too seemed familiar. I turned to face away from the water, to see what was behind me; there was nothing, just a lush, green field as far as I could see, but in the middle, there was something white._

 _As I walked closer to the white thing I could see that it was an ornately dressed cradle; the white silk and lace around it was pleated, ruched and swagged, it had a canopy and was adorned with ribbons. The closer I got, I could discern gentle snuffles coming from within. I felt scared to approach, but my feet carried me forward anyway._

 _When I finally got to the cradle I chanced a look inside; and saw a beautiful baby, no older than a couple of weeks old. She had black hair and I could see the talons belonging to her wings, that were peeking over her shoulders. She must have sensed my approach, as she opened her eyes and looked at me, and I just stared at the brilliant violet of her eyes – Rhys' eyes. I knew that she had to be ours and I was filled with a need to pick her up. As I leant over the cradle and put my hands gently underneath her back, the humming noise got suddenly very loud and there was a wave of what could only be magic sweeping from over the sea. As the magic wave got to us the baby disappeared, leaving only the pale pink blanket she was swaddled in, in my hands._

 _I fell to my knees and screamed – I screamed for the emptiness in my hands, my heart and my body, and I screamed for my daughter._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Infernas81 for Beta-ing.**

 **Big thank you to Guest for the first review for Autumn's Fall, and also to PinkGuildKnight for their review. Also, thank you to Yasnah for chatting with me and giving me some ideas. Yasnah has also agreed to take over as one of my Beta's.**

 **Feel free to PM me for a chat, or to throw ideas or opinions at me; I enjoy engaging with my readers and hearing your views. Reviews are always much appreciated too!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

 **RHYS POV**

After I tucked Feyre into bed and made sure she was fast asleep I quietly slipped out of our room and went downstairs. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried sick about her, she seemed so angry these last few months, always quick to temper, and her control on her magic has gotten to a point that, for her safety and those around her, she's stopped using it consciously. Unconsciously however, was another matter.

The rest of the Inner Circle was waiting for me. I looked around at them all, seated around the dining table. "Is there anything that can't or won't wait until tomorrow?" I asked, knowing that Feyre would want to be part of the meeting. Everyone thankfully shook their heads. I looked at Nesta, "Nesta, what you did to Elain was unacceptable. I don't care that she's your sister, and I don't care that you wanted to see Autumn punished, and you wanted to prove to Tarquin what they'd done; what you did embarrassed Elain, as well as me and Feyre."

For once, she didn't argue, but gently took Elain's hand in hers and apologised. Elain nodded and hugged her; I was glad that at least that was over. "Mor, I want to thank you for what you did in showing your scars and explaining to Tarquin what had been done to you. You didn't have to, not at all, but it did help to show him just what Autumn are like. Now – ".

I didn't get to finish the rest of the sentence as a scream ricocheted around the house. I winnowed without even thinking of it, straight to my bedroom.

* * *

As soon as I materialised in our room I was assaulted by the sheer darkness Feyre was throwing off. I released my Night magic, to combine with and soothe hers, like its done so many times before, but this time it did nothing; something seemed to repel it. I made my way over to the bed blindly, trying all the while to pierce her Night magic.

As I reached her side I could feel her writhing around, whilst she was still screaming. I managed to find her head and gently grasped her on either side. I put my forehead on hers, while constantly talking, trying to calm her down. When it didn't work I completely unleashed the damper on myself; that fortunately seemed to break through her darkness, and started getting her calm.

When the screaming eventually stopped, the others silently left, knowing that they weren't needed. I stayed with her, just as I was, slowly coaxing her out of the nightmare that had gripped her. It took far too long before her body stopped thrashing around and she settled down.

I wasn't going to leave the room, just in case she started again, so I got myself ready for bed and settled down next to her. My hand instinctively went to the bump, moving about until I could feel the gentle wriggling and kicks of our baby safely within.

 **FEYRE POV**

When I woke up I registered that Rhys was sat up in bed, reading a book. When he noticed I was awake he closed the book and looked at me, like he was expecting me to say something.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you want to talk about last night?"

"Should I?" I answered, apprehensively.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? Can we stop asking each other all these questions?"

"If you want?!" He grinned.

"You think you're funny, don't you?"

"And you don't?"

I threw my hands up in despair, having had enough of his little game. With difficulty, I got out of bed and made my way to the bathing room, conscious of Rhys' constant gaze. I was beginning to feel like I was missing something. "So, are you going to tell me what you think it is I need to talk about?" I shouted to him from around my toothbrush.

He appeared in the doorway a moment later, looking like he wasn't sure whether to tell me. I stared at him, so he sighed, raking his fingers through his messy hair. "You don't remember your nightmare?"

I shook my head; I had no idea what he was talking about. "You ermmm….started screaming last night, not long after you fell asleep." Looking uncomfortable he carried on, "when we got in here, you'd thrown out your Night magic like you've done before, but this time my magic couldn't get through it. I don't know what got you to calm down, but eventually you stopped screaming and your magic receded, and you fell back into normal sleep."

I honestly couldn't remember anything. As far as I was concerned, I could barely remember getting into bed, then the next thing I remember was waking to find Rhys sat next to me, reading. He must have seen my puzzled look, because he said, "don't worry, it doesn't matter," although it sounded rather forced.

* * *

Once ready, we headed downstairs to the dining room. Everyone was already sat there, helping themselves to breakfast. As the door opened, they all stopped and looked at me. Before they could say anything, Rhys told them that I couldn't remember anything of the previous night. It looked like they wanted to say something, but Rhys shook his head, so they all turned back to their breakfasts.

When we were seated, and our plates were piled up with food, we had our meeting. With Rhys, Mor and Amren being in Summer for two weeks, we hadn't been together to have a full meeting in that time. I was thankful to hear that Tarquin had given up his idea to get us to revoke the Order of War – now it was time to plan what we were actually going to do.

"What are you intending to do now with Autumn?" Nesta asked.

"We've served them with Declaration of War. What else do you suggest?" Rhys responded.

"So, you're intending to leave it at giving them a piece of paper that says, 'we don't like you'?" she sneered.

"What would you do?" Amren asked her.

"Take the Illyrians to Autumn and show them what messing with us will bring."

Elain was shaking her head vehemently – it had taken us a lot of effort to get her to agree to serving the formal Order of War; she just wanted to forget all about it, but after we'd explained the situation she had at least agreed to this course of action.

I could see that Nesta's desire for revenge was going to get her into further trouble. "You can't, and won't, be taking any Illyrians to Autumn," I told her. She pouted at my words, "however, we're going to the Court of Nightmares today to pay Eris a visit, want to come with us?" She gave me a firm nod of the head.

Whilst I was talking to Nesta, I'd reached out under the table to take Mor's hand, to help give her the strength for this conversation. She had taken it gratefully. I now turned to her, "it's completely up to you if you want to accompany us…..but we will be paying Keir a visit too," I added. Her face brightened up at the thought of visiting Keir – a visit that would no doubt lead to pain for Keir. "Who else is coming?" I asked the rest of the table. It was agreed that Rhys, Cassian, Mor, Azriel, Nesta and myself would visit the Hewn City. Mor skipped out of the townhouse, wanting to get her "most provocative outfit."

* * *

An hour later, five out of the six of us that were visiting the Hewn City were assembled and waiting for Mor. She'd sent a message to say that she was having problems with her dress, which just made Rhys role his eyes. I'd told him to behave, and if she turned up completely naked in an attempt to piss off her father, then he wasn't to say anything. When I'd made that comment, I hadn't realised quite how close to the truth I was! When she finally arrived – twenty minutes late – she was wearing what could only be described as a skirt with a scarf.

Mor normally wore either long, flowy dresses or traditional Night Court clothes like I wore Under the Mountain. Her dress today was a cross between the two: It was a long, sheer skirt, that had splits almost to the top, with two thin strips of fabric attached at the waistband that tied at the back of her neck, that barely covered her nipples and showed off her extensive scars. The ensemble was in her typical bright red.

Mor's dress was very different from mine and Nesta's; Nesta had a conservative sky-blue dress with lace overlay around the neckline and she was wearing one of my tiara's. I had a long-sleeved, deep purple gown, that was laced at the sides with black ribbon. As normal for when we visited the Court of Nightmares, I had to wear my raven-feathered crown (Rhys hadn't wanted me wearing tiaras or diadems after I was sworn in – he'd said that I always had to wear the crown that matched his to constantly show them that I was his equal). I also wore my onyx wolf pendant that Amren had given me.

When Mor entered the room Azriel's eyes nearly fell out of his head, he'd opened them that wide in his shock and surprise.

"Do you think Kier will like it?" Mor asked, whilst giving us a twirl.

"Hopefully you'll have tipped him over the edge so much that you'll finally give Az, Rhys and me permission to kill him," Cassian told her. Rhys and Azriel echoed the sentiment.

"We'll see," she mused. "I enjoy teasing him too much."

* * *

Rhys and I were sat on our thrones, the Court of Nightmares – and Nesta, Mor, Cassian and Azriel – were bowed before us. Kier was doing his best to remain inconspicuous.

"Rise," I told them. Everyone stood, looking at us, not moving. "Kier," I called, snapping my fingers and pointing to the ground in front of my feet. He very slowly walked forward. "Hurry up Kier," I said, rolling my eyes at his reticence, "I don't have all day." He made no effort to speed up. I sighed at his attitude.

Before I could do anything about it, Rhys spoke up. "Kier, your High Lady gave you a – quite frankly – polite request to hurry up." Rather than use his magic, he inclined his head towards Cassian and Azriel who were in their usual places. They both stepped forward and grabbed Kier under his arms and dragged him forward and threw him down in front of us. "Nice of you to finally join us," Rhys sneered at him.

"Apologies High Lord," he mumbled from his position, kneeling on the floor.

"Report Kier. The rest of you, go do…whatever," Rhys told them.

We were forced to sit there whilst Kier prattled on about insignificant occurrences and all the things he'd done to improve the Hewn City. I was so bored! It was now time for a little play before we headed down to the dungeons to sort out the real reason for our visit – Eris. "Morrigan," I said, looking to Mor. She stepped up onto the dais in front of me and bowed. "I would appreciate a goblet of water," I told her. I hated not being polite, but I knew this was how I needed to be, and I knew that Mor knew that too.

"Of course, High Lady," she said, as she swept away, making sure she walked right in front of Keir. As he took notice of her dress he coughed and spluttered in the middle of his report, but he did his best to keep going. When Mor returned I took the goblet from her and bid her to stand next to me, so that she was facing the Court; her scars on show for all to see.

Kier was still blundering away through his report when I interrupted him. "The thing I want to know Keir, is if you paid a visit to our prisoner." His face paled as he looked at me, I took that as a yes. I let out an exasperated sigh. "Come Morrigan, let us go see if your father has gone against the wishes of his High Lord. Bring him," I said to Cassian and Azriel, indicating Keir. I stood up and stepped away from my throne. Rhys stood up too and the seven of us left the throne room.

In the dungeon, I felt a sense of dread. Suddenly I felt I was back Under the Mountain again, and I felt like I was trapped, and I couldn't and wouldn't be able to get out. I'd already had hold of Mor's hand to give her support for confronting Eris and Rhys took my other hand, and offered both of us the opportunity to leave at any point. Azriel spoke to the guard – who happened to be one of his spy's – and informed us that Keir had been paying regular visits, trying to get Eris to ally himself and Autumn to Keir. Rhys was not amused and ordered Cassian to deposit Keir in one of the dungeons, far away from Eris. Cassian willingly obliged, dragging Keir by the collar of his shirt.

Eris was in better condition than I expected him to be. He was clean and had fresh clothes on. His red hair was bound at the back, and he was lying on a spot-less bed. His accommodations – and the stark difference in condition between Eris and me when I was at Amarantha's mercy – was too much, so I turned and rushed out, followed by Cassian.

Cassian had gently grabbed my hand and tucked it in the crook of his elbow, as he guided me to the main doors to the Hewn City. Once outside, he picked me up and flew us to the palace above; the place where I'd first stayed when I came to the Night Court.

Inside the palace we sat down with a drink and waited for the other four to join us. Rhys had been speaking to me through the bond, constantly checking I was ok. Cassian had asked if I wanted to talk about why I'd needed to leave, but I just shook my head and he left it at that.

About fifteen minutes after we'd arrived the others winnowed in. They all grabbed a drink and took a seat.

"Mor, I'm sorry I -" I began, until she interrupted me.

"It's fine Feyre, honestly. I didn't realise that you'd freak out like that, otherwise I'd have made you stay away. Anyway, Nesta was there with me, and she didn't leave without getting a few good punches in, before Rhys and Az had to drag her off him."

Shocked, I looked at my sister's hands, and saw her knuckles were bruised and bleeding. Nesta followed my gaze and flexed her fingers, flinching with the pain. "Totally worth it," she told us.

Cassian chuckled as he got up and went over to the drinks counter and wrapped some ice in a cloth and gave it to her for her hands. "Here you go sweetheart," he said, giving her the ice pack. She took it gratefully, gently placing it on one of her hands. Cassian tenderly picked up the other hand and inspected it closely, "this one is just bruised. Let's check the other." He swapped the ice pack to her left hand, picking up worse of the two hands. He gently flexed and bent her fingers, stopping when Nesta hissed in pain. "You got a couple broken knuckles on this hand; you must have punched him hard," he mused, "good!" He positioned her hand back on her lap and made her another ice pack, and set it in place.

Mor and I shared a knowing look – it was the first time that Cassian had offered to help Nesta that she hadn't told him where to go in no uncertain terms. In fact, she had willingly accepted his ministrations.

Ignoring mine and Mor's looks, Cassian sat back down. "How'd it go then?" he asked. The others outlined what had happened. Rhys had offered to let Eris leave if he relieved Autumn of its current High Lord and then suitably punished his brothers; something Eris was more than willing to agree to. Mor had agreed that working with him was a means to an end, but she wasn't thrilled about it.

Keir was still in the dungeons – and knowing why I'd left – Rhys assured us that his accommodations would be more in-line with what I was expecting. He said he'd free him when he went to free Eris; which would be in a week.

Now we had to wait to see how long it would be until Autumn had a new High Lord.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to my Inner Circle - aka my Beta's Yasnah and Infernas81!**

 **I would also like to thank you all for your support - I enjoy reading your reviews. Thank you also to all my followers and favourite-ers!**

Chapter 3

 **NESTA POV**

We headed back to the townhouse later that afternoon, to find Lucien and Elain waiting for us. Rhysand explained to them what they had agreed with Eris, and it's fair to say Lucien wasn't impressed about his brother going free, and neither was I. Rhys had to point out several times that freeing Eris was a means to an end, and that it would benefit Night Court to have him ally with us. He only stopped objecting after he'd seen the state of my hands, and correctly assumed that I'd vented my fury on Eris. The grin he gave me showed his appreciation; but I didn't do this for him, I did it for Elain.

Feyre decided she was taking the afternoon off to go paint, so her mate decided we could all have a break. I was about to leave, intending to walk around Velaris, when Cassian came over to me. He had that Cauldron awful grin on his face.

"You know," he said, bending down in an attempt to whisper in my ear, "if you had kept up your training you would have done more damage to Eris and wouldn't have hurt your hands so much."

I pulled my head away from him, I didn't want him near me. Every time he looks at me, I just keep being reminded of this so-called bond that is attempting to take away my free will. Just because Feyre – and now it looks like Elain will too – have decided to allow magic to pick who they'll fuck for life doesn't mean I will, especially not with the brute…..but that's not to say that I wouldn't, but I want it to be my decision and not because something tells me I should. Too much of my life has not been my own – this is one area that I intend to have complete control over.

I took a deep breath, and stared at him. "Fine, train me again. You lay a finger on me, and what I do to you will make it look like I gave Eris a cuddle."

He flashed me that damn grin, the one that had me feeling…..something, and I didn't like it. Well, that was the problem, I liked that feeling a bit too much.

* * *

 **RHYS POV**

I followed Feyre upstairs and heard Cassian goading Nesta into resuming her training. I was glad she'd finally agreed to recommence, she had refused to train with all four of us males, and had even refused Mor. I just hoped that she wouldn't destroy the training arena again.

When the others had left the house, I turned my attention back to Feyre. She was sat at her easel, one paintbrush in her hand, one clamped between her teeth and another behind her ear. She was being particularly messy today, there were paint flecks on her dress and in her hair and she had a smudge of red on her cheek, it felt like she had to get whatever was in her mind on canvas and quick. I knew better than to interrupt her when she was so focused on her work, so I settled back in my chair and waited for her to finish.

Over an hour later, she got up from her chair, absently rubbing her lower back. I took that as my cue to have a look. I wrapped my arms around her and put my chin on her shoulder as I looked at her painting. She had painted two foxes, standing in a forest, surrounded by lush, green trees at night. The moon and stars were bright in the inky black sky.

"You shouldn't worry about them. Lucien and Elain will be fine," I told her. I looked closer and noticed that the foxes had identical scars. "You know, Elain or Lucien would like this painting." She shrugged in response. "Come on Feyre, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine," she said, a little too quickly. I spun her around to face me and raised an eyebrow in response. She giggled. "Honestly. Now, I need to go clean up."

I could feel the smile spread on my face, "I'm rather dirty too. Maybe we could share a bath, you know, to save water," I coyly suggested.

Feyre giggled again, then grabbed my hand and dragged me out of her gallery.

* * *

 **FEYRE POV**

I'd told Rhys a couple of days ago that I wanted to go to Lord Sterd's war camp for two days, so that I could do an inspection of my legion, but also so I could check on the progress of the training of females, and see how Jaze was holding up with his punishments.

I went down to breakfast to find everyone already eating and chatting. Nesta was sat next to Cassian – both of them wearing their Illyrian fighting leathers – deep in conversation about training techniques. Mor gave me a smirk when I caught her eye and surreptitiously gestured to them both. They must have sensed we were 'talking' about them as they both looked up at me.

"Where's your jacket?" Nesta asked, pointing at me with her spoon.

"Doesn't fit," I shrugged.

"Come on," Azriel said, as he led me out of the dining room and upstairs. We got to his bedroom door and he took me in. I'd never been in Azriel's room before. Aside from the standard furniture (bed, wardrobe, desk and chair) there was very little else. There were no personal items on display. He strode to the wardrobe and threw the doors open and motioned for me to sit on the bed.

"Rhys and Mor's leathers won't fit, but me and Cass are bigger, so we may be able to sort you out, at least for today," he explained as he went through the drawers. "Here, try this on," he said, giving me a spare jacket of his. "I'll just go see what Cass has got," he said, as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Standing up, I carefully put the jacket on; it was so heavy. I tried to button it up, but the jacket just wouldn't fasten. I was still attempting to fasten the jacket when there was a knock at the door. "Come in Az," I called. Azriel stepped in and looked me over.

"Hmmmm, we're going to have to try Cass' jacket," he helped me take his jacket off and put Cassian's on. As soon as the weight hit my shoulders I felt myself sag under the weight of it. "I think you could wear that as a dress," he said, studying me with his arms folded.

"I look bloody stupid," I muttered, unable to see my hands beneath the far too long sleeves. Azriel stepped back over to his wardrobe, rummaged around, then turned around with two baldrics in his hands. He came over and motioned me to turn around. He deftly placed one over one shoulder, guiding it to the opposite hip and did the same with the other, crossing them between my breasts. He studied me for a moment, then said, "be right back," as he was stepping out the door again. He returned quickly.

My eyes widened when I saw what was in his hands; Cassian's dagger belt. "Please tell me you're not going to try and make me wear that," I gestured to the belt. "You know how protective Cass is of his personal weapons!"

"He'll be fine," Azriel said. He got me to step into the leg straps and carefully pulled it up into place and started adjusting the straps, with an awful lot of embarrassment. "Besides, if you want to go today, you'll need this to pull his jacket in. I'll ask Nuala to get you some bigger leathers and get them adapted, ready for tomorrow." He looked up at me as he was altering the buckles and clips, "so, are you going to tell me why you want to go to Sterd's camp; and don't give me the excuse you gave Rhys and the others?"

I often forgot that as well as his job finding secrets, he was one of my best friends and knew me well. These last few months we'd become especially close. "I've got this bad feeling. I'm not a seer, like Elain," I hastily said, "it's just that part of me wants to make sure we're prepared." I looked down at my clothes, "I don't know why I have to wear fighting leathers," I grumbled, changing the subject, "it's not like I'm going to be fighting."

"Rhys' orders. Anyone who goes into the camps must be properly equipped," he replied, allowing the change of conversation. I just huffed in response and Azriel let out a small chuckle. "Right, done," he said, standing up.

Turning to the mirror I had to admit I didn't look too bad. Azriel had folded and rolled the sleeves, and he'd used the baldrics and dagger belt to expertly pull in the jacket, the only downside was that it made my breasts and stomach stick out rather obviously. "One last thing," I told him, as I screwed up my eyes in concentration. I willed my shape-shifting magic to work, having to concentrate a lot more than normal, and finally I felt the familiar and welcoming weight between my shoulder blades of my wings.

"That never ceases to amaze me," Azriel told me as I flared my wings out then tucked them back in.

"Thanks, Az," I told him, as I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Right, let's go for breakfast."

I braced myself – and my hormones – for ridicule before I went in the dining room. Everyone looked up at me as I entered. "Not. A. Word," I told them, as I walked around the table to take my customary seat next to Rhys.

"Is that Cass or Az's jacket?" Rhys leaned over to whisper as I was about to sit down. Unfortunately, Rhys didn't whisper low enough and Cassian overheard, and he burst out laughing.

"Cassian," I growled at him, " I do NOT want to hear about ANYTHING you were doing whilst wearing this jacket. Understood?" He made a gesture to lock his lips shut, but that imp-ish grin never left his face.

"Cauldron Feyre, you're really going to wear that?" Mor asked with an obvious disgust.

"Seeing as I have to follow Rhys' rules, yes."

"You've more bravery than I give you credit for," Amren commented.

"I don't appreciate your comments," Cassian said in mock offense, then he saw that I was wearing his daggers. "Oi! You've got my dagger belt! You take my clothes, you take my weapons, and you insult me, I don't know why I hang around with you all."

"You hang around with us, because if you didn't live here you'd starve," Rhys muttered, making Mor choke on her water. Elain hastily had to pat her on the back.

"Har har," Cassian deadpanned.

Nesta looked at Cassian, then at me. "We should get going," she said, standing up and throwing her napkin on her plate. I nodded and turned to Rhys.

"We'll see you in a couple of days," I said, giving him a kiss.

"Make sure you behave!"

"Oh, she will, I'll make sure of it," Cassian told Rhys as he stood up and reached a hand out to me.

* * *

Azriel winnowed us into camp, then left to accompany Rhys to Lord Devlon's camp. This was news to me; I thought he was staying in Velaris to attend various meetings, but it kind of made sense; at Devlon's camp he wouldn't be too far away from us.

Lord Sterd stepped forward to greet us, flanked by four of his officers. Sterd was one of the older war camp lords, and as such his views with females were as antiquated as they got. I knew that of all the camps, this was the one Cassian and Azriel were having the most problems with.

"What are you doing here?" Sterd sneered at me.

Before I could answer, Cassian jumped to my defence. "That is no way to talk to your High Lady, Sterd. You were informed of the inspection two days ago, but for obvious reasons, we don't advertise where our High Lady is likely to be. Have the accommodations been prepared?"

One of the officers shifted uncomfortably, and turned and pointed towards the tents at the side of the camp. Sterd had stayed staring at Cassian. They both stood, neither being the one to break first. Nesta did however. "She isn't sleeping in a tent," she said, pointing to me, "and neither am I, so get it sorted. Now, take me to my legion." I could see Cassian's grin at her authoritativeness. The officer who pointed out the tent, gave her a hasty bow and indicated for her to follow him. She looked at me – to ask my permission – and I gave her a curt nod, so she turned around and strode away with the officer.

Cassian and Sterd were still facing off with each other. "Enough!" I snapped. "Sterd, I expect a better welcome than this. Form the troops, ready for inspection."

"I thought we'd do the inspection this afternoon," Sterd replied, sounding put out.

"I said, inspection NOW!" I looked over his shoulder towards the centre of the camp. "FALL IN!" I hollered, striding past Sterd, Cassian walking next to me.

"You know," he said, leaning over to me as we were walking, "I enjoy watching you and your sister put cranky Illyrians in their place."

"Don't tell Nesta that, or she'll be forever putting you in yours."

"Like she doesn't already," he grumbled. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me.

* * *

 **NESTA POV**

Well, at least I have the measure of Lord Sterd now; now I need to put him in his place. Sterd's officer took me straight to my and Feyre's legion, and left quickly. I was dismayed to find them all laying around when they should be in the training grounds, or getting ready for the inspection. As I walked amongst them, most of them seemed to be asleep, or passed out from an excess of alcohol. I noticed one of the Lieutenants and walked over to him. He stank, and his leathers were dirty and torn. I pulled my dagger – the one that had severed Jaze's finger – out of my belt and held it to his throat.

"Lieutenant," I growled menacingly in his ear, "what in the name of the Cauldron do you think you're doing?" He tried to move himself, but I pushed the dagger harder, resulting in a bead of blood on the blade. "Well?" I demanded.

"We, erm, thought we'd have a break."

"A break?" I could feel the incredulity in my voice. He nodded gingerly. "Why? I left perfectly good instructions what I wanted to happen when I was here last week." He didn't say anything, which may have been a wise decision on his part. "I suggest you get this lot cleaned up as there is a camp inspection about to happen."

No sooner had I uttered those words than I heard the harsh tone of my sister shouting "FALL IN!"

"See?" I told him. I removed my blade and pushed at him roughly. I turned to the rest of the legion. "RIGHT YOU LOT, FALL IN FOR CAMP INSPECTION AND YOU BETTER HOPE YOUR HIGH LADY IS IN A GOOD MOOD," I called out. Their faces were priceless. Feyre – their general and High Lady – was here and they were in disarray. She would not be pleased.

* * *

I stood at the head of my legion, my three Lieutenants just behind me, and the rest of the Warriors behind them. In the five minutes we had, they managed to get themselves somewhat sober. There were three full legions based at Sterd's camp – including mine – as well as the trainees. We all were stood facing the dais at the front. On it were Feyre, Cassian and Sterd. Out of the three of them, Feyre was definitely the intimidating one; she had the aura of Night magic surrounding her, and whilst she was wearing the small diadem that Rhys had had made especially for her to wear when she went to conduct inspections (so that they remembered her station, he'd said, when she had objected to it), she looked like a force to be reckoned with. The fact she was the smallest by far of the three stood there, and with her swollen abdomen, did nothing to diminish the force that was her.

In that moment, I felt proud of my youngest sister. She was surrounded by highly trained Warriors and she didn't flinch.

She cast her eyes out over the assembled Illyrians and her eyes eventually alighted upon our legion. I could see her take in their dishevelled appearance, and in that moment I saw something flash in her eyes, even from where I was stood. Her wings flared out in her anger, and she tucked them back in with an audible snap as she strode from the platform, Cassian right behind her. Sterd stood there, stunned at her actions. She came towards us, and starting at the back, paced up and down the ranks. When she got to the front, she stopped right in front of me, our noses literally touching. She gave me the tiniest of winks – one that indicated she wasn't really angry with me – and then she unleashed.

"What is the meaning of THIS, Captain?" she demanded, addressing me by the honorific she had given me for use in the camps.

"Apologies High Lady, this lazy lot decided to have a break whilst I was away."

Her eyes flashed again, and I could see that she was trying to hold onto her control of the magic. She side-stepped from me and faced the three Lieutenants. Once she'd left my eye-shot I looked at Cassian and darted my eyes towards Feyre, hopefully conveying the message he needed to keep an eye on her.

"You three," she growled, I saw them flinch back from her wrath. "Is your Captain's report accurate?" None of them answered. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, why is MY legion so unkempt?" Again, no answer. "STERD!" she called, without taking her eyes off the Lieutenants. I watched as Lord Sterd approached.

"Yes?"

"Yes, what?" Cassian spat at him.

"Yes, High Lady."

"You are supposed to oversee the legions whilst they are stationed in your camp, correct?" She didn't give him time to finish as she continued, "so why do they look like they've just walked off a battlefield? Have they even been training, or have you just allowed them to lounge around getting pissed?"

He could sense the danger he was faced with; I could scent it on him, and could barely control the sneer on my face. Sterd had been a thorn since Feyre and I took over the legion, and now Feyre had a good reason to punish him and I was going to enjoy it.

Feyre motioned for the training overseers to come over to us. Six overseers – one of which was Jaze – approached. "Take these three," she pointed at the Lieutenants, "and give them two lashes apiece. You," she pointed at Sterd, "Come with me, we need to have a….chat. My legion, go back to your barracks. Everyone else, fall out and resume training." She looked at me as the Illyrians were doing as instructed, and I noticed how angry and tired she looked. "Can you handle disciplining them?"

"With pleasure!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again, a huge thank you to my Inner Circle (my Beta's, Yasnah and Infernas81), for all their help and advice.**

Chapter 4

 **CASSIAN POV**

Well, that was an interesting morning. I could hear Nesta chewing out her legion as I made my way with Feyre and Sterd to Sterd's office. I did not want to be in their barracks right now.

We got to Sterd's office and he opened the door and stepped back without going in. Feyre just walked straight past him with no acknowledgment and settled herself on his side of the desk. I took up my customary place just behind her chair. Sterd stood in front of her, looking unsure of himself for once.

"Explain," was all she said, staring at Sterd with a look that made him pale; so Sterd stood there and peddled plenty of excuses for his failings. "Enough," she demanded, when she'd heard his excuses. "Your responsibilities as a Camp Lord are clear, if you can't perform your role then I will find someone else to take over. Fancy a new job Cassian?" she asked me.

Sterd blanched. If she removed him from his post he'd be put into a legion.

"Nah, I like fighting too much," I told Feyre honestly.

"Pity. Now Sterd, tell me why I didn't see many females training."

He blundered on and on with reason after excuse for not having many. Feyre wasn't having any of it, and demanded he up the numbers before the next Blood Rite. She insisted he send her a list with the names of all the females who entered training and the ones wo were ready for the Blood Rite. After she'd issued this demand she sent him out.

I sat down on the desk facing her, inwardly groaning at the loud crack that came from it. Feyre chuckled.

"We can go back to Velaris tonight, if you want, and come back tomorrow, seeing as that idiot didn't sort anything out for you bar a basic tent." Feyre shook her head. I thought about it. "How about if I get them to put up Rhys' command tent?"

"No!" She answered so quickly and with such passion that I couldn't stop looking at her, waiting for her to elaborate. She sighed, defeated. "I swore the last time I was in that tent I wouldn't sleep in it again. The last time was just after Hybern, just after….you know." Now I felt guilty as I could see the tears fall down her face. I didn't think about the fact that the last time was just after Rhys had died and been resurrected. I knelt down next to her and took her hands and properly looked at her. She was still broken from all that had happened – and it was a lot – and she was trying to hide it. "Feyre, you don't have to talk to me, or even Rhys, but I think you need to talk to someone. Az would be good, you and he have become closer. If not any of us, Madja might be an idea, or even one of the Camp Mother's. All of them would keep your confidence."

She gave me a smile, "I'm fine, thanks Cass."

She wasn't. I knew she wasn't. She knew she wasn't. Now it was a case of making her accept it and open up.

* * *

Our afternoon was spent with watching Nesta drill her legion. Watching her shouting and screaming at a bunch of seasoned Warriors – and watching them quake at her wrath – was messing with my head. I had a wanton need of her. I suspect that she felt something, as several times she glanced across the training ring at me, her eyes narrowed. Feyre noticed Nesta's continued stares, and decided to leave her to it, as she obviously had everything in hand.

We walked around the camp, checking out the training, and meeting the females who worked as laundresses, seamstresses and nursemaids. The fledglings flocked to Feyre, who had great pleasure greeting them all, and it was great to see her looking so happy.

Feyre refused again to go back to home for the night, or even to Devlon's camp, insisting she'd stay with the other pregnant females. I eventually persuaded her – on account of her safety, but also of pissing off Sterd – to bed down in his office. Nesta noticed a package on Sterd's desk, and upon opening it she found that Nuala had gotten Feyre's maternity leathers sorted, something that brought whoops of joy.

* * *

Despite mine and Nesta's best efforts, Feyre was up until the early hours going over camp reports and fell asleep at the desk. In the morning, it took some effort to get them both up and ready, Nesta flipping vulgar gestures at me.

We were just walking to breakfast when Feyre stopped and gasped.

"Feyre…?" Nesta asked uncertainly. When she didn't respond I looked at her and thought it looked like she was communicating with Rhys. I held a finger up to Nesta in a gesture for her to wait. A minute later Feyre blinked.

"CAMP, FALL IN!" she shouted, striding to the centre of the camp. Nesta and I looked at each other and rushed to follow her.

"Feyre, what's going on?" I tried to ask. She didn't say anything, seemingly concentrating on getting herself to the dais as quickly as possible. "Feyre!" I said, with more force, the general in me coming out.

"Rhys just got word; the Hewn City is under attack. Rhys and Az are winnowing a legion from Devlon's camp and the rest are readying to fly as we speak. Amren is in Velaris and is strengthening the shields. Mor will be here as soon as she's secured Elain. As soon as we've given out our orders to leave, she's going to winnow us back to Velaris. Rhys wants you with me Cass, I'm sorry."

I can't deny that I wasn't pissed off that Az was going to fight and I wasn't, but it was my job right now to be Feyre's guard – to keep her safe – and that is what I was going to do. "What's Rhys' plan?"

"He wants our legion plus one other to head to Velaris and the other is to patrol around this area of the Illyrian Steppes. The other legions at the other camps will also be patrolling Night and checking the borders." I nodded; the plan sounded solid enough.

Feyre gave out her orders and the legions readied to mobilise. Mor winnowed in just as we'd finished. She was also wearing her fighting leathers.

"Ready to go?" she asked, holding her arm out for us to grab. "I'm dropping you three off at the townhouse then I'm going to sort out the legions outside."

"No, we're going to the outskirts too," Feyre told her.

"Ummm," Mor started to say.

"Morrigan!" Feyre snapped.

"Yes, High Lady," Mor said, eyes downcast that her best friend had pulled rank.

* * *

As we arrived, I noticed Mor brush a hand across her eyes, then she turned to face us, with a steely determination. "Orders?" She asked Feyre.

Feyre's face fell and her shoulders slumped forwards a little. She reached her hand forward, to put it on Mor's arm, but Mor pulled it away. Feyre looked hurt, and she pulled her right sleeve up. "See this?" she said, pointing to the middle band of the three that were tattooed around her wrist. I'd seen it before, but never asked her what it was for. "This is a bargain between me and Rhys. Neither of us can bear to experience the other dying again, so this is so that when one goes, we both go."

"WHAT?!" It was nice to see Mor and Nesta sharing my thoughts on the matter.

"I don't want to get into it now," she said, rolling her sleeve back down, "I wanted to show you, so you knew that no matter where I am, if anything should happen to Rhys, then it won't matter how protected I am, I'll follow. That's why I'm not going to sit twiddling my thumbs at home. I'm not stupid, I know I have this little one to protect, and I promise I will be careful." She looked at all three of us in turn. "I love you all, and I know you love me and I also know you want to ask about this," she pointed to the now covered up tattoo, "so, let's defend our home, then we can talk after. Right then, Mor, Nesta, you two will command the legions, Cassian and I will be go-betweens, between you two, Amren and Lucien." We all nodded. "Take care of yourselves, and we'll meet at home later."

* * *

 **RHYS POV**

Azriel's spies had warned us that a small team from Autumn had crossed the border and headed straight to the Hewn City whilst we were at Devlon's camp. I immediately got the legions prepped to leave, and Azriel and myself winnowed a legion straight to the Court of Nightmares.

We got there to find the Darkbringer Legion engaged at the entrance to the Hewn City with the Autumn army.

"Az, recon," I ordered as I dived down to the ground. Azriel winnowed away.

I slammed to the ground at the side of the Darkbringers, my Illyrian legion landing behind me, creating a barricade to the great doors. I studied the soldiers before me, it was too small of a force to be effective for anything major, which meant these were a…diversion. Shit!

 _Az, check the dungeons_ , I told him through the mind link.

I then contacted the others to tell them to keep their wits about them, as something else would happen. I was dismayed to find out that Feyre had decided to go out into Velaris rather than go back to the house, but I knew that Cassian would stick by her like glue, and against my better judgement, I forced myself to keep my mind focused on the threat, but I did send a message down our bond telling her to be safe.

 _The bastards broke in a back way and got Eris out_ , came Azriel's response.

Damn. I sent out a search team, but I didn't hold out much hope, they'd have winnowed him out as soon as they were past the wards. All I could hope for now was that Eris would remember that he was supposed to be allied with Night.

The Illyrians and Darkbringers made short work of the Autumn Court soldiers, and I felt angry that Beron had sent them on something akin to a suicide mission, all to free his son, whilst he would be sat safely back in Autumn.

Azriel joined me outside the Hewn City, looking rather pissed at himself. He was ticked off that he didn't know this attack was coming. I clapped him on the shoulder, "you can't catch 'em all Az." His despondent shrug told me that he was going to chew this over for some time yet.

We spent an hour combing the area for any sign of Eris or the soldiers who'd infiltrated the Court of Nightmares, but came up with a blank. I repaired and fortified the wards and shields, to hopefully better prepare against another attack. We'd gotten word that nothing had happened anywhere else in Night, so I set the legions to checking Night Court and guarding the borders.

Satisfied that we'd done all we could for now, Azriel and I left for home.

* * *

 **MOR POV**

I'd spent a couple of hours outside the wards of Velaris with Nesta, watching and waiting for a potential attack. It was a relief when Rhys gave the all clear and we were able to return home. I wanted to try and get to Feyre before the rest of the family; I wanted a heads-up on why she could do something so stupid.

Nesta and I made our way to the townhouse in silence. We got in to find Elain and Amren sat in the lounge, waiting for the rest of us.

"Anyone else back yet?" I asked them.

"Just you two," Amren answered, without looking up from her book. "The others are on their way."

Nesta went to the drinks cabinet and poured two glasses of wine, passing one to me and she sat on the sofa next to Elain. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, sighing.

"Nesta…." Elain hesitantly asked.

"I'm ok, just tired. It's been a long two days." Then Nesta surprised me by adding, "and I'm trying to figure out what to do with Feyre and that mate of hers."

This statement made Amren look up from her book. "What about them?"

"It seems they made a bargain with the best of intentions, but it's bloody stupid if you ask me," I told her.

"You're referring to their mutual death pact?" Amren said, looking to her book once again.

"Yes!" I threw my arms up, exasperated at her lack of interest, but then I realised something, "you knew?!"

"Of course, I knew. It's my job to know these things."

"And you didn't think to say anything?" I all but shrieked at her.

Sighing, she shut her book and gave me her full attention. "Morrigan," she began gently, "Rhysand is his own person, as is Feyre, and I will not presume to tell them what to do with their lives," I scoffed at this, and she glared at me, so I instantly shut up, so she could continue. "Many years before Amarantha, Rhys feared that if anything happened to him before he had an Heir, that Keir would take over his place as High Lord, so he took steps to name an Heir until he had his own children. Feyre knows about this and agreed to it after Hybern."

"The naming of an Heir is not what I'm getting at Amren," I ranted, pacing the floor.

"Then what's wrong Mor?" Elain asked carefully.

"You don't have a problem with your sister dying just because her mate dies?" I shouted at her and Elain flinched. Nesta sat up and made to put Elain behind her, to hide her from my indignation.

"Mor," Amren warned, the Fire Drake still visible in her eyes.

"What about their child, Amren?" I shouted in her face, not giving a shit about the consequences. "If Rhys…..if Rhys died tomorrow, he'd take Feyre and their baby with him. And….and then if they had the baby, they'd leave a child without either of them." I couldn't stop the tears or the sobs that wracked through me. I sat awkwardly on the floor and felt arms around me, and I knew it was Elain, and I sobbed harder, for that sweet girl comforting me even when I'd shouted at her.

I struggled to calm myself, when a voice instantly broke through my sobs. "I'll admit we didn't think about children when we made our pact." Rhys stated.

I looked up to see Rhys and Cassian stood in the doorway, and I could hear awkward footsteps going up the stairs. They'd heard me. They'd heard me and Feyre had gotten upset and fled, Azriel no doubt following her. I looked at Rhys, and I could see that he was pissed off, distraught and resigned.

I opened my mouth, but Rhys just shook his head to me. He then looked to Amren, "Amren, you ok to deal?" He circled with finger around, meaning me. She gave him a curt nod and he turned to face the stairs. He rubbed the palms of his hands over his face and looked up the stairs. We could all hear Feyre crying her heart out. Rhys took a deep breath before heading up the stairs.

I couldn't take it anymore, I'd ruined everything. In my worry about losing my best friend and my cousin together – and losing their child as well or their child being left an orphan – I'd ruined everything. Feyre was upset and Rhys was pissed off; and both were rightly so. I scrambled out of Elain's embrace and headed to the front door, my tears obscuring my vision.

Cassian reached out to stop me, but I heard Amren call, "leave her," as I left the house. I headed towards the stairs for the House of Wind. I would climb every one of those steps, and each would be a punishment for what I'd unwittingly afflicted on those I loved the most.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks go again to my Inner Circle – Infernas81 and Yasnah. Their Beta-ing skills help me enormously!**

 **Thank you for the favourites & follows. 1000+ views now!**

 **Please R &R.**

Chapter 5

 **RHYS POV**

I got to the top of the stairs to find our bedroom door shut. I tried the handle, but it was locked. I tapped gently on the door. "Feyre….." I called carefully. The door didn't open. I could hear her inside, crying her heart out and I could hear Azriel quietly talking to her. I tapped again, "Feyre please….." Again, the door didn't open.

With a sigh, I sat down with my back against the door and put my head in my hands. I gave a tug on the bond.

 _Feyre darling, please talk to me_. She didn't talk, but I could feel her unending sadness. I decided to just keep talking at her through the bond, in the hope that she'd pay attention.

I went through all the reason why I knew she'd be a good mother, why she is a good High Lady, and that the people love her, that her family love her and most importantly that I love her. I don't know how long I sat there for, just talking to her through the bond. At some point her crying slowed down and stopped and I could still her Azriel murmuring to her.

I had got to have been sat there for at least an hour when I heard the lock click. I got to my feet stiffly – I'd been sat in the same position and hadn't moved, and carefully opened the door. The sight before me nearly broke me; Feyre was lying on the bed, her head in Azriel's lap. She was sleeping fitfully, her face was still wet, red and puffy from her crying. Azriel's hand was on her shoulder and his shadows were swirling around the both of them. It took a lot of effort to stop the primal growl that my rising in my throat at the sight of another male touching my pregnant mate, however innocent it was.

He tried to get up, but Feyre stirred and grabbed at his hand, so I motioned for him to stay where he was for now. I wanted her to get back some strength before we met with the Inner Circle and especially Mor.

I put my hand on her head and saw the tendrils of her Night magic reach out towards my hand. I released mine and felt our magics intertwine. It instantly made me feel better and I could see the ghost of a smile on Feyre's face. I sat on the chair facing Azriel.

"I'm sorry," he said, before I could say anything. "I tried to get her to let you in, but she refused and held the lock shut with her magic. I unlocked it with mine after she'd fell asleep."

"Don't be sorry Az. You were there for her when she didn't want me to be."

"It's not that she didn't want you, I think she felt that she couldn't face you, she didn't want to see your disappointment that she hadn't thought through the repercussions of your bargain."

I shook my head, "I made that bargain too, and I'm a damn sight older than her, so you'd have thought that I'd have thought about it. Truth is, I never thought we'd have children – not that we didn't want them – I just thought that I wouldn't be lucky enough for the Mother to bless me with children when she's already given me a mate who loves me, and I love back."

"You sell yourself too short, both of you do. You deserve your miracle."

"I'm still surprised, truth be told."

 _You're surprised? I'm still surprised you tried to kill Cass and Az after you scented it on me._

 _Eavesdropping, Feyre darling?_

 _Not especially. I have an over-active baby dancing on my bladder._

I couldn't suppress the smile that came on my face as I got up and went over to Feyre and Azriel. She opened her eyes and I helped her to sit up. She flashed Azriel an apologetic smile as she dragged herself to the bathing room.

After emerging from the bathing room, Feyre went to her dressing table and picked up her hairbrush. "Where's Mor?" she asked. "I really want to talk to her, I want to make sure she's ok." She undid her plait, brushing her hair and re-doing the plait again.

I looked to Azriel. "She's on her way to the House of Wind…..the long way," he told us.

Feyre blinked, "she's going up the stairs?"

"When Mor is angry or upset she goes via the stairs, she thinks of it as some kind of penance."

Feyre looked stricken at this. "We have to find her. Please take me to her."

"I don't want you on those stairs. Mor will be high up by now." Feyre was shaking her head at this and looked at me pointedly. "Fine," I snapped, maybe a little too harshly. "Az, tell the others to meet us at the House of Wind, we need to talk."

* * *

Picking Feyre up in my arms, I winnowed us to near the stairs. I flapped open my wings when we got there, making sure to keep a tight hold on her. We kept a lookout for Mor as we swooped around the stairs. I'd told Feyre that if it was too dangerous to land I'd take her to the house and go back for Mor. She had grumbled, but eventually relented.

Feyre spotted Mor after ten minutes of searching. She pointed her out and I found a small landing area a little way above, so I set Feyre down there to wait for Mor to join her. When she arrived at the landing, they ran to each other, both saying sorry and crying. What was it with females always hugging and crying? I just sat on a rock, off to the side, watching them as they each blamed themselves for upsetting the other.

I stood up and cleared my throat to get their attention. "Now ladies, why don't we head up to the house, where it's warmer, not to mention safer." They both nodded, so I sent a message to Cassian to come get Mor, and when he arrived the four of us went together.

* * *

The rest of the Inner Circle was waiting at the table for us to arrive. I sat in my chair and drew Feyre onto my lap. When they were all seated I began. "I want to explain about our pact." I explained how and why we'd made it. Cassian and Nesta looked pissed off during our explanation, Azriel looked thoughtful, Elain looked sad, Lucien was incredulous, Mor was crying and Amren was filing her nails.

"So," Nesta growled out at the end of the explanation, "it's true. If you died then my sister would just drop dead." It sounded like a question, but was a statement. Feyre tentatively nodded.

"How bloody stupid can you both be?!" Cassian roared. "As if it wouldn't be difficult enough to deal with the death of one of you, we'd have to deal with the other just dying on us too. And that's not to mention the fact that no one would be in charge. We'd probably end up with bloody Keir."

"Hardly," Amren answered, "they at least made sure of that, and it definitely wouldn't be Keir. They'd named Mor, in the event they didn't have children."

Well, that let the secret out. I hadn't anticipated that. The table erupted, everyone clamouring for attention. "Enough!" Feyre called. Instantly they all stopped. "Right, yes, Mor was named Heir in our place, or she was to help in the event of an underage Heir. To answer your question Cassian, yes, we may have been stupid, but there was a reason for it. Now, we've both decided to annul the bargain. As we said, we never thought through the consequences, but now we have, so we intend to break it, tonight."

"How do you break it?" Lucien asked. "At Hybern….." he trailed off.

"Hybern forced the breaking of a bargain, and both of us didn't want to, which is why it was so painful. This shouldn't be like then," I told them. "Breaking a Night Court bargain requires the High Lord to find that both parties agree to the annulment, then he proclaims it void. It should work the same this time, even though he is involved with the bargain."

"No time like the present," Cassian stated.

Nodding, Feyre stood up and so did I. We clasped our left hands together, the bands of our tattoos visible on our wrists. We began the incantation.

"I, Rhysand – "

"I, Feyre Cursebreaker – "

"High Lord of the Night Court – "

"High Lady of the Night Court – "

"Death Incarnate – "

"Stars Eternal – "

"All around fantastic male – "

"Defender of the Rainbow – "

"Supreme lover – "

Cassian pointedly coughed and Feyre glared at me. I grinned in response.

"We agree to retract the bargain," we finished in unison. As we watched, our Night magics joined, swirling around our wrists, and when the darkness dissipated the tattoos had gone. Well, mine had gone, Feyre still had the one from Bryaxis and another, that had flowers in the design.

Holding up our hands, I showed our family that the bargain was now over.

"Good! Glad that idiocy is now over. Now, want to tell me why you want me to take over?" Mor said, an edge of hysteria to her voice near the end.

"You don't need to worry now Mor. There's the two of us and a baby before you."

I thought Mor was going to start shrieking at me, but it looked like she fought an internal dilemma and reason won out. She waved her hand over the table and dinner appeared, much to Cassian's delight.

"While you're all eating, can we discuss the attack today, or are there more pressing matters than the safety of the Court?" Amren asked.

So, whilst we ate, Azriel and I told them what had happened at the Hewn City and that Eris had escaped. Lucian was livid. He knew about the agreement we'd come to with Eris during the war, but he now felt that all of Autumn was going unpunished for the attack on Elain (he didn't care what had happened to him). Feyre had told him to accompany her to the library; she'd told me through the bond that she didn't want Elain to see him lose it, and he was close she said, as she thought it could harm their budding relationship.

We continued to eat and talk about the attack, attempting to analyse it from all possible angles and think through all possible repercussions.

As we were talking, I hadn't noticed that Elain had gone quiet until Nesta carefully got up from her chair and went over to her. She was staring ahead, paying no heed to any of us. Her good eye was glazed and unfocused, her blind one as milky-white as ever. She held her fork in her hand, it looked like she'd frozen. Nesta knelt on the floor in front of her and took her empty hand in her own, rubbing circles along the back of it.

The rest of the table had gone silent in response to Elain and Nesta, and I realised that Feyre ought to be here for her sisters, so I quickly explained down the bond what was happening. She came back into the room quickly, with Lucien in tow. Feyre went straight to Elain, kneeling awkwardly next to Nesta. Lucien stood in the doorway, his emotions torn between the anger he was feeling over Eris and now concern for Elain.

It wasn't nice seeing Elain like this, and we knew from previous times that it could take up to half an hour before she came out of her trance-like state. Sometimes she would speak a phrase that would seem random in its content, other times, it appeared that she'd just awaken and carry on as though nothing had happened. Before we realised she was a seer I had entered her mind to see what was going on, and was met with jumbled and chaotic images, so now I sat back and waited for her to tell us what she'd seen.

No one moved, we barely even breathed, as we sat there watching and waiting. Elain took a deep breath, eyes still not blinking. "The biggest leaf falls in the fire," she spoke, with no inflection whatsoever. Now we had to wait for her to bring herself out. I had withdrawn into my thoughts, pondering through the phrase she'd just given us, when her head swung to Amren with alarming sharpness. "Nya nette maure rehtie raxellor tambinva."

Everything seemed to happen all at once. Elain slumped down, her eyes rolling up and her head sagging back against the chair. Nesta and Feyre dropped her hands like they'd suddenly been burned and there was a clatter as Amren got up from her chair so fast it toppled backwards. She marched to Elain, exuding an aura of otherworld-ness, something I'd not felt from her since her bath in the Cauldron.

She gently but firmly pushed Feyre and Nesta away from Elain, earning a growl from Lucien, Cassian and myself. She intentionally ignored us, focused solely on Elain. "Elain," she said, patting her cheek. She snatched her hand back and shook it out. "Elain!" Amren shouted at her, not touching her this time. Elain grumbled groggily and shook her head, then sat herself up, blinking. "What did you see?" Amren asked her, her tone gentle, which was so at odds her normal indifference.

She looked at Amren, seemingly searching for something, when her face unexpectantly crumpled and she let out a wail of such sorrow that it was hard not to cry with her, even though we had no idea what had upset her. Feyre and Nesta grabbed at her, and I was relieved to see that it didn't look like holding her had hurt either of them.

They both pulled back, faces wet from their tears. I didn't notice, but Cassian had gotten up at the same time as me and went the other way around the table. Feyre grabbed for my hand and I helped her up and she crushed herself to me. I could feel a deep, unending sorrow deep within her.

 _What is it?_

 _I look….I looked into her mind. The images were jumbled, but it was so, so sad._

 _What did you see? What did you feel?_

Her breath seemed to hitch. _I felt loss, anger, sadness and pain._

I didn't like the sound of this. This didn't sound like one of Elain's normal visions. Her visions didn't leave her unconscious; catatonic, yes, but not out cold. Touching her seemed to hurt and her emotions were high. Then there was the phrase she spoke that was in another language, one she'd never used before, but had Amren concerned, judging by the look she was giving me now. We all sat around the table. Nesta looked shocked, she was paler than normal. Feyre had tears streaming unbidden down her face, she'd given up the pretence of brushing them away. Mor had moved places to sit beside Feyre, holding her hand, which Feyre grabbed onto like it was a lifeline. She had locked her shields firmly in place and steadfastly refused to let me in. Cassian was looking between Nesta and Feyre with increasing concern. Even Amren was not unaffected. Normally Amren would consider events like this beneath her concern, now her trepidation with the situation was evident.

I'd sent Azriel to fetch Madja, to check on Elain and they returned quickly. We sat in silence for half an hour. Madja had said Elain would be fine, but she was in shock. Mor had explained to Madja what had happened, and she insisted on checking Nesta and Feyre as well. Like Elain, they were both in shock and she ordered them both to bed, to remain undisturbed. Nuala and Cerridwen had been summoned, and they helped get them both into pyjamas, then put them into bed with Elain. Madja had also wanted to check Amren, but she refused.

When the Archeron sisters were settled down the rest of us were sat on one of the balconies. Azriel had sent his shadows in to their room to keep an eye on them, whilst we attempted to dissect what had happened.

"What happened Amren?" Mor asked, beginning the conversation.

"I'm not entirely sure," she replied honestly. Her statement had shocked the others as much as it had shocked me. "You lot," she scoffed, looking at our faces, "why do you seem surprised?"

"Well, you know everything Amren," Cassian told her, without any hint of irony.

"As much as I like you all to think that, I can't possibly know everything, especially when the subject is about something not of this world."

"So, it's not of Prythian?" Azriel queried.

Amren sighed. "What that girl tapped into is either so old it's been forgotten or is not of this world."

"Okaayyy," Mor said, elongating the word as she sought for a way to phrase what she wanted to ask. "What did it mean? What was the language she spoke? Why couldn't any of you touch Elain? Why was Feyre still crying?" Finally, she came up for air.

"Give Amren a chance Mor," I said, looking to Amren.

"I can't answer all your questions Morrigan. What I do know is that I'm going to have to do some research to do with what the language is and what it means. I can only guess that the touch thing is a throw back from the vision as it was so emotive. Feyre's tears are probably her way of dealing with it, but you must also remember that being with child means that her hormones and emotions are higher than the rest of you."

"Feyre tapped in to Elain's mind," I told them, explaining what she had told me.

Cassian swore, his inability to do anything with this situation getting to him. I wrapped up the meeting quickly. We decided to see how Feyre, Nesta and Elain were in the morning, but Madja would be staying in the house. Amren left to go to the main library in Velaris to begin her research, Azriel accompanying her. Mor went to find Lucien and I sent Cassian to turn in for the night.

I sat up long into the night, pondering all that had happened these last two days, hoping that it was the end but knowing it was just the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to my Inner Circle - Yasnah and Infernas81.**

 **Thank you for all of your views. I would be grateful for a review or two! Also, feel free to pm me to chat about the story - I enjoy engaging with my readers, hearing your opinions and views on where the story is going/should go.**

Chapter 6

 **CASSIAN POV**

Last night was a long night. My thoughts kept going to Elain's event, but also what happened afterwards. Immediately, it was making sure Elain, then Nesta and Feyre were ok, but it was Amren's actions that were the most disturbing to me. I've never seen her so rattled in all my years of knowing her – and that's too many to count.

I barely slept for worry. I was worried about the three of them and I wanted to go and make sure they were ok, but I knew that Rhys would have lost his shit if I'd gone in their room; even if it was to check on them. I could hear Rhys pacing the halls most of the night, no doubt he wanted to go in himself.

I was just getting out of bed when I heard Feyre's voice from down the corridor, once again she was defying Madja. Chuckling at her continual defiance, I left my room, still wearing my sleep shorts, and headed to Elain's room to rescue Feyre. I opened the door and saw my High Lady and the older healer staring each other down, Nesta and Elain still fast asleep.

"Don't mind me," I said, as I quickly ducked in the room and picked Feyre up and left before Madja could lose it.

We were halfway down the corridor when I heard a loud voice. "General Cassian! Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Rescuing our High Lady and providing her with sustenance," I answered without stopping.

I heard Madja tutting, but I didn't dare stop, especially when Feyre whispered, "quick, before she stops us!"

We arrived at the dining room to find Azriel already there. I deposited Feyre in her chair and I sat in my own.

"I see now why Madja was shouting at you," he chuckled. Then, he turned to Feyre, "you should be resting."

"So everyone keeps saying. What time did Rhys stop pacing the halls and go to sleep?"

"Madja told him off at half past three! She told him she'd sedate him if he didn't stop."

The three of us all laughed at that. That laughter was short-lived with a hiss of pain from Feyre. Azriel and I were at her side a second later. She pulled her top up, exposing her swollen abdomen, and I could see something pressing against the taut skin.

"What the…." I began.

"It's….a….foot….and….something…..bloody…sharp," Feyre managed to gasp out each word.

Azriel and I just stood there and looked as a perfect, miniature foot pressed against the skin. A bit above the foot there looked to be a point trying to poke its way out.

"That looks like – " I began.

" – a wing talon," Azriel finished.

I looked at Azriel, and saw my grin mirrored – Rhys was going to have an Illyrian.

Feyre looked between us. "Bloodywonderful," she spat, "cansomeonetellmehowtostopthisbabyrippingitsfuckingwayoutofme. Please!" She'd placed her hand above the talon, rubbing gently in what looked like an attempt to stop it protruding so much.

"I know nothing about birthing Illyrians, only training them," I told her. Azriel nodded too.

"Fat lot of good you pair are," she said, breathing a bit easier.

"Good morning!" Mor trilled as she entered the room. "What are you doing up Feyre?" She asked as she helped herself to food.

"Panicking how I'm going to birth a baby that has fucking sharp talons."

Feyre moved her hand so Mor could see see the talon poking underneath her skin. "Ouch!" Mor told her, "yeah, good luck with that!"

* * *

 **AMREN POV**

Its been three days since Elain had her prophecies. I don't care about the first one, boring and not worth my time to even think about it too much; it obviously is to do with Autumn. The second one, now, that has me puzzled. I have no idea what language she used, and that has me nervous, not that I'd tell the others.

Most of my time since has been spent in the library, researching the language, so that I can translate it. Elain says she can't remember anything about it, and that has been confirmed by Rhysand. Now though I have been 'summoned'; as if they think they can summon me!

I sat in Rhysand's poor excuse for a study – there are not enough books – waiting for the Shadowsinger to arrive, having to make do with listening to the other bat prattle on about my lack of progress in my research. His mirth of my apparent failure was short-lived when I glared at him.

"Cassian, stop goading Amren. I'd rather like to keep my room intact," Rhysand admonished his general.

Before he could say anything, Azriel finally arrived.

"Az, want to tell me why you wanted this meeting, and why you only wanted us present," Rhysand asked him.

He looked between all of us, and shifted about. He had news we weren't going to like. "It's about Eris and Autumn," he began. "My sources in Autumn said Eris returned home as we'd anticipated after he was freed from the Hewn City. He appears to have carried out his threat. He slit Beron's throat last night and has now become High Lord of Autumn."

"That's good." Cassian said.

"He's not finished, idiot. What's gone wrong?" I asked.

"He's reached out for Meras and Arian to join him back in Autumn and…..he's declared war with Night and Spring."

"I see now why you didn't want the others to hear about it like this," Rhysand started. "Do you have any intel?"

"He's not announced it officially, but my sources say he's going to get his troops ready before he sends the Fire Stones."

"Why don't we have nice things to send other Courts to tell them we want them dead? I like my Blood Ruby from Summer, it's a great paperweight. Can I have the Fire Stone?"

"Amren, focus. We know you have a proclivity for shiny things, but we're talking war," Cassian said.

"Proclivity? That's a big word for you."

Before Cassian was able to respond, Rhysand slammed his hand on his desk. "Quit it!" He growled. "We have a big problem and I don't need you two bickering. Do you know anything else Az?" Azriel shook his head. "There's not much we can do apart from prepare. Cassian, Azriel, make sure the legions are ready and are keeping an eye on the borders. Az, send a message to Tamlin and tell him what you know. Amren, double check the shields and wards around Velaris and the Hewn City. I'll tell the others."

* * *

 **FEYRE POV**

"I fucking knew it!" Mor shouted.

"Mor – " Rhys started.

"Don't!" she snarled at him, getting right in his face. "Just, don't."

We were sat in the living room of the townhouse with Rhys explaining Azriel's intelligence from Autumn. Elain was sat on the sofa between me and Nesta, both of her hands in ours, crying. Lucien was stood by the window, looking out at the street but still listening, barely keeping hold of his temper and Mor was currently storming around the room.

"I didn't want this to happen," Elain barely whispered. Mor stopped her pacing, looking at Elain with pity.

"It's not your fault Elain," Lucien said with conviction. "This was always the path we were headed with my family. I'm surprised war hasn't broken out before now."

"But I – " She didn't get to finished at Lucien stepped away from the window towards us and knelt in front of Elain.

"Elain please, you must listen to us and understand that this is not as a result of what happened to us in Spring."

"He's right Elain," Mor chipped in, kneeling next to Lucien.

Elain leaned forward in her seat and put her head on Lucien's shoulder as she wept. She didn't believe what we were trying to tell her, and it would take some time to convince her otherwise.

* * *

"I'm worried Rhys," I said, as I was sat at my dressing table, getting ready for bed.

"Me too."

I sighed and turned around to face Rhys. He was sat on the bed, looking at the floor with his hands clasped behind his head.

I got up and went over to him, brushing my fingers through his black hair. "Thought for a thought," I said, as I kissed the top of his head.

He let out a long sigh. "I'm worried I got it wrong." When I didn't answer he continued, "with Autumn. Should I have issued the Declaration of War, should I have just forgotten what they did to Elain and Lucien or should I have just taken Beron out myself?"

I walked around the bed so that I was facing him, then tipped his head up to look up at me. "You did the right thing. WE did the right thing," I emphasised. "I agreed with our course of action, and I stand by it."

When he looked at me, he looked tired. "What would I do without you?" he asked, nestling his head against my stomach as I continued running my fingers through his hair.

"Become re-acquainted with your right hand?" I replied, unable to keep the smirk from my face.

He looked at me again, now with that glint in his eye that meant Cassian would be complaining about the noise tomorrow. However, before he could say anything, there was a knock at the bedroom door. "Come in," Rhys called. The door opened and Azriel poked his head around it.

He saw us and blushed, "sorry," he hastily apologised, trying to look anywhere but at us.

"It's alright Az. What's up?" I asked.

"Tamlin just sent word, he thanked us for the warning and asked if he could come to Velaris tomorrow to plan a response."

"Yeah Az, set it up before you go to bed, if you don't mind," Rhys told him. Azriel nodded in response and ducked out quickly. "Now, where were we?" Rhys asked, turning his attention back to me.

I pretended to think. "Ermmm, I think I was telling you that without me you wouldn't get to partake in your favourite activity."

"It's a good job I have you then," he said, that devious grin I so loved on his face. Before I knew what had happened, he'd flipped me, so I was on my back on the bed, with Rhys looming over me, his grin even wider, "now, Feyre darling, you need to show me just what you can do now I've got you," he purred seductively in my ear.

* * *

 _I was stood on the cliffs again. I turned around and saw the ornate cradle again. This time, I made my way over to it quickly, eager to see the baby – my daughter – who was safely held within._

 _As I reached the cradle and peered in, I saw her, loosely wrapped in her pink blanket, her pudgy little fists waving around. As I bent down to pick her up I heard a rustling sound. We were now surrounded by trees, whereas it had been an open field when I first made my way over. I turned towards the rustling, placing myself between the baby and the noise._

 _Out of the forest leapt a fox, she then stopped and stood, looking at me, then bowed her head down, before beginning to come over to me. I tensed up at her approach, but didn't stop it. The fox walked right over and stood next to me, then jumped, so her front legs were resting on the side of the cradle._

 _We stood there together – the fox and I – just watching the baby as she waved her little fists around, gurgling happily. The fox's head, whipping around to face behind us, is what alerted me to the noise that originated from beyond the cliffs. I tensed but it was too late, the wave of magic crashed over us. The fox and baby disappeared._

 _The loss and emptiness that I felt last time was there, but somehow, deep beneath that there was a kind of joy that the baby was with the fox, and I knew the fox would be there for her; but that didn't stop my tears from falling._

* * *

Someone was patting at my face, none too gently.

"FEYRE!" A voice shouted. I wanted to open my eyes but couldn't. The patting on my cheeks continued, but harder now. "FEYRE! Come on, wake up!"

It took a lot of conscious effort, but I finally forced my eyes open, to find not violet ones staring back at me, but hazel ones instead. The patting on my cheeks had stopped, but the scarred hands remained.

"Thank the Mother," he said, "I didn't think you'd wake up."

"Where's Rhys?" I whispered the question.

"Got called out to a border skirmish an hour ago. Cassian's with him," he added when he saw the panic that had inevitably crossed my face.

I didn't get to say any more as the familiar sensation hit me and I threw myself onto my side, so I could get up quickly. Azriel obviously sensed my distress and quickly helped me up and to the bathing room, where I promptly threw up. I shoved my hand roughly behind me, in a futile gesture for him to go away, but instead I felt him tie a strap around my hair to hold it back and heard as he got me a glass of water.

When I'd finished, I looked to see him sat on the side of the bath; glass of water in one hand, damp flannel in the other, looking unsure of himself. "Sorry," I muttered weakly, taking the glass and cloth from him gratefully.

* * *

 **AZRIEL POV**

It took a lot to get Feyre out of her nightmare. I was about to send for Rhys, to get him to come back when she finally looked like she was waking. It seems it's now gone back to being how it was when she first came to Night, throwing up as soon as she wakes.

After she'd finished in the bathing room I tried to convince her to go back to bed, but she refused, wanting to wait for Rhys and Cassian's return. The thing is, they were going to be gone awhile, not that Feyre knew that. I didn't want to worry her, so I'd lied. Rhys would tell her the truth in the morning.

The truth was that the border skirmish was a bit more than a border skirmish. The Fire Stone was left by the gates to the Hewn City, the guards around the gates had been slain. They got through the borders again and I still don't know how or where.

We sat in the front room, both in our own thoughts. We hadn't uttered a word to each other as we sat there in the near dark. Eventually Feyre fell asleep, curled up as much as she could next to me on the sofa. I covered her with the blanket from the box at the side of the room and went to stand by the window, looking out at the empty street of Velaris.

I had to have been stood there for over an hour, absently looking out the window, when I felt Rhys and Cassian winnow in. I moved to the doorway quickly, motioning for them to be quiet, pointing to Feyre. Rhys pointed to the dining room, so Cassian and I went through, waiting for Rhys.

Rhys came through a couple of minutes later, after having checked Feyre. Cassian had already downed one glass of brandy and was pouring another.

"So?" I asked.

"So, what?" Cassian asked. I raised an eyebrow in response. He huffed as he continued, "Autumn delivered the Fire Stone, but you know that, seeing as you woke us up to tell us."

"I mean, anything else Cassian?"

He had the balls to laugh at my bad mood. "We didn't see where they came from, where they went or how they got through, if that's what you're getting at. I've put extra patrols around the Hewn City, but I don't think we'll have any more infiltration teams. The next time we see them will be open combat."

We sat quietly, thinking about that; war. I had hoped that after Hybern we'd have a long respite, now it seems we're back to the inter-Court fighting. Rhys broke our reverie. "What's Feyre doing down here?" I explained about her nightmare, and saw as the pressure that was on him grew. I didn't envy him his position. Having to rule a Court, command an army, win a war and worry about his pregnant mate. While they were gone I was wracking my brain with what to do with Feyre, both with her nightmares coming back, but also how to keep her safe during the conflict. I knew Rhys would want me or Cassian with her, and I would give my life for her and her child – as would Cassian – but I couldn't help but feel we'd be better used on the battlefield. But Feyre was headstrong, and wouldn't be left behind easily, so we'd have to give her some sort of task in an attempt to keep her appeased.

"Let's head to bed," Rhys said, as he stood up.

Cassian held his glass up, "I'm just going to finish my drink."

"You mean, you're going to finish off that bottle of brandy," I replied, much to Rhys' mirth.

"You know me too well, brother."

"Remember Cass, Tamlin will be here early tomorrow." Rhys told him, as we headed to the front room.

Rhys scooped Feyre up into his arms and headed up the stairs. I opened their bedroom door for him and waited in the doorway as he carefully put Feyre on the bed and covered her with the blankets. He started taking his weapons off and throwing them on the floor; something that Feyre would pitch a fit at tomorrow.

"What's up Az?" Rhys asked, snapping my attention back to him.

"I've been thinking of what to do with Feyre, when we go to war." I then outlined my idea to him. At first, he wasn't at all impressed, especially as my idea meant she wouldn't be with either Rhys, Cassian or myself. As I kept going I could see that he saw the merits of my idea. Once I was finished he said that he'd have a think about it. I bid him goodnight as I closed his door behind me, heading quietly to my own room. I would go to bed, but I doubted sleep would find me, there was too much going on for me to relax. War was coming – we just had to decide whether to wait for Eris to bring it to us, or if we would strike Autumn first.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to my Inner Circle - Infernas81 and Yasnah.**

 **Thank you to mini pony lover for the review; for all the likes, favourites and views - 1,900+ views now! A few extra reviews would be appreciated ;)**

Chapter 7

 **FEYRE POV**

I woke up to the first rays of sunlight shining through the gaps in the curtains. I wasn't sure how I'd made it back to bed until I looked over and saw Rhys fast asleep next to me. I reached over and gently stroked my finger down his cheek before I got out of bed and went downstairs.

Cassian was asleep with his head on the dining table. His weapons were still strapped to him and there was an empty bottle of brandy on the table next to him. He'd obviously fallen asleep here after they'd gotten back. I looked at him, sleeping peacefully, and decided that I was going to wake him up! I made sure to stand a good distance away as Cassian's reflexes were deadly accurate and pretty scary.

Putting my hands to the sides of my face, to amplify my voice, I shouted, very loudly, "GOOD MORNING CASSIAN!" and swiftly ducked down. His head shot up quickly, his hand shooting to his belt; a dagger in his hand a second later. "It's alright Cass, it's just me," I said as I stood back up, laughing at his reaction.

"Fuck, Feyre, that was evil. Especially when Rhys said I can't prank you anymore."

"It's not my fault Rhys banned you," I responded as I moved across the room towards my chair.

"You couldn't take a joke."

"Couldn't take a joke?" I asked him disbelievingly, stopping and putting my hands on my hips. "I'm not the one who threw a bucket of cold water on me from the roof of the house. It's not my fault my magic blew out all the windows in response."

He heartily laughed at the memory, "I thought Rhys was going to gut me."

"He was going to gut you!" I told him earnestly. "I felt it through the bond. Why do you think I stood in front of you?"

"Exactly! That's why I was trying to push you behind me, so you'd be out the way. He was pissed!"

" _I_ was pissed. I stood there, soaking wet, trying to defend the prick who'd caused my magic to flip out, to my mate who wanted to give me the balls of said prick to use as earrings."

He grinned that damn grin of his, "your ears aren't big enough, sweetheart."

I made sounds of disgust as the door opened and Azriel came in, followed by Rhys, Nesta and Mor. Rhys strode over to me, standing behind me and pulling me into him. "Good morning," he greeted, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I turned in his embrace to face him and kissed him firmly on the lips.

 _I missed you last night….or this morning,_ I told him through the bond.

 _I'm sorry I left without saying anything. I thought I'd be back before you knew I was gone. Az said you had a nightmare; want to talk about it?_ I shook my head. I remembered little bits, but not much, and I couldn't make sense of it.

Clearing her throat very loudly, so she could get our attention, Mor asked, "what time is Tamlin arriving?" Azriel told her that the meeting would begin in about half an hour, so I slipped out of Rhys' grasp and headed upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

 **NESTA POV**

"Right, we need to be quick, before she comes back down," Rhys said, as he turned away from the door after making sure Feyre was out of earshot. We stood around, waiting for him to continue. "We need to figure out what to do with Feyre during the conflict."

I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked him carefully.

He looked like he didn't want to say what he was about to say. "They are my weak point," he admitted. "Eris will probably attempt to go after her, and after he's managed to send two separate teams in to Night without us knowing how or where; it's not safe for her here."

"You want to send her away?" Mor whispered.

"I don't want to Mor," he countered, "but I don't see much choice. Az came to me with an idea last night, but I want your opinions on it, and to see if any of you had anything better."

Mor was pacing, her disquiet evident. "Amren won't like sending her away from Night. It also sends the wrong message; that if we can't protect one of our own, we can't protect the Court."

The door opened as Mor was talking and Amren stepped in the room. "Amren won't like what?" she asked, flashing those menacing eyes of hers at all of us in turn.

"He wants to send Feyre away," I told her succinctly.

"I don't want this Nesta," he glared at me, "I just want to keep her – _them_ – safe."

I looked to Amren and noticed that her posture had become less stiff at his words. "So, what's your plan?"

Rhys gestured for Azriel to tell us, then he slumped into his chair and put his head in his hands. The others exchanged uneasy glances before Azriel laid out his idea. He wanted to send Feyre to Spring. His logic was that it would be the last place that Rhys would want Feyre to be. To make Feyre go easily, she and I would take our legion, to provide back-up for Tamlin's forces who still weren't back to full strength following Hybern. Lucien would accompany us as 'close-protection' (as Azriel put it), and Elain could come too if she wanted. With Feyre out of the way and safe, it would leave Rhys, Cassian and Azriel to concentrate on the war, Amren would stay in Velaris and Mor would go where she was needed.

We debated in hushed tones and found no better idea. Whilst I didn't like it, I had to admit the Spymaster's plan was genius. Now, we had to get Feyre on board. Amren and I volunteered for the task. Mor objected to us both doing it, but she saw that Feyre would need no-nonsense messengers to rant to.

So, that's where we found ourselves, outside Feyre's bedroom, ready to fill her in on the plan before Tamlin arrived. Amren and I looked at each other, I gave her a brisk nod, then she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Feyre called, so we let ourselves in. She was sat at her dressing table, one of the wraith-twins doing an elaborate braid in her hair. I moved over and took her hair from the twin, thanking her in a tone that said 'leave'. Feyre's eyes found mine in the mirror, then her eyes flicked to Amren and back to me. I continued doing her hair. The silence was almost deafening, and Feyre broke it first.

"What do I need to be told that I won't like?" She asked astutely.

"We're thinking about sending you, me and the legion to Spring for a while," I began. Her eyes flicked again to Amren, wanting her to tell her the whole reason.

As usual, Amren got straight to the point. "We're worried Autumn will come after you, and seeing as they've infiltrated Night twice now, and we've no idea how or from where, we're worried."

I cut in, before Feyre could start, "Spring still isn't back to full strength, so our legion will bolster their ranks."

She cleared her throat, "How long?" I looked at her, not sure what she was asking. "How long will we be there for?" Her hand travelled to her abdomen as she asked.

I looked to Amren in the mirror, wanting her to answer. She stepped forward. "We don't know. Rhys wants Madja to travel with you."

"I am not giving birth in Spring!" She snarled, jumping to her feet and swinging around to face Amren. Fortunately, I'd just tied her hair off as her hair was ripped out of my hands with the force of her spin.

"We'll take it on a week by week basis. Madja will only be there in case there's a problem. If you're still in Spring two weeks before you're due to deliver, I'll come and fetch you back to Velaris myself." Amren reassured her.

* * *

Tamlin and two of his guards were sat with us in the townhouse, attempting to plan their response. Feyre had sent me and Amren from her room so she could think, and when she emerged five minutes later she had changed her clothes from her simple blue tunic and trousers, and was now wearing her fighting leathers, along with her crown. She was playing her Court of Nightmares persona, and I didn't like it. She strode into the room after Tamlin and his party had arrived and sat down without looking or talking to anyone; the epitome of a queen holding court.

Rhys turned in his chair and put his hand on Feyre's arm, but she didn't so much as acknowledge his presence. Tamlin looked between them, and I could see his unspoken question, so I spoke up. "Feyre's pissed because Rhys wants to send her away for her safety and she obviously doesn't agree."

I only told him as I knew that he still felt something for Feyre, so I knew he'd attempt to convince her if he could. Fortunately, I was right. He looked like he was trying to choose his words carefully, "I think it's a prudent idea. Where are you thinking of sending her?"

"Spring," I answered, before anyone else could. "We were thinking of sending Feyre, me and our legion to Spring to help bolster your forces in the event of an attack from Eris."

"That is something I was going to ask for help with," Tamlin told us all. "Of course, you and your legion are most welcome."

Feyre huffed out in resignation. She knew she wasn't going win. "Fine, I'll take MY legion. Now, what happened last night?"

Reaching under the table, Rhys and Tamlin both pulled up a red, velvet covered box. They opened them, turning them so they could be seen by everyone. Inside, cushioned within black satin, was a glass orb that was flickering with fire inside. "Eris sent Fire Stones. It's now official, we are at war with Autumn."

Elain burst into tears at this pronouncement and ran from the room. Lucien stood to follow her, but Feyre stood instead. "You need to stay here, I'll go and make sure she's ok. Make your plans, I don't need to know them." Without looking at Rhys, she pushed back from the table and left via the back door, slamming it shut behind her, following Elain into the garden.

The silence was awkward. Tamlin looked uneasy, so once again I was forced to break the quiet that had fallen over the room. "So, we were thinking that Feyre and I would come with our legion, accompanied by Lucien, possibly Elain, and also our healer." Tamlin nodded.

Trying to keep the conversation going, he asked the room at large, "what's the plan? Do we team up, go on the offensive or sit around and wait and see if and where Eris attacks?"

"Offensive!" Cassian said, banging his fist onto the table so hard it rattled the glasses. "He's infiltrated Night twice now, killing our soldiers. We take this to him and finish it!" Azriel, Mor and Lucien were nodding their agreement.

"We need a solid plan if we're going to attack Autumn, although now would be the best time, whilst Eris' rule in still new. He was an ok general, but he's an untested High Lord, so we have a better chance while his commanders are still unsure of him," Amren reasoned.

They continued their discussion, talking tactics, places and soldiers. I didn't pay too much attention. I didn't know the layout of Autumn, or what kind of fighters they had (though Cassian's mention of wargs seemed to make everyone flinch), so I couldn't help. I had my orders, I knew what I had to do.

The meeting was concluded with plans in place. Feyre and I would go to Spring tomorrow and meet the legion there. Rhys and Cassian would mobilize all the legions from the war camps and Azriel was off to Autumn immediately to go spy. Two of Nights legions (aside from Feyre's) would be winnowed to Spring, to hold the border straight away, and the others would fly to Autumn directly. The other Courts wouldn't get involved; they didn't want to fight, but they wouldn't stop us either.

* * *

 **RHYS POV**

Everyone going with Feyre was packed and ready the following morning. She still hadn't forgiven me fully; I could sense that she knew it needed to be done, but she didn't like it. Amren had told me about her promise to Feyre, and whilst I truly hoped this would all be done and over before then, part of me knew that it was unlikely. Amren had also pointed out that Heirs should be birthed in their Courts, which I couldn't argue with.

Lucien had winnowed the luggage, then came back for Nesta and Elain. I took the opportunity of just the two of us to clear the air. Before I could say anything Feyre flung her arms around me. "I'm sorry," she cried, getting my neck and shoulder wet with her tears, "I know why you're all doing this, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped me. I pulled her mouth to mine and kissed her fiercely, putting as much love, lust and longing into it as I could.

She broke the kiss, panting heavily. "Please be safe," I said, kissing one cheek, then the other and finally her forehead. Then I knelt in front of her, placing my hands on either side of our growing baby, "and you," I whispered, "be good for your mummy." I placed a kiss between my hands and felt tears drip onto to head. I stood back up and attempted to brush them away from her cheeks with my thumbs, but they were replaced with fresh ones. "You'll be home before you know it," I said, kissing her on the lips again. I needed to lighten the situation, so I added, "and if that one does decide to attempt an early appearance, cross your legs and give me a shout down the bond."

"Or better still, cork yourself and give us all a shout," Cassian said, finally giving up hanging around outside the living room, and drawing Feyre away from me and hugging her himself. "Look after yourself."

"You too. And look after each other. Please." She pleaded. She didn't let go of Cassian and grabbed me for another hug.

I heard as Lucien winnowed back in and gently prized her off me. I turned to Lucien. "Look after them." My tone left it in no doubt it was an order, not a request.

"I'll look after them with my life, I swear. Seeing as I can't go with you, make sure you take Autumn down, and do it well." I gave him a nod.

Lucien held his arm out to Feyre. There was time for one last kiss and hug before Lucien winnowed them both away. As they left I couldn't help but feel like I'd failed the one person I should protect and care for. I turned away from Cassian, so he wouldn't see the emotions that were now warring within me. As I pinched the bridge of my nose, taking deep breaths to try and calm myself, I felt Cassian's hand squeeze my shoulder.

"She'll be fine," he tried to reassure me. I gave a nod. He then decided to get to business. "I sent your messages to the other High Lords. They confirmed what we already knew; that they wanted no part in this, but they wouldn't stop our soldiers from flying over their territories. Thesan said he'd still keep an eye on Feyre, so with your permission I'll tell him she's in Spring." I nodded my assent. "Madja will be joining them in three days, once she's passed all her work here over to other healers. Feyre's legion left Sterd's camp last night and one legion there and another at Devlon's camp are ready for you to winnow them to the Spring/Autumn border. All the other legions are on the move to their positions around the Night Court and heading for Autumn. Amren told me to stop asking if she's checked the wards around Velaris and the Hewn City, as they're fine. Mor is currently in Velaris, going over their preparations."

"Good work," I told him. "Now, let's go to war!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you again to my Inner Circle – Yasnah and Infernas81. This chapter was a huge challenge and required several re-writes; Infernas81 helped me immensely with this and is the reason I didn't throw my laptop out the window!**

 **Thank you to ChocolateKake, Guest, Guest and Anonymous for the reviews! I am currently writing Chapter 11 and have been in a slump – no matter what I couldn't get the characters to 'talk' to me; those reviews gave me the kick to come back to my computer and try again, so thank you!**

Chapter 8

 **FEYRE POV**

The Spring manor was not the peaceful place it was the last time I was here a few months ago. There was a lot of hustle and bustle as final preparations were made before Tamlin left with his soldiers. He was leaving a small team behind, to guard the capital – and me – along with my legion.

I walked the halls, lost in my own thoughts. Nesta was somewhere in the grounds, giving out orders. Giving her the role of second-in-command was a good idea; she has excelled at it and it seems to have given her a purpose, and it's also given Cassian more reason to get closer to her.

Lucien was trailing me like a lost puppy or a shadow, I don't know which was worse; a puppy always drew your attention whereas a shadow blended in, so you forgot it was there. He took his pledge to Rhys to a whole new level. He had instructed Nesta that at least four Illyrians were to be in the manor at all times. Amongst those hand-picked was Jaze. When we visited the Sterd's war camp, Nesta had asked that he be re-instated to the legion, and I had agreed if that was what he wanted. He gladly accepted, wanting to prove that he'd learnt his lesson. Due to his command experience, Nesta had put him in charge of the manor guards.

I was heading outside, wanting to see if there was anything I could do when Bron came running up to me. Lucien stepped between us, hand on his sword hilt, glaring at Bron. Bron seemed to realise his mistake, and bowed, muttering his apologies, "my apologies, High Lady. I have a message from High Lord Tamlin; he has asked you to join him in his study." I nodded, and he left quickly.

The door to Tamlin's study was open, and he was stood there with several of his generals, maps were all over his desk and they appeared to be discussing strategies. I knocked as I walked in, to alert them I was there. Tamlin looked up and beckoned us to the desk.

"Feyre, this is Tarn," he said, indicating one of the High Fae in the study. "Tarn will oversee the team I'm leaving in the capital, but he'll report to you, Nesta and Lucien, as will everyone else here. Essentially, you're in charge whilst I'm gone."

"When are you leaving?" Lucien asked.

"The bulk of the army will leave tonight; I'll leave in the morning." He turned to his generals, "I'll meet you at the border in three days." The generals nodded and filed out the room. Tamlin walked over to me slowly. "I don't want to tell you what to do, as we both know how that worked out last time, but please look after yourself and stay within the manor grounds. I've strengthened the wards and spells surrounding it, so you should remain safe." I nodded glumly and turned to leave. "Feyre, wait. I'll be meeting some of your Court, is there any message you would like me to pass along?"

I thought about it. I wanted and needed them to know that I was thinking of them and I was there with them in spirit. I grasped my plait and undid it, taking the black ribbons out that were adorning my hair. I gave the three lengths to him, "please pass these along for me," I gently asked. He nodded and tucked them inside his waistcoat pocket. I turned and walked to the door, and stopped and turned around. "Come back safely," I whispered, "all of you." I left before he could see my anguish.

* * *

 **CASSIAN POV**

The command tent on the Spring/Autumn border was full to bursting. Rhys was sat in his chair, I was surprised he was still awake, he had used a lot of magic winnowing the legions from Night. We'd brought more to the border than we'd originally planned in response to Azriel's intelligence report. Eris had started moving the bulk of his wargs to the Spring border. It made sense as Spring and Autumn shared a border, whereas to get his wargs to Night would mean crossing other Courts, and that would be an act of war. Az's reports said he had other plans for Night, but so far, he hadn't uncovered what.

We were updating the maps with the latest troop movements and waiting for Tamlin to arrive. His troops began arriving late last night, but his 'specialist' unit – as he calls it – is travelling with him. The flaps of the tent opened and one of the messengers stepped in, "General Cassian, High Lord Tamlin's legion have been spotted. They should be in the camp in about half an hour." I nodded, and the messenger left.

I issued orders to the generals and war camp leaders that were assembled. I told them to get ready for the push and dismissed them, then turned to Rhys. "Do you want me to call Az back or do you want him to stay in Autumn?"

He thought about it, "tell him I leave it to him. I could do with him here, but if he's close to getting their plans for Night, I want him there." It was a sensible course of action, and I sent the message to Azriel via the mind link that Rhys kept open between us when were on the battlefield. He didn't respond, which wasn't unheard of, but I knew I'd hear from him later.

A roar from the border announced the arrival of Tamlin. There was a pounding noise that got louder, and the tent flaps ripped open to reveal Tamlin in his beast form. I put my dagger away as he walked in to the tent, there was a flash of light as he shifted back to his Fae form.

"Tamlin," Rhys greeted him.

Tamlin stepped over to the table, then reached into his pocket. "Feyre sent you a message," he said, laying something black on top of the maps. As soon as he withdrew his hand, Rhys snatched up what was on the table. It looked like ribbon, and I could detect Feyre's scent on it. "She took them out her hair and asked me to give them to the three of you," he explained. "She also told us all to come back safely."

Rhys spun around from the table and left the tent without saying anything. Tamlin starred after him. "We're all meeting in an hour, to plan when we leave," I told him as I too left the tent.

* * *

I walked across the camp, making sure to get the messengers to take word to the Generals and Camp Lords that there was a big meeting in an hour. I got to Rhys' tent and went in without announcing myself. Rhys was sat with his back to the tent opening, the ribbons in his hands.

"Rhys?" I said as I entered and walked around to face him. I looked at him, really looked at him, and could see the conflict within. I waited for him to talk, as he was about to open his mouth, his tent opened and Azriel came in. He walked around to stand next to me. Rhys tried again.

"I'm worried. I'm worried that something will happen to Feyre or the baby, but then I'm worried that something will happen to me and she won't cope."

"Lucien and Nesta will take care of her in Spring, and Madja should be there now to keep an eye on things," I reasoned.

"And before we left Feyre made us swear to make sure you didn't – and these are her words – pull any of that self-sacrificing shit," Azriel finished.

Looking at the puzzled look on Rhys' face made me and Azriel laugh at him, then he joined in. It was nice that we could laugh together on the verge of war. Rhys separated the ribbons out and handed one to me then one to Azriel. Azriel looked at it questioningly, so we explained the what it was. I was then surprised again to see Azriel shed a tear, before hastily wiping it away. Rhys and I looked at him. "She's my best friend, and unlike you bastards, she likes me."

When I'd finally reined in my laughter I elbowed him, "only one of us is a bastard brother, and you forget, you're a bastard too."

* * *

There was barely room to stand around the table in the command tent. Azriel had just filled us in with the latest intelligence of Autumn and we were planning our attack. He pointed to the Spring border. "There are now two legions of wargs on their way to Spring," he informed us, as he moved some pieces on the map to show their anticipated course. Tamlin swore.

"There are two Illyrian legions on the border," I said, "but I can push another down to back them up."

"That would help. My lupus' will also be there." Tamlin stated.

"Make them second line of defence," Rhys told him. "The Illyrians are better suited to tackle the wargs and there should be minimal casualties." He then looked to Azriel, "what about the north of Autumn? Any idea what they've got planned for Night?"

"The Illyrians that were flying down have gained a foothold just inside the Autumn/Winter border," Azriel said, indicating six different places on the map. "I've not uncovered anything about what they're planning for Night, and most activity seems to be centred south, towards Spring."

"In the absence of movement north, I suggest we concentrate on fortifying the Spring border and bringing our legions down," Devlon said. "I took the liberty of going by the Hewn City on my way down and Lady Morrigan has managed to get the Darkbringers out, so they should be prepared if Eris gets anyone past us."

"My Lords, I would suggest we send five legions straight south from the north and leave one spread around the border of Autumn and Winter. Lord Tamlin's Accipiter Squadron could come from the south, so they converge on the capital." Sterd suggested.

Tamlin didn't look too happy. "That plan could send their army south to Spring."

"They're already on their way to Spring!" Sterd stated vehemently.

"The wargs are, but we don't know about the others," Hart retorted.

"Enough!" I barked at the both of them. "Sterd's plan is solid. What other legions have you got Tamlin?"

"My shifters can also advance from the south," Tamlin told us.

"What do they shift to?" Sterd asked.

"Wolves. But not wolves like the lupus battalions. I'm talking big wolves."

"How big? They'd have to be able to stand up to the wargs and those fuckers are huge!" Rhys said.

"Ask Feyre, she killed Andras in his shifted form."

Rhys sent a mental image of the shifted Fae that Feyre had killed. It was lucky for her that he wanted her to kill him, otherwise she'd have been dead before she'd even drawn her bow. Still, looking at her memories, it was a good shot she managed to get at him. I was so engrossed admiring Feyre's shot of getting Andras straight in the eye that I wasn't paying attention as Rhys and Tamlin sorted out the finer points of the plan and dismissed everyone else.

* * *

 **RHYS POV**

Tomorrow morning, we leave the camp to take the fight to Eris and Autumn. We barely had time to register the fact that Eris had finally killed Beron before we were trying to kill him too. I was laid on my bed, Feyre's ribbon in my hand, absently drawing it through my fingers. It was late, but I wasn't tired; I rarely slept before a battle. I knew there was a good chance she was asleep, but I gave a gentle tug on the bond. Feyre didn't respond and I chastised myself for disturbing her; she needed her sleep, being pregnant had taken a lot out of her. I was going to get up and find out if Cassian was drunk yet when I felt her.

 _Rhys?_ She asked, sleepily.

 _I'm sorry darling, I shouldn't have disturbed you._

' _S okay. What's up?_

 _We're getting ready to leave for Autumn in the morning._ She didn't say anything, but I felt her concern through the bond. _Hey, don't worry. Remember, you made Cass and Az promise to make sure I didn't pull any self-sacrificing shit._ I tried to lighten the mood.

 _I should be there with you, at least at the main camp._

 _No. You're where you should be, safe. Besides, you're looking after Spring for Tamlin. Who'd have thought it, the High Lady of Night in charge of Spring._ I mused.

 _I don't want to be in charge of Spring. I don't want anything to do with the Spring Court._

 _I didn't mean it like that…._

 _Then what did you mean it like?_ She growled.

 _There's no need to get so upset Feyre darling._ I tried to placate her. _I was merely musing at the turn of events, but I can see it's in poor taste. Before you get really pissed off at me, I didn't contact you to piss you off, I just wanted to talk to you, make sure you're ok, see how it's going._

 _We're good. Nesta's having fun bossing the Illyrian's around and the guards that Tamlin left. She's doing a really good job. Who'd have thought that I would accidently find her forte! Lucien won't leave me alone and has the manor beyond guarded. Elain, well….she's still feeling guilty about all of this. The three of us have tried numerous times to assure her that this needs to happen, but she's struggling. She's started withdrawing back into herself again, so I'm having to fabricate reasons that I need her help to try and keep her mind with us._

 _And you?_

 _Missing you. Worried about you and the others. Pissed that I'm stuck here. You need to hurry up and get this war won, then we can visit your favourite shop_ , she teased.

She then sent me several images of her wearing some very skimpy undergarments and some images of her with none. We spent some time sending images back and forth. We continued until I felt the images on Feyre's side take longer and longer to come through and realised she was trying to keep herself from falling back to sleep. I told her to go back to sleep, sending her every ounce of love that I could muster.

When she'd fallen back to sleep I decided to take a walk around the camp. I found Cassian quite quickly, staggering around the camp with a few of his officers, laughing very loudly. When they saw me, they made their excuses and left. Cassian guffawed at their scuttling away from me. He had obviously been drinking a lot. He slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Let's go get a drink," he said.

* * *

We walked around the camp, and as everyone started waking up and having breakfast Cassian, Azriel and myself got ourselves ready. I say got ready, they tapped their gauntlets and were instantly wearing their battle armour, all seven Siphons apiece visible. They already had Viktorius and Truth-Teller strapped between their wings and were armed with all their other weapons, they were more than ready. I merely snapped my fingers and was wearing my battle armour. My sword – Noctis Vicissitudinem – was strapped down my spine.

I met up with Cassian and Azriel outside my tent. I was going to winnow with Cassian to one of the legions attacking from the north, whilst Azriel was going to take a small team and attempt to infiltrate Autumn's palace while we had them occupied. Tamlin was going to lead his shifters that were pushing from the south and Bron would look after the Spring border.

"Ready?" I asked Cassian and Azriel. They both nodded. "Good, then let's get this done."

* * *

Looking behind me, I saw the ranks of Illyrian Warriors at my back, Cassian was stood next to me. He drew Viktorius and I drew Noctis Vicissitudinem; my sword, meaning Night's Vengeance, was a gift from my mother and sister after completing the Blood Rite. The blade and hilt were jet black, not a speck of light reflected from their surface. The handle was wrapped with black leather and there was a large onyx on the pommel with the crest of the Night Court engraved on it – a mountain with three stars above it. Unlike Feyre's sword Arco Iris, that reflected and shimmered with the colours of a rainbow, Noctis Vicissitudinem seemed to pull all light from around it, it was almost like there was an aura of Night around it. The weight was welcome in my hand and I spun it around in anticipation of what was to come.

I decided against contacting Feyre this morning, I didn't want her to worry any more than she already was, and I needed my head clear. I looked over to Cassian and he looked back, not a hint of a hangover in his face. He gave me the grin that meant trouble for our enemies. I flared my wings and slightly bent my knees, ready for a speedy take-off. Cassian knew the signal. He braced himself similarly to myself, as did the legions at our backs.

"LAUNCH!" Cassian roared, as Cassian and I, followed by row after row, launched and headed towards the capital of Autumn.

* * *

It had taken us over a day to get near the capital. We'd stopped for the night, to give the soldiers chance to rest and eat, then resumed early the next morning. Cassian had sent scouts out and hadn't seen any sign of Autumn's forces, so he ordered the legions to put down again. Whilst we were trained to fly then fight, I wanted them in peak condition, and with the amount of flying they've done, it wasn't too much to put down for a while. Besides, Az and his small tactical team were still not quite ready. Tamlin was in position, ready for the go from Azriel.

Three hours after we'd made camp I got a message from Azriel – his force was about two hours flight away from the capital, but he was going to rest them and leave their encampment early tomorrow morning, so they should be there about an hour after us. Hopefully, Eris would be so busy dealing with us and Tamlin that he wouldn't notice Azriel's team.

Cassian got the forces rallied before daybreak the next morning. We took off quickly, flying fast and hard, ready for battle. As we got closer the scouts reported back that they had spotted some of Autumn's forces, most appeared to have formed a perimeter around Autumn's palace, but several battalions had free roam in the capital.

Nodding to Cassian, we split up, ready to implement the plan. I got in position to lead a direct assault on the palace, clearing a way inside whilst Cassian would deal with the forces outside. Devlon and his legion would join me, and the rest were taking the outside.

Once again, I drew Noctis Vicissitudinem and adjusted my grip on the handle.

"ATTACK!" Cassian shouted, as the Illyrians all dived down and Tamlin and his forces appeared. The air was wrought with sound as orders were shouted, boots clomped on the ground as Warriors forcibly landed and as metal clashed with metal. Autumn was about to fall.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks again to my Inner Circle – Infernas81 and Yasnah. Big thank you to Infernas81 for designing and drawing the cover art for this story.**

 **Also, thank you to Guest, ChocolateKake and Imagifictions for the awesome reviews for the last chapter!**

 ***Trigger Warning* – This chapter contains mention of attempted rape.**

Chapter 9

 **FEYRE POV**

After Rhys told me two days ago that they were ready to begin their invasion of Autumn in the morning I haven't been able to settle at any activity. I'm too antsy to sit and read or paint and I don't want to do gardening like Elain. Truth be told, I'm ticking off Nesta and Lucien with my pacing and fretting.

In an attempt to get my mind off the main battle in Autumn they have been accompanying me into the grounds as we check the wards and shields. I wanted to go to the nearby villages but was told no, as it wasn't safe.

Elain has been very quiet since we arrived back in Spring. She is making a conscious effort not to allow Lucien to see her face. I think she only allows Azriel to see her – the only one of us that she will show her face to – as she knows that he sends his shadows after her to keep an eye on her, so he knows what she looks like anyway. She hasn't had any new visions, and Amren said that she is still attempting a translation of the second one she had.

Lucien is being as annoying in his protection of me as ever, and now that Elain has withdrawn again I am having to endure his constant need for reassurance that she is going to be ok. Nesta thankfully told him to just leave it; to keep showing her that he loves her and that her face doesn't matter to him (which we know it doesn't, but Elain obviously needs that reassurance).

Out of the four of us that have come to Spring, Nesta is the one that has truly embraced being here. Gone are her dresses, conservative jewellery and intricate hairstyles; in are her Illyrian fighting leathers, daggers and hair thrown up into a messy bun. Since we got here she's taken to wearing a basic sword that Lucien procured from the armoury for her; Cassian has been designing one for her, but he hasn't been able to get it made yet.

"Any news from the oversized bats?" Nesta asked as she fell into one of the dining chairs for dinner.

"Nesta," Elain quietly admonished her. Nesta waved away her disapproval, grabbing hurriedly at the food.

"Nothing," I responded glumly. They knew when the last time I'd 'spoke' to Rhys was, and that was the night before they left their encampment. Lucien shifted in his chair, looking uncomfortable. Nesta stopped spooning potatoes onto her plate and looked at him. "What do you know?" I asked him.

He looked uncomfortable as he looked between me and Nesta. We both just looked at him. He looked between us and seemed to reconcile himself, "they were preparing to engage this morning," he explained. My heart felt like it had seized in my chest and I blindly reached for Elain's hand, needing it to anchor me. I looked at Nesta and she also looked pale, as I felt her hand grab mine. Lucien glanced between the three of us, worried that he had said too much. "They'll contact us as soon as they've taken the capital," he rushed to inform us.

Vaguely, I remembered nodding to him, then getting up from the table and leaving the room. I didn't realise the others had left too until I felt Elain hold one hand and Nesta the other. Lucien got in front of us and turned so we could see him. "This is why I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want to worry you," he explained. "I will say this though, Rhysand, Cassian and Azriel are a lot older than me and have fought in many battles. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"How can you say that?" Nesta growled at him, "the last battle they fought, Azriel ended up with shredded wings, Cassian was severely injured and Rhysand DID die!"

"Can we please not talk about that," I whispered as a traitorous tear rolled down my cheek. Lucien realised his mistake after Nesta's tirade and looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

"I…I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I didn't mean to upset either of you. I understand that Hybern was hard on all of you."

"HARD!" Nesta roared at him, "our father died at Hybern, and then with what happened to our mates, it's a wonder Feyre and I haven't gone to them," she continued to rant.

In her tirade she didn't realise what she'd just referred to Cassian as. Elain's eyes widened when she realised, and I gave a very small head shake, telling both of them not to call Nesta out on it. There would be time later to attempt to talk to her about it.

* * *

"Feyre!" I pulled my arm away from covering my eyes and blinked rapidly. I saw Nesta, and she looked rattled.

"What's up?" I asked, panicking that something had happened in Autumn. I automatically pulled on the bond but felt nothing, just like the past three days.

"We've had reports the wargs from Autumn have broken through the lines and they're heading this way," she reported. I started sitting up in bed but was struggling, so tutting and rolling her eyes, Nesta stomped over and offered her hand so she could pull me up. As I was taking my pyjamas off, Nesta threw my fighting leathers to me, "get dressed quick. Lucien was talking of moving you, but I don't see where he's going to hide you."

"I'm not hiding," I told her, as I stood up, pulling my trousers up. I swung my jacket around my shoulders and motioned for her to help me with the laces, so I'd be quicker. "Is Elain up?" Nesta nodded.

When I was dressed and armed we went into Elain's room to find her huddled up, mumbling incoherently. We gently pulled her up and set about getting her dressed in plain trousers and tunic. She didn't seem to realise we were dressing her, until she noticed us clipping a dagger belt around her waist. She was not impressed at that we were arming her. "What's happening?" she whispered.

Nesta decided to give her the non-sugar-coated, succinct explanation, "there are wargs from Autumn heading in this direction."

At Nesta's explanation, Elain's eyes widened, the shock clearly evident. "He's coming for me!" She slumped onto her bed, pulling roughly at her golden-brown hair. "Arian's coming back for me." Nesta and I grabbed one of her hands each, desperately trying to disentangle her fingers.

"Elain, please," I pleaded, still struggling to free her hair. She remained sat on her bed, continually pulling on her hair, not seeming to realise Nesta and I were there, mumbling over and over about Arian coming back.

We were trying to calm her down, so we could leave, when her door banged open and Lucien practically ran into the room. He threw himself onto his knees and grabbed Elain in a tight embrace. After her initial stiffness as his touch, she seemed to melt into him, relaxing at his caress. When her mumbling had stopped he gently pushed her away from himself and brushed her damp hair away from her face, inadvertently exposing her scar and blind eye. She let out a little squeak of protest and made to move her hair back, but he caught her wrist. "No Elain. Please don't hide your pretty face, especially from me." He let go of her wrist and she withdrew her arm, leaving her full face exposed. "I felt you, I felt your pain and anguish," he said to her.

Before Elain could respond to his declaration that confirmed the tightening of their bond, Nesta butted in. "What are we doing then?"

I struggled to hold in my sigh at Nesta. Yes, things were about to happen, but Elain had just taken a big step with allowing Lucien to see her disfigured face. Lucien sighed and looked at Nesta. "I'm not sure. As you know the wargs are heading in this direction." He looked to me, "I could take you back to Velaris and leave you with Amren and Mor."

I shook my head. "No. I'm supposed to look after Spring whilst I'm here, so I won't run away."

Sighing again, Lucien replied, "I knew you'd say that. I think we should pull the Illyrians back, to guard the estate."

"We can't leave the villages between here and the border at their mercy," I countered.

"And we can't spread ourselves too thin!" Lucien retorted.

"The reports I've had have said that they're not really bothering with the villages," Nesta informed us. "However, I've given the order to evacuate the outlying villages to the manor grounds." I nodded in appreciation of her forethought.

As we were discussing the wargs, we didn't notice that Elain had once again started yanking on her hair. "Elain," I gently said, as I drew her to me, "we won't let Arian get to you. I promise." She gave a little nod and whimper in response.

* * *

Nesta and Lucien had spent the morning ensuring the manor was as fortified as it could be. We'd gotten word from the scouts that the wargs were getting closer and were definitely on their way here. Elain was safely ensconced within our suite, with Warriors outside the door. Nesta, Lucien and I were outside, making last minute preparations.

I had just finished setting up the command post when heavy boots landed with a thud behind me. I whirled around, grabbing Arco Iris as I spun and had my sword to the throat of a young Illyrian male before I had time to think. I thought that I'd once again have to thank Cassian for his training and making things like this second-nature.

The Illyrian boy put his hand up in a placating gesture and swallowed. "Apologies High Lady, but I bring word – "

Before he could finish his sentence Nesta had stormed over and smacked him upside the head. "What in the name of the Cauldron do you think you're doing?!" She shouted at him. Without stopping, she continued her ranting, "you're supposed to report to me, I'm in charge of this defence."

The boy would have lowered his head in deference to Nesta, but I realised my sword was still at his throat. I withdrew it and placed it back in the scabbard. "Report!" I ordered him.

"The wargs will be here in about 15 minutes. The force that Captain Nesta sent out slowed them down, but they were too few to stop them completely. They are being led by Arian."

Nesta and I both nodded and Nesta sent him to inform Lucien and Jaze to expect an imminent attack. He apologised again before flying off. Nesta looked at me, "Feyre, you should get inside. Before you start, Lucien and I can handle this, but you need to make sure Elain is okay, especially as that bastard Arian is leading the wargs." She stopped, thinking for a moment before continuing, "do you think he's coming for Elain?"

I shrugged, "Elain. Me. To get to Tamlin by taking out his capital. Who knows."

Nesta nodded. "Go inside and look after Elain and yourself." I reluctantly agreed. I was about to turn away and head back into the manor and I noticed that she looked torn. She was having an internal dilemma, so I waited until it looked like she'd come to a decision. "Feyre…." She tentatively began, "I know that your exhausted and your magic is off, but do you think you'd be able to use your daemati magic to keep a link open between the four of us, so we know if you and Elain have a problem?"

"I'll try, but if the link goes dark don't assume the worst," I cautioned. Nesta nodded her understanding.

* * *

Jaze had walked me back to our suite. As Lucien was outside, he'd been given orders from Lucien and not Nesta not to allow me out of his sight at any cost. Lucien hadn't wanted to leave me, but as he had extensive knowledge of Spring it made sense that he was outside, helping to predict where the wargs would come from.

Elain, Jaze and I sat at the dining table in our room, literally twiddling our thumbs. There was silence between the three of us. Suddenly, the unmistakable howl of a warg rent through the grounds, swiftly followed by many more. Elain's head whipped around, the terror she was feeling was apparent. Jaze reached a hand out, in an effort to put it on her forearm in a comforting gesture, but she snatched her arm back, mumbling about Arian. Jaze did not look perturbed.

"My apologies, Lady Elain," he said, but Elain didn't hear him, she was again lost to a vision.

She was sat, staring at the wall behind Jaze, cradling the arm that she'd snatched away from him. Jaze stared at Elain, then waved his hand in front of her eyes and snapped his fingers in her face. He got up from the table, "I'll send for Madja, my Lady."

I managed to stop him from leaving, and then had to give him a brief explanation of Elain and her See-ing abilities. I told him we'd just have to wait it out. I hoped that she might be able to give us something useful, but in the back of my mind I doubted it; she was under so much stress, and the worry she had of Arian re-capturing her would no doubt addle her powers.

"Once the scarlet fog clears, the land will be pure." Elain said. She then blinked a few times rapidly and opened her eyes to see me and Jaze looking back at her. "I did it again, didn't I?" She asked, hanging her head, seemingly in shame.

"Yes, you had another vision, but I have no idea what it is," I confirmed for her.

Elain was about to say something, but jut as she'd opened her mouth yet more howls pierced the air, seemingly from just outside the grounds. Elain ran to the window and gasped. Jaze was right behind her, also looking out, as I made my way over as quickly as I could.

I had never before seen a warg in real-life, I'd only seen pictures in the books back in Velaris, and if I saw them again it would be too soon. These….things, that were currently swarming the grounds, had the shape of a wolf but were three-times the size. Their black fur looked to be matted and stuck up in all directions. They had huge, sharp teeth that could cut through whatever was in their path. But what got me was their eyes – they were bright red, almost like they were filled with blood.

Elain let out a scream and ran from the window towards the door to the hall. Jaze tried to grab her but missed. Elain got to the door and flung it open. The two Warriors that were stood there looked around and also went to grab her; this time they both managed to get a hold of her, but then they both slumped down to the ground.

I was shouting for Elain to stop, as there was no way I'd be able to catch her. Jaze didn't want to leave and we both headed for the corridor to check for Elain and on the Warriors. At the door, I looked both ways down the hallway and couldn't see Elain. I checked the Illyrians, and noted they were both breathing, but neither appeared to have any physical injuries. Cursing under my breath, I managed to contact Nesta and Lucien via the link and tell them what had happened. Lucien decided to pull back to the manor, so that he would be with me, but he'd also keep a look out for Elain.

Despite my want to go out and start looking for Elain straight away, I reluctantly agreed to wait for Lucien. When he got to the room, he couldn't believe that Elain had been able to incapacitate two Illyrian Warriors with a single touch apiece. Madja's apprentice had arrived with him, so we left her to tend the Illyrians whilst Lucien, Jaze and I headed to the grounds.

* * *

On our way down the stairs, Lucien and Jaze both tried to persuade me to wait inside. I pointed out that Elain had fled in terror and that it would be only me or Nesta that would hopefully be able to get through to her. I did point out to them that I would take command of the legion from Nesta, so she could search; Jaze and Lucien begrudgingly let me accompany them.

As much as flying would have been easier – and safer – we decided against it; Lucien didn't have the ability to fly and since my pregnancy had progressed I'd had to give up flying as I hadn't been able to master using my wings with an altered centre of gravity. Unlike the other Illyrians – not including Azriel – I'd not been flying since birth, so I hadn't gotten to grips with all of the advanced techniques.

Being on foot meant the danger was very real, and I was worried that Elain had already met a warg, and I didn't want to see the aftermath of that. My magic was fluctuating between fire and ice wreathing around my fingers and wrists, making Arco Iris reflect the alternating red and blue tones. Lucien and Jaze kept looking at me with concern, and I just glared back at them, so neither said anything.

With my tracking, and the tentative mating bond Lucien had with Elain, we were able to discern the direction she'd fled in, and we weren't impressed; she had headed towards the shack that Arian and Meras had taken her to. I heard Lucien muttering several curses when he realised where we were heading.

We were just about to pass into the tree line when there was a loud howl from very close to us, followed by a scream. Lucien glanced between the area we'd heard the scream come from and me, torn between his potential mate and his sworn duty. I told him to go and he broke into a full-out run, Jaze and I heading that way as quickly as I could manage.

Ahead of us I could hear growling, shouting and whimpering. Paying no heed to my own health I rushed faster, following the sounds. As the noise got louder we slowed down, opting for stealth over speed. Making sure we weren't seen, we stopped before a particularly large oak tree, so that we could attempt to formulate some kind of plan.

A little way in front of us was Arian, mounted on one of his wargs. Elain in front of Arian, her body was slung over the warg; head one side, feet the other and he was holding her in place. Lucien stood his ground in front of them, his sword slashing at the warg every time its jaws got too close to him.

"Let her go Arian!" Lucien managed to grind out from between his clenched teeth.

Arian smirked at him, "I'd like to see you make me little brother." Lucien gave him a savage growl in response. Tutting, Arian goaded, "careful now, you don't want to startle your little mate, do you?" Lucien's response to this was a further growl and getting himself into a fighting stance. Chuckling at Lucien's reaction, Arian carefully patted Elain's bottom, that just happened to be right in front of him, due to the position that he'd placed forced her into.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Lucien roared as he lunged at Arian. The warg snapped its huge maw and Lucien deftly rolled away, the teeth barely missing him, as two other mounted wargs emerged from the trees, joining Arian at his side.

Lucien's eye was black, he was running on anger and a need to protect his mate. He was going to get himself killed or seriously injured, but I was struggling to find a way in that didn't result in Arian riding away on his warg with Elain.

Arian kept goading at Lucien and Lucien kept trying to jab his sword at Arian and his warg. He had to keep dodging the warg as it snapped its teeth at him, and Arian just laughed at his feeble attempts to retrieve his mate. I had just thought to contact Nesta via the link and see if she could create a diversion by generating a big bang. Hopefully, it might distract Arian enough that Lucien could get past his defences, but also that Jaze could get to him quickly, to assist.

It was the best plan Jaze and I could come up with, but before we could implement it, everything went wrong…

Arian had tired of Lucien's ineffective methods and decided to incite him further, which meant torturing Elain. He began by ripping up her shirt and tunic, exposing her lower back. Before Lucien could stop him, he'd sliced his dagger lightly down her lower spine, Elain screaming in pain. Lucien roared a roar of pure rage and pain at seeing his mate being hurt.

The screams and roars seemed far away to me in my current condition. I was severely frustrated at my inability to do anything to help my sister. My magic was going completely haywire, I was struggling to keep control of it; rather than trying to get Elain free I was desperately trying to stop myself from having a magical melt-down. I was so disoriented from the exertion that Jaze was having to prop me up. My effort was all for nought though when Arian started pulling Elain's trousers down, taunting Lucien that he was going to show his mate what a true son of Autumn felt like.

I remember the roaring sound in my ears, I remember my anger, I remember my scream…..and I remember my magic exploding out of me. I noticed that Arian, his warg and the other two wargs that had been there a second ago, weren't there anymore.

Suddenly, everything seemed to stop, then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you once again to my Inner Circle – Yasnah and Infernas81. A huge thank you to Infernas81 for designing and drawing the cover art for my previous story Visiting Spring (he also did the cover art for this story too).**

 **Thank you to Guest and Guest for the reviews. Also, thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed and read this story – 3,250+ views so far.**

Chapter 10

 **RHYS POV**

As I walked around the Autumn palace, I avoided the bodies and the blood and gore. I hated the cost of war and didn't want it to come to this. The battle to take the palace – and the capital – was brutal and bloody. Cassian stayed in the grounds of the palace, whilst I went inside, along with Tamlin.

We fought our way to the throne room, that was the most heavily guarded room in the palace. When we got inside we found Lady Sienna – Eris' mother and Beron's widow – surrounded by guards, including Eris. I had no desire to kill Lady Sienna and had given orders that she was to be protected. After what that female had been through at the hands of her husband, she deserves some happiness, and hopefully when all this is done, it can be arranged for her; maybe with a certain High Lord of Day.

Feyre suspects that she had an affair with Helion, and that she got with child, resulting in Lucien. She hasn't told anyone else of her suspicions of Lucien's paternity, but I do know there have been more than a few furtive glances between Sienna and Helion. Still, I don't think that any of us will endear ourselves to her with what we are doing and about to do – namely, killing all but one of her sons.

Tamlin – in his beast form – had smashed open the doors to the throne room, and we saw Azriel and his small team engaged in combat. We immediately joined the fray and quashed all resistance to us quickly. All of the Autumn soldiers were dead, so the only ones alive from Autumn, were Eris and Lady Sienna. I bowed to the lady and bid her go with Lord Devlon. At first, she resisted our entreaties to leave the room and go to her chambers, but I summoned a healer to accompany her, to hopefully show that we didn't want to hurt her. As she was leaving, she ran back and grabbed Eris in a fierce hug; she knew she wouldn't see him again, then she allowed the healer and Devlon to lead her out.

The only ones now remaining in the room was Tamlin, Azriel, Eris and myself. Eris was knelt on the floor at Azriel's feet, facing away from him, and towards us. Az's sword loosely rested on Eris' shoulder; one wrong move from Eris and Azriel would take his head without a second thought.

I started to circle clockwise around Azriel and Eris, whilst Tamlin stalked around anti-clockwise. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my ally, Eris," I taunted, as I continued circling. He didn't say anything but looked at me with one blood-shot eye, the other was swollen shut. "I would congratulate you on your ascension to High Lord, but there's no point, so I'll wait and pass on my congratulations to your successor." At this his eye widened and his nostrils flared in fear. He tightened his grip on his clearly fractured wrist. "Oh Eris, what would dear old Beron say if he could see you now?" Again, he didn't respond, but now he held his head tall, the look in his eye one of acceptance at his fate and defiance. "Fancy another new High Lord of Autumn?" I asked Tamlin, as we both continued our circling. A deafening roar was Tamlin's answer. I stood in front of Eris and crouched down, so I could look him in the eye. "You betrayed me and my Court, you then invaded my Night and Spring. That's enough to seal your fate, I'm just sorry that Morrigan isn't here to see." I started to stand up and drew my sword from its scabbard down my back and rested it against his throat. I gave a small nod to Azriel, who withdrew Truth-Teller from Eris' shoulder. I took a sharp breath in and swung; there was a dull thud as Eris' head hit the floor. Tamlin let out another roar. "Az – "

Before I could finish my order to Azriel the door banged open and Cassian came running inside. "Wargs have broken into the Spring Court."

My heart seized in panic and I'd winnowed away before I could say anything.

* * *

 **CASSIAN POV**

I was clearing up outside, quashing small pockets of resistance and organising the setting up of our encampment when I felt Lucien through the link that Rhys had for us. I had gotten reports before we assaulted the palace to say that the wargs were on their way to Spring's capital, so I made sure to send reinforcements there.

 _Cassian, I can't get through to Rhysand_ , he said.

 _Rhys, Az and Tamlin are dealing with Eris,_ I told him. _Have you sorted out the wargs or do you need extra help?_

He seemed to hesitate, which I didn't like. _It's taken care of_ , was the only thing he responded.

Lucien hesitated again, and I felt my anger rise. _What is it Lucien?_ I demanded.

 _It's Feyre_. That was the only thing I needed to hear before I took off for the palace, pushing my exhausted body to go faster.

* * *

 **RHYS POV**

My winnow brought me out at the doors to the Spring manor. Jaze was waiting at the doors for me. "Where is she?" I demanded, before I'd fully formed.

"I took her to her rooms, fetched Madja, then returned here to wait for you, High Lord," Jaze told me. I could feel my inner beast straining at the leash and Jaze must have seen this too as he hastily added, "she is with Madja, Lucien and Lady Elain." I didn't say anything to him, but ran into the manor, heading for Feyre's room.

The door from the hallway was open, so I walked straight in without seeing anyone, but I could hear voices from Feyre's room. Lucien was stood leaning in the doorway and saw me first. I stopped next to him to take in the scene. Feyre was on the bed, looking more pregnant than she did when I brought her to Spring, Elain was laid on the bed next to her, curled up but holding Feyre's hand. Madja was on her knees on the floor next to Feyre, crushing some herbs with a pestle and mortar. Aside from my clearly unconscious mate, the other thing that concerned me was that Feyre, Elain and Lucien were red, and from the scent in the room I could tell it was blood.

"What happened?" I demanded, unable to keep the growl out of my voice.

Lucien looked back to Feyre and Elain before he spoke. "Arian came with his wargs. We engaged, but Elain freaked out and ran." I heard Elain whimper as he said this. "Feyre refused to stay here, she said that Elain would need either her or Nesta to get through to her, and Nesta was busy with the defence, so I begrudgingly took her and Jaze to go look. We found Elain – Arian had captured her. He…he tried doing things to her and then, everything happened. One moment, Arian was in front of us, with Elain slung over his warg, the next moment Feyre roared, I felt powerful magic, and when I looked again, Elain was on the floor and Arian, his warg and the other two that were with him were gone. Then I noticed that we were covered with….." his voice trailed off as he indicated himself.

"She misted them?" I asked to myself in a whisper. Lucien looked at me with wide eyes and I shook my head and indicated for him to continue.

"When I realised what had happened, I looked to Feyre. I saw as her eyes rolled up and she collapsed. Jaze grabbed her before she hit the ground. I picked up Elain and winnowed us back then we brought Feyre up here and I stayed whilst Jaze fetched Madja. When he came back I asked for an update on the battle," he hesitated again, and I growled at him to get a move on with his explanation, "he told me that all of the wargs that had invaded had suddenly disappeared."

Obviously, Feyre had misted ALL of the wargs and riders that had come Spring. No wonder she was out, the magic that would have required would have been phenomenal. I looked to Madja, who was still busy mixing up the preparation she was making. "How are they?" I asked, worrying about the answer.

She stopped her work and looked up at me, seeming to realise only now that I was here. "She's expended too much magic; her body is shutting down. I've sent word to High Lord Thesan that I need his help urgently." I nodded at her explanation. As ever, Madja didn't waste her words, getting straight to the point, but she wasn't finished. "As you've probably noticed, the baby has grown much more since we left Night. I estimate that there is maybe a month left before the baby is ready for delivery, but given the High Lady's current state, Lord Thesan may suggest delivering early to give Lady Feyre's body every chance to heal." Madja went back to her work.

I couldn't speak or think. I know what I wanted and needed to ask, but there was no way that my brain was working enough to form these into coherent questions that would come out of my mouth. Fortunately, Elain asked one of the things I needed to know. "Too soon….." she mumbled. Madja looked over at Elain, eyes full of sympathy. She stood up from her herbs and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over Feyre to take Elain's hand.

"My dear, your sister and that mate of hers are more resilient than other Fae; the fact they have both come back from death is testament to that. I have no doubt that their baby is just as tough." She placed Elain's hand on Feyre's stomach and I could see the ripple across her skin as Elain's hand was given a firm kick. This made both Elain and Madja smile. "See? Besides, we wouldn't deliver early unless we were sure it was in both of their best interests." Madja had looked up at me as she said the last part, and I gave her a small nod to indicate I had heard and understood what she had just said. She gave me a small smile as she got up from the bed and returned to her herbs on the floor.

* * *

Thesan had arrived a little while later, once Lucien had sent him an assurance that the war was pretty much over, so him coming to Spring shouldn't cause any problems for Dawn. Lucien and I were thrown out of the room, leaving Feyre with Madja, Thesan and Elain. I paced in the small sitting room, just outside Feyre's bedroom as I heard the two healers whispering to each other; trying, and failing, to understand what they were saying.

Azriel had arrived at some point and said that Tamlin had made a spectacle of burning Eris' body outside the palace. This had stopped most of the resistance. Cassian wanted to return to Spring but was remaining in Autumn with Tamlin until given further instructions.

There was still no clear High Lord of Autumn, which meant whoever it was had gone to ground. We knew that Eris was dead – I had taken his head off. Feyre had misted Arian. That left Meras and Voral remaining of Beron's sons. I wasn't counting Lucien as Feyre was totally convinced he was Helion's son, so he wouldn't inherit Autumn.

Azriel had briefly left to tell Amren and Mor all that had happened. They reported that nothing had happened in Night, but they were still keeping watch. When he returned, Azriel said that Mor was upset about Feyre and Amren wanted her taking back to Night.

Eventually we were allowed back in to Feyre's room. Nesta was now with us after leaving one of her Lieutenants in charge in the grounds. The four of us sombrely entered the room. Feyre didn't look much changed from when I saw her earlier, apart from now she was cleaned up and wearing her pyjamas, as was Elain. The pyjama top was buttoned over her breasts, but was left undone over her stomach, leaving her now very pregnant abdomen for all to see.

Thesan was sat on the edge of the bed, a hand that was glowing with a golden light was resting against Feyre's bump. I growled at seeing another male with his hand on my pregnant mate, especially on her bare skin. Thesan looked up at me, Madja stood right in front of me and Azriel and Lucien each put a hand on one of my shoulders each, holding me in place. Madja folded her arms and stared at me. "You can leave again if you can't control yourself," she stated sternly. I looked down in defeat and the others sighed in relief. Madja told us all to sit down so she and Thesan could explain what was happening.

Thesan and Madja had spent the last couple of hours attempting to replenish Feyre's energy reserves, with herbs, potions and magic, but to not much avail. They determined the baby was healthy, although he or she appeared to have begun flaring their wings, which might make delivery difficult, which is what Thesan was doing now; he was using magic to encourage the child to tuck their wings back in.

Thesan finished up quickly. "Done!" he exclaimed loudly. "Although, I wouldn't be surprised if the baby does it again, he or she appears to be VERY headstrong," he chuckled. He sat down in one of the chairs. "I've done what I can. She performed some seriously impressively strong magic, so she might be out of it for a little while."

I barely heard what he said, I went over to the bed and picked up Feyre's hand and kissed the back of it, then leaned and kissed her forehead. Sitting on the bed, I put my hand on the pale skin of her stomach and was promptly kicked. I knew they'd be ok, I just had to wait.

* * *

 **FEYRE POV**

Blinking rapidly to try and clear the blurry vision, I carefully moved my eyes around to get my bearings. I felt someone on the bed next to me and saw Elain curled up next to me, one of her slender hands was placed protectively over my growing baby. I felt that my hand was being held and moved my eyes to my right to see Rhys asleep in a chair next to my bed. I was then aware of an awful snoring/snuffling sound, I moved my head a small amount to see Tamlin – in his beast form – curled up on the floor next to the bed.

Steeling what little energy I had, I managed to move my head a little more, trying to take in my room. What I saw made me blink rapidly again, thinking that I must have been having a dream.

As well as Rhys, Elain and Tamlin, Thesan and Helion were asleep in two high back chairs, their shoes off and legs stretched out in front of them. Nesta was curled up asleep on the window seat and Lucien was slumped asleep on the floor next to her. Azriel was stood with his back to me, his shadows wrapped closely around him, looking out the window at the stars.

As soon as my eyes alighted on him, I felt the presence of his shadows beginning to swirl around me, gently prodding. He must have sensed my annoyance at his mithering of me, for he turned around with a huge grin. I tried to smile back, but I didn't have the energy. I then tried to open a link to him, using my daemati abilities, but that was impossible. Azriel shook his head and cupped his hand to his mouth. Suddenly one of his shadows darted over and I heard Azriel whispering in my ear, "no magic! You need to rest and get your strength back." I was starting to lose focus; it was darkening at the edges of my vision. Azriel sent another shadow to whisper to me. "Go back to sleep Feyre. Rest. Your baby – and the rest of us – are fine, don't worry." I barely managed a small smile before the blackness swallowed me again.

* * *

When the darkness alighted again, I was aware of people talking, but my addled brain couldn't recognise the voices. They appeared to be arguing.

" – in Night."

"I know you….move her, I just don't…it's safe for them."

"Amren promised her – "

Then it went silent again.

* * *

This time, rather than seeing or hearing, I could feel. I felt something brushing over my stomach and a thud from within me in response.

* * *

What was this Cauldron awful stuff that someone was trying to coax down my throat? I could discern gentle murmuring each time this rank liquid was tipped gently and slowly into my mouth.

* * *

This time, I could hear and feel _something_ – it seemed familiar to me, yet something I'd never experienced before. It felt heavy and oppressive, but it didn't feel like it was near me; it felt like it was miles and miles away; however, it felt like it was coming ever closer. The thing felt wrong somehow. I wanted to move, but I couldn't. I wanted to shout out, but I couldn't. I was stuck, and I didn't like it.

* * *

The feeling within me suddenly filled me with warmth and love. I started to discern a voice in the darkness, a voice that I truly loved, and I knew would lead me out. I concentrated, trying my best to focus, letting the voice guide me out. The more I concentrated the louder the voice got. I recognised the voice! It was Rhys.

 _Rhys?_

 _Feyre?_

I never got to say anything else, as the blackness changed…

* * *

… _The field was bright, so bright I had to shield my eyes against the harsh light, especially as I'd been so used to the darkness that had enveloped me. I hadn't yet turned around to look at the field from facing the water, when I felt a hand clamp onto my shoulder. I screamed at the unanticipated contact. My training kicked in and I dropped into a crouch, spinning with one of my legs out, knocking the feet out from the person behind me. The person landed hard on the grass, with an 'oomph'. I jumped on the prone form, my knees pinning their arms down, my hand raised above my head; clenched into a fist. I blinked as I looked at my assailant, and as I properly saw them and registered who it was, so did he._

" _Rhys?"_

" _Feyre?" We both asked the other, at the same time._

 _My hand fell down to my side. Dream-Rhys was trying to look around from his position underneath me. "Where are we?" He asked. I was about to respond to Dream-Rhys, when the welcome sound of gurgling came from the centre of the field. I looked up and couldn't help my smile when I noticed the ornate cradle. I clambered to my feet, leaving Rhys on the floor, and walked with purpose towards the cradle._

 _When I got there, I stood to the side, watching my daughter again, feeling my love for her. I didn't hear Rhys come up behind me, but I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and his chin rest on my shoulder. "Who's this?" He asked._

 _Unconsciously patting his locked-together fingers, I replied, "our daughter."_

 _Even though I couldn't see his face, I could feel his smile. "Really? How do you know?"_

" _I just do," I said, trying to shrug, but finding it difficult with Rhys' head still on my shoulder._

" _She's beautiful, just like her mother," he said, his voice filled with love and awe._

 _We stood gazing at the beautiful girl before us when a rustle sounded from the trees in front of us. Instinctively, I knew what it was, and what was about to happen. "No, please don't," I whispered, panic filling my voice._

" _Feyre, what's wrong?" Rhys asked me, forehead narrowed._

 _I spun to face him, my arms tightly gripping his upper arms. "The baby. You have to protect her. Don't let her be taken away. Please!" I pleaded, begging him to help me, to protect our daughter. Before Rhys could respond, the fox darted out from the bushes, sprinting towards us. "Protect her!" I screamed in Rhys' face._

 _He managed to shake my hands from his arms, and place his on mine instead, holding me firmly in place. "Feyre, I don't understand. What's happening?"_

" _She keeps being taken away from me," I frantically wailed at him. "I'm not strong enough to keep her safe. You must. Please!" The fox had reached the cradle by now, and had once again jumped up, so her front paws were on the side, so she could peer in._

 _Before Rhys could do or ask anything further there was the sound of wings above. I raised my head but couldn't see anything. Just as the sound of wings came, so did the pulsing noise from the distance. The wing-beats and pulsing built into a crescendo, until it got so loud I had to cover my ears with my hands. The familiar flash of light signalled complete silence. Peering over, I knew what I'd already see; the cradle was empty._

" _NO!" I screamed, falling to my knees. I felt Dream-Rhys' hands on my cheeks as I shouted, screamed and wailed._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks once again to my Inner Circle – Infernas81 and Yasnah. This chapter was awful to write (I had terrible writer's block), and it is only thanks to my Beta's that it's as good as it is. You guys are awesome!**

 **Thank you to Guest, Guest, Guest and Guest for the reviews – I appreciate them.**

 **As you know, this is a sequel to Visiting Spring, and there will be also be a sequel to this story! I think this story will be about 17/18 chapters. I've been thinking what I can name this collection of stories, to help tie them all together - so, I would be grateful for some suggestions. I will give a shout-out to the person who suggests the best name/title. Please review or send a pm with your ideas. Thanks :)**

Chapter 11

 **CASSIAN POV**

I'm still stuck in Autumn. It's been two days since Autumn fell and we put Eris to the sword. We were unsure whether Meras or Voral had taken over as High Lord, as we've not seen or heard from either of them. I'm concerned that they're rallying a counter against us, so Azriel and Lucien have been sent to me to assist in flushing them out from whatever hole they may be concealed. Az and his network of spies are trying to uncover any intel on their plans, whilst Lucien and a small team are targeting all the places Lucien thinks they might hide. So far though we've come up with nothing on both fronts.

I was studying the detailed maps of Autumn in the command post that we'd set up in the throne room of the Autumn palace, when Azriel winnowed in. "Anything?" I asked him, without looking up from the maps.

He sighed, causing me to look up. "Nothing."

"Fuck!" I swore, slamming my hands on the table. "They're planning something, I know it!"

"I agree. It's far too quiet. I've picked up nothing about Meras or Voral, or even Beron's nephew Kadarn." He looked like he was hesitating, deciding whether to add something. I stood up and just stared at him, not in the mood for it. We stood staring at each other and finally Az backed down and voiced what was in his mind. "I think we need to call Rhys back."

"He won't leave Feyre, especially while she's still unconscious."

"I know," he said, sounding defeated. "Unfortunately, only he or Feyre are going to be able to help, before the Autumn rebels reveal their plan. I would rather know what they're up to than having to react to whatever they decide to throw at us."

I didn't like the idea of taking Rhys away from Feyre. "I'll go and ask," I told him, "but I can't promise anything." I indicated for him to look at the maps on the table. "While I'm gone, get Sterd to clear out here," I pointed to an area to the east of the palace, "and make sure Devlon has secured the northern caves."

Azriel nodded and held his arm out for me to grab, so he could winnow me to Spring.

* * *

Azriel barely bothered recoalescing as he dropped me off. As soon as the last remnants of his shadows had disappeared back to Autumn I made my way inside.

The Spring manor was a hive of activity, with servants going about their regular chores like the place hadn't been invaded two days ago. I grabbed one of the servants and asked where Rhys and Tamlin were and was told what I'd expected; they were in Feyre's room.

I didn't bother knocking as I entered the main room from the hallway. Helion, Thesan, Elain and Nesta were all sat around. Nesta was the only one who looked up at me. "Bat," she greeted, before she went back to her book.

I sauntered behind the chair she was sitting on and leant down, right next to her ear. "Sweetheart," I said, grinning.

She turned around and glared at me, but it didn't stop my smile. "He's in there," she said, gesturing with her thumb to Feyre's room.

"How do you know I didn't come to see you?" I purred in her ear.

"Because you know I'd chop your balls off if you left a battlefield just to come here and piss me off."

There was chuckling across the room, and I looked up to see Helion and Thesan trying their best not to laugh. Helion got up to shake my hand. "Seems like Lady Nesta here has got you sussed out Cassian," he said as he clapped my hand with his.

"She wishes," I said, turning to give her a wink. She scoffed at me, rolling her eyes, before she returned to her book, determined to ignore me. I turned back to Helion. "What are you doing here?"

"Thesan here called me," he said, indicating the unassuming High Lord of Dawn. Thesan has always been quiet and reserved, unlike Helion. Helion must have seen the worry I felt at that statement, as he hastened to add, "Feyre is unique, which means that everything she experiences is unknown to us, so Thesan just wanted an extra opinion. She's fine, why don't you go see." I gave him a quick nod as I headed to Feyre's room.

Az had already told me about the baby's growth spurt, but it still didn't take away the surprise of seeing it with my own eyes. They were both asleep, Rhys was on the bed, his arm draped across Feyre, just above her bump, his wings lying on the bed behind him. I didn't want to disturb them, so I just stood, leaning on the doorframe, lost in my thoughts of how to get to Meras and Voral, or whether to bring it up with Rhys at all.

Barely, I registered movement, then heard Feyre shout. I looked over with a jolt to see Rhys – now awake – with his hands cupping Feyre's cheeks, stroking the side of her face. Feyre's eyes were wide open, but with tears spilling from them. Rhys was making shushing sounds, to little effect. The others, in next room behind me, had heard too and were clamouring to get into the room. I stepped aside from where I was leant against the door frame, to allow them in, then moved back. I heard Rhys telling them that Feyre had had a nightmare, and that he had also experienced it with her.

When she had calmed down a little, the others carefully explained to her what had happened. Seeing her surprised face when she saw the size of her swollen abdomen was funny, and I barely contained my laugh. The glare that earned me made told me that my High Lady would be fine.

When Feyre had calmed down and Madja had returned from her enforced rest, she and Thesan threw us out the bedroom. "That female scares me," Helion said, indicating Madja.

"That female is the reason I can still fly. She somehow fixed my broken wings. As far as I'm concerned, she can do no wrong, and if she wants someone killing and their body never to be found, she only has to point."

"That won't be necessary General, but thank you for the compliment," Madja said, poking her head out the door. She gave me a rare smile before returning to Feyre.

Taking the opportunity that had presented itself, I outlined the reason for my visit to Rhys. He was quite adamant he wouldn't leave, until Madja once again poked her head around the door and told him that Feyre had heard what I'd said and said he had to go. He sighed, shouted through to Feyre that he would be back soon, and we left the manor, winnowing back to Autumn.

* * *

 **AZRIEL POV**

It was pretty quiet at the command post in Autumn. I made sure that Cassian's orders had been followed, and then checked up on the status of the supply lines. Hungry Illyrians are not happy Illyrians! Lucien sent a message that the sea caves on the eastern coast showed no signs of Meras or Voral, but he had found some civilians hiding from the fighting, he'd assured them the worse was over and that they could return to their homes.

My spy reports from the other Courts were piled up, demanding my attention, so I sat down with a rather large stack to look through. Whilst we might be friends with the other Courts, it pays to make sure they really are our friends and are not just playing us false. I know Rhys and Feyre trust the others, but it's my job to make sure our Court stays safe.

I had made it halfway through my stack when Rhys and Cassian winnowed into the tent. "Feyre's awake!" Cassian shouted. I looked to Rhys to see the ghost of a smile. There was something bothering him about Feyre, and if he wouldn't tell me later, I'd find out what it was myself.

We outlined what had happened since he left. We had to concede that Meras and Voral might have left Autumn, but we knew the other High Lords wouldn't allow them access to their lands or give them amnesty, so if they weren't in Autumn, then they would be in The Middle.

Rhys sat down and closed his eyes, ready to cast his mind out to see if he could find them with his daemati ability. He put his head in his hands and braced his elbows on the table as he sought them out.

Cassian and I stood watching as the minutes ticked by, without Rhys moving an inch. Ten minutes later, we were still stood there, not daring to move or talk, lest we distract Rhys.

Another five minutes passed, and Rhys finally looked at us. "Got 'em," he whispered. I poured him a goblet of water while he continued, "they're north, trying to open the tunnel to The Middle; it's not the main tunnel, but an offshoot, which is why you haven't found them yet." He took the goblet gratefully, tipping it down his parched throat, as he shared with us the images of where they were. The effort that he had expended had been great, he was pouring with sweat and was fatigued from the exertion. I gestured for him to go to one of the rooms in the palace to rest, but Rhys shook his head, "I'm going back to Spring," he barely managed to say.

"Then I'll take you," I told him, with a tone that left no room for argument. I slung one of Rhys' arms around my shoulder, so that I could carry most of his weight, then looked to Cassian. "I'll be back in ten Cass, then we move." Cassian nodded his agreement, and I winnowed Rhys back to Feyre in Spring.

* * *

After I'd literally dragged and deposited a fast-asleep Rhys into Feyre's bed, I went straight back to Autumn. Cassian had recalled Lucien and Devlon – along with Tamlin's General, Bron – and they were in the throne room waiting for me. Whilst I'd been gone they had formulated their plan. Tamlin would be joining us shortly, and he, along with Lucien and Bron would take a couple of legions into The Middle whilst Cassian, Devlon and myself would come at them from the Autumn side of the tunnel, hopefully trapping them between us.

As soon as Tamlin arrived we split up. I was eager to get this over and cleaned up as quickly as possible.

From the air we could see the signs of soldiers and wargs in the area. A shout went up from the hidden soldiers below and I saw bows being readied as they left their cover. Cassian gave the signal and we all descended in a sharp dive, landing in a semi-circle in an attempt to contain; the loud thuds as hundreds of boots landed on the ground at the same time, like music to my ears. As soon as I was down I flourished Truth-Teller around, loosening up my wrist for what was to come. I'd already sent my shadows off, checking for weaknesses in their defences.

The silence was deafening as both sides stood facing each other. Then, the wargs started growling and snapping, their hugs maws revealing their teeth. These fuckers always made me wary, they'd rip the wings off an Illyrian without a second thought. I knew that all the wings of the Warriors behind me would be tucked in extra tight in response to the threat.

I looked to Cassian, ready for his signal to end this stand-off. Whilst we both had the same rank, when we were together on the field, I always deferred to his lead. He took one step forward. "Attention," he called, "we have you surrounded. Surrender or we will finish this with bloodshed." The enemy soldiers closest to us visibly paled; they knew Cassian's reputation too well.

Several wargs moved apart, as Meras stepped into view. "I am now High Lord of Autumn after you killed my brother Eris. You declared war on us and invaded our Court. We will NOT stand down!" he roared.

"You brought this on yourselves," Cassian countered. "So, what's your decision?"

"I will not hand my Court over to you barbarians!"

"Have it your way." Cassian looked at me out the corner of his eye and I nodded back. A huge grin spread on his face, as he too drew his sword. "ATTACK!"

* * *

The battle was over before it had really begun. Within an hour Meras and Voral both lay dead – Meras having attempted to take Cassian on himself, whilst Voral's body was found amongst a pile of soldiers. Cassian, Tamlin, Lucien and I raced back to the capital to see who had become High Lord of Autumn now, leaving Devlon and Bron to clean up and deal with the surviving soldiers. My bet was on Beron's nephew, Kadarn, had taken over as High Lord. Feyre had shared with me her belief that Helion was Lucien's father, so Autumn wouldn't pass to him, but Day would, when it was time.

Lucien didn't seem at all surprised that the power of the High Lord of Autumn hadn't passed to him. When I finally got the chance to ask him, he told me that he had heard the rumours about his mother and Helion, but now it was proved to him that it was true.

We found Kadarn already at the Autumn palace, drawing up plans for the formal surrender of Autumn; he wasn't a warrior, and wanted what was best for what were now his people, and that was peace. He formally stood down Autumn's forces, issuing apologies for the crimes that his uncle and cousins had committed. Tamlin and Lucien were staying behind with Kadarn, whilst Cassian and I were returning to Spring. We needed to get Cassian's arm tended to – he'd been mauled by a warg, breaking the bones and shredding the muscles, tendons and skin.

* * *

Arriving in Spring, Cassian refused to visit the medical tent that was in the grounds, insisting he wanted to tell Rhys everything that had happened. It didn't matter to him that I could do that, he said he wanted to; though I suspect he wanted to show a certain Archeron sister his battle wounds.

Feyre's rooms were empty when we arrived, save for Rhys and Feyre, who were both sitting up in bed, with Madja bustling around the room, seemingly giving them both a piece of her mind. Upon hearing our arrival, the old healer let out a vexed sigh at seeing the blood dripping from Cassian's hastily bound arm onto the floor. "Inconsiderate," she muttered to herself, then she looked at Cassian with a look that could kill, motioning to a chair in the bedroom, "sit!"

Not willing to annoy Madja anymore than he already had, he quickly sat down, whilst looking rather sheepishly at the healer who was less than half his height. Madja gently but deftly undid the hastily applied bindings, springing back from the blood that poured from the wound. "Warg?" she asked. Cassian nodded. She looked to me, "put pressure on it whilst I get set up," she commanded, as she turned to her kit, pulling out various vials, bottles and instruments.

Once set up, she motioned for me to move, and set about tending to the wound. It took several minutes, complex magic, stitches, various potions and poultices and a cast to treat. Madja looked at Cassian sternly, as she waved a hand to clean up after herself and the blood Cassian had dripped all over the carpet. "That arm will take a long while to completely heal," she told him, "that baby will be here before that cast can come off," she indicated to Feyre. Cassian made to speak, but Madja cut him off, "I know what you're about to say, and this is nothing like when High Lord Tamlin mauled your arm. That was a nip compared to this. You should be thankful you still have an arm I could heal. I will check on it every other day, to make sure it's healing and there's no sign of infection. Until I say otherwise, you're restricted to light duties, and that is an order General." Cassian huffed in response to this. "Do not test me General, I know you don't like being restricted, but its tough, get used to it. If you want a hand to hold your sword, you'll do as I say!" Feyre tried and failed to suppress a laugh at watching Cassian get told off. Madja swung her head to Feyre, "same goes for you High Lady, you need to rest, as I told you earlier. You and General Cassian can keep each other company whilst you both rest and recuperate." Her tone left the both of them in no doubt as to their orders.

* * *

Rhys and I left Spring just after Madja had finished patching up Cass. We were returning to Autumn so Kadarn could formally rescind the Fire Stones that were sent to Night and Spring, and Night and Spring could retract the formal declarations of war against Autumn. Once they were revoked, Tamlin and Rhys asked Kadarn if he would like any help, which he eagerly accepted. He had never trained for – or wanted – the role of High Lord, so he felt out of his depth. It was agreed that Lucien and Bron would stay on in Autumn for a while, to help Kadarn settle his rule and get the Court sorted out. Lucien would also be able to help his mother in her grief; but also, he would no doubt get her to divulge what there was between her and Helion.

Tamlin suggested that Kadarn might want to hold an informal meeting of the High Lords, to introduce himself, so to speak. He seemed very eager with the idea and promised he would send missives to the other Courts inviting the others in two weeks time. By the time we were ready to leave Autumn, Kadarn seemed slightly calmer with his future role and responsibilities. He was assured that he could send word if he needed further assistance.

* * *

Back at Spring we were making plans for our return to Night. Amren kept sending messages, each getting more acrimonious than the last. The final one she sent said that if she didn't get a response within five minutes she would come to Spring and raze the entire Court to the ground to get to her High Lady. Five messages were instantly dispatched – from me, Rhys, Feyre, Cassian and Nesta – assuring her that everything was ok, and we'd return home when Madja gave us the ok for Feyre to winnow. Her response to these had us laughing for some time…

 _Oh. Why didn't you say so?_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Once again, a huge thank you to my Inner Circle – Infernas81 and Yasnah.**

 **Thanks to Guest and mini pony lover for the reviews.**

 **I've had a request to do a prequel of sorts where Rhys finds out Feyre is pregnant. Is this something you want?**

 **Apologies for the lateness of this chapter update - RL got in the way (my kids have been off school for Easter).**

Chapter 12

 **RHYS POV**

Two days later Madja finally gave us the okay to winnow Feyre back to Night. She was now allowed out of bed, so long as she promised to take her time. Cassian has decided that seeing as he is on restricted duties until his arm heals, he is taking the role of Feyre's shadow, much to her annoyance! I'm not sure if Cassian will last the remainder of the pregnancy due to him pissing her off and her magic going haywire because of it.

Feyre still doesn't know what happened with her misting the Autumn soldiers. When I asked her, the last thing she remembers is getting very angry at what was happening to Elain. She also doesn't seem to remember her dreams. Something isn't right, and I told the others to keep more watch over Feyre and her actions, especially until we figure this out.

We had said goodbye to Tamlin this morning, before he left to sort out his borders. All our legions had already begun their flights back to Night; so, all that remained was for us to leave.

When we finally arrived in the hall of the townhouse, we barely got one step before an over-exuberant Mor was launching herself at us. I managed to get Feyre around her and just sat down when Amren stood in front of us. "Good to have you all back. I'm off for a couple of days, I'm visiting Varian." She then turned around and walked out of the front door without looking back or another word! Mor then demanded we tell her in great detail all that had happened, so we found ourselves sat around, recounting our time away.

* * *

 **FEYRE POV**

Whilst things were starting to get back to some kind of normality since getting back from Spring, some things were different. Elain showed the biggest change. After what happened this time, she seemed to have come out of herself, she was no longer covering her face and seemed more like the Elain of old, back when we were human. Amren had determined that Elain's prophecy was in a language called Elvish, last used in Prythian thousands of years ago. Now, she had to translate what the actual prophecy was.

Today, Rhys, Azriel and Nesta had gone on another camp inspection. Reports were sent as every legion arrived back at their camp, detailing injuries and losses, so Rhys and Azriel were going around them all to check and today they were visiting Sterd's camp, so Nesta was taking the opportunity to join them and check on our legion for herself.

Deciding that this was the perfect time to begin working on my plan for Nesta and Cassian, I told Mor and Elain to make themselves busy around the house. Cassian hasn't left me alone since we got back from Spring, and I needed to get him out the house, so I could talk to them freely. To get him to finally leave my side, I waddled around the townhouse, industriously rubbing my swollen abdomen, and constantly bemoaning the lack of cake in the house.

"Fine!" Cassian bellowed, throwing his book on the coffee table and standing up, "I'll go to the bakery and get you cake, so long as; one, you stay in the house, no going in the garden or opening the door. Two, you listen to Amren and do whatever she tells you to do for your safety. Three, when I get back, you stop pacing around!" He stood glaring at me, with three fingers held up to illustrate his conditions.

"Amren's here?" I asked, staring at his fingers.

He nodded. "Got here when you'd fallen asleep on the sofa. She's in Rhys' study working on Elain's prophecy. So?" he asked, wiggling his fingers. I gave a quick nod to indicate my assent of his conditions. "Good." He got himself ready to leave and as he was about to leave the room, he turned back to me, once again wiggling three fingers, "remember!" With that, he left the house.

Hearing the front door finally shut, Mor and Elain crept back into the house from where they were being 'busy' in the back garden, planting some flower beds. "Cassian gone?" Mor asked.

"Yes, so we need to be quick, but – " I didn't get to finish before I got interrupted.

" – but I'm here, Morrigan," Amren finished as she came down the stairs and came into the kitchen to us. "What are you three up to?"

"We're discussing Nesta, Cassian and their potential bond," I told her, trying to sound off-handed about it.

Amren merely stared at me and I thought she was going to admonish us for not leaving them alone, so I was surprised when she wanted further clarification about our motives. "And you're doing this because….?"

"Because in Spring, Nesta actually referred to Cassian as her mate," Elain squeaked out from her position of partially hiding behind Mor; Amren still terrified her.

"What?!" Mor screeched.

"Really?" Amren asked. They both looked between Elain and me, not believing what Elain had just told them. I simply nodded. Mor's jaw hit the floor and even the normally stoic Amren looked shocked at the revelation. I then relayed to the both of them the whole conversation. Amren looked to the three of us in turn, folding her arms and drumming her fingers on her upper arms. "I was going to say that you should leave them alone," she began, holding up a finger to Mor who looked ready to interrupt, "but it looks like Nesta reciprocates these feelings, so I will allow the three of you to get involved, to a certain degree."

"The three of us?" Mor asked her, "what about you?"

"I'm not getting involved," Amren scoffed of the notion. "I just wanted to know why you'd sent the bat out." I felt abashed that Amren had seen through my ruse, and she hadn't even been in the room! Amren seemed to consider something for a moment. "This will be the only advice I give you on this matter. Nesta has been learning from Madja for a little while now. Maybe Madja could be too busy to come check on Cassian's arm tomorrow…." She didn't finish the sentence as she turned and headed out of the kitchen.

Mor grinned. "When Cassian gets back – and we've eaten the cake – I'm going to go see Madja."

* * *

Sitting at the dining table for breakfast the next morning with Cassian, Azriel popped his head around the door. "Message from Madja," he said to Cassian, "she's really busy today, so she's going to arrange for one of her apprentices to check your arm." Cassian barely acknowledged the message he was so busy shovelling food into his mouth. I could barely contain my smile behind my glass of orange juice. Azriel noticed and his eyes narrowed in question. I gave him a surreptitious wink, knowing he'd have sent his shadows out to see what I was up to but that he'd also corner me later to ask what was going on.

Azriel left the room just as Rhys entered. He sat in the chair on my left, after giving me a quick kiss on my temple. "Feyre darling, I'm afraid that I have to go out again today, and I won't be back till late tonight." I felt my face fall at the statement. Since we got back from Spring we'd barely seen each other. "I should be free tomorrow," Rhys hastily added, seeing my face.

"And you've got me," Cassian helpfully chipped in. They were spared my response when Nesta walked in, wearing one of her simple dresses.

"Not getting dressed today Feyre?" She asked in her usual demeanour, after noting my pyjamas.

"What's the point?" I asked, with just as much vehemence. "I only get to sit around the house anyway." I saw Rhys and Cassian look between us. I took a deep breath and muttered an apology to Nesta, then I took a deep breath, and trying to be civil I asked, "what are you doing today?"

"I need to pick up some things in Velaris," she said as she poured herself some coffee. "Do you need anything picking up?" she asked, also trying to be more amicable. I shook my head, but thanked her for the offer, then excused myself and headed upstairs.

In my room I sat at my dressing table and picked up my hair brush. I really couldn't be bothered to get dressed, but feeling like I ought to, I began brushing my hair before getting up and heading to my wardrobe. I was half-heartedly going through my maternity clothes when there was a tap at the door and the little voice of Elain asked from the other side, "Feyre?" I called for her to come in. She saw me and saw my apathy, so she told me to sit at my dressing table, whilst she picked out some clothes, then came over and plaited my hair. I told her about Madja's message, and she smiled, saying that she'd tell Mor when they left to go to the docks to oversee the trade shipments that were incoming.

After she'd finished my hair, she started towards the door to leave so I could dress, when I asked her to stay and help me. I still hadn't gotten used to the extra girth I now had to contend with since the baby's exponential growth thanks to events back in Spring, and I needed help to dress. Elain helped me put on the trousers, blouse and tunic that she's gotten out for me and tied the straps behind my back. When she was finished helping, I thanked her with a hug before she left.

When I'd returned downstairs, the others had all left to attend to their own duties, leaving me with Cassian again. I joined him in the front room, both of us sitting in silence, reading our own books.

We had just been given a tray of tea and biscuits by Nuala when I heard the front door open and slam shut hard, followed by footsteps stomping into the front room to us.

"I'm here to check your arm," Nesta called out to Cassian. He sat there, just looking at her, not comprehending what she'd just said, so she elaborated, "Madja sent me." He still didn't understand, so rolling her eyes, Nesta explained, "I am one of Madja's apprentices; she's busy, so she sent me to check your arm."

This time, there was no mistaking her intent to Cassian. The smirk that appeared on his face pointed to that. "You didn't have to apprentice yourself to Madja just so you could feel my body, Sweetheart," he said, giving her an imp-ish wink.

Nesta growled, a deep, dangerous sound and her eyes took on the black-ness they did when she was supremely pissed off. "I wrestled that fucking Cauldron and ended up taking Death from it, but maybe I don't want to deal with death, but with life instead. Maybe I want to help people."

The smirk disappeared, and Cassian looked at her, with something like awe, along with the usual adoration he had when looking at Nesta. He took her hand, rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb, "you do whatever you want to do Nesta, you know that all of us will help you. You didn't need to keep it a secret."

I tried to be discrete as I watched their interaction from behind my book. I saw a blush creep onto Nesta's cheeks and barely stopped a giggle at the sight. I couldn't wait to tell Elain and Mor what had happened. Nesta removed her hand carefully – and almost reluctantly – from Cassian's and began setting up her supplies.

When she was ready, she unbound Cassian's arm with the utmost delicacy, revealing the gruesome wound beneath. However, the smell the befouled the room when the wrappings were removed had my stomach turning somersaults, and I threw myself out the room with all the grace of a rhino trying to ballet dance. I opened the front door and lowered myself onto the step, trying to clear my head with the fresh air. From my position, I could hear Nesta saying that despite their best efforts, an infection had set in, and it had taken a deep hold. I was worried. An infection that took hold this quickly and deeply was going to take a lot of time and expertise to heal. I had no doubt that Nesta would immediately send word to Madja that she was required, but I still tried to stand to go and see if there was anything I could do. Unfortunately, my head had other ideas. I still felt dizzy and nauseous, so I leant my head back against the door frame and closed my eyes, hoping the feeling would pass soon.

* * *

 _I was in the field again, but this time it was different. The grass wasn't the lush green but was brown and withered. The noise from beyond the cliffs was there, much louder and more oppressive than previously. In the middle, was the cradle and the baby inside was screaming. I didn't think but ran as fast as my legs would carry me._

 _When I got to the cradle, I leaned down to pick the baby up, to cuddle her and offer her whatever comfort I could, but the fox that I had seen before came from out of nowhere and leapt at me with such force so as to belie its size. It pushed me to the ground as a darkness descended around the cradle. The screaming from the child quietened down to whimpers then gurgles. The darkness then seemed to evaporate, leaving an empty space; no baby or cradle._

 _The fox was still next to me, pushing at me every time I tried to get up. I only felt anger as I tapped into my Autumn magic, conjuring fire. I burnt the whole field as a wave of fire swept out from me. The fox growled in response to my magic and tried to push me away again. I put my hand up, and the fire that was surrounding my hand burnt the fox, which leapt back from me with a yelp._

* * *

The yelp that sounded right next to me had me snapping my eyes open instantly. I saw that Elain was knelt next to me, her hand having been placed on my growing baby, but I also saw my hand wrapped around her wrist and burn marks beneath my grasp. The look of terror on her face had me scrambling to get away from her.

Elain's yelp of pain had brought the others to the hallway. Nesta pushed past Cassian, and when she saw Elain's wrist – that she was now gently cradling to her chest – her eyes narrowed on me. "What did you do?" She hissed at me as she went to Elain's side. I shook my head, unable to form words to express just how sorry and upset I was.

Shaking my head to try and clear some of the fuzziness, I made to move to Elain, but Nesta pushed her behind her back. I mumbled an apology as I pushed past Mor and headed upstairs as quickly as I could manage, ignoring the calls for me to come back.

In my bedroom I pulled the curtains shut so the room was dark and sat in the corner, drawing my knees up as far as could, and absently played with my hands as I sat there. I heard the voices downstairs and heard when Madja arrived, summoned by Nesta because of Cassian's infection, but no doubt she would tend to Elain whilst she was here.

The guilt for what I'd done to Elain was eating me up inside. I wasn't sure what I was doing or where I was going, but I inadvertently did two things I promised that I wouldn't – the first was that I winnowed, the second was that I left without anyone to accompany one, much less tell anyone that I was leaving.

* * *

 **RHYS POV**

It was pandemonium when Az and I were summoned back at the townhouse. Cassian was storming around, roaring loudly, Nesta doing her best to calm him down. Elain was curled into a tight ball on the settee, her hands over her ears and eyes squeezed shut whilst Madja was alternating attempting to calm Cassian and talk Elain out of her stupor. Mor and Amren were nowhere to be found.

Finally, I got Cass to quiet down enough for them all to tell us exactly what had happened – all I knew for sure was that Feyre had disappeared. Mor and Amren had already begun searching and I sent Az out whilst I got to the bottom of what had happened, in an effort to help pin-point where she'd gone.

Cass and Elain both allowed me to view their memories, and what I saw was concerning. It seemed that Elain had checked on Feyre when she and Mor had arrived back, subsequently scaring her, which is what resulted in her injury. Elain was adamant that Feyre was not at fault – a sentiment not shared by Nesta – as she had obviously protected herself and her baby. It was the look in Feyre's eyes that was strange; rather than her usual blue-grey irises, her eyes were swirls of black, white, yellow, orange, red, blue and green. The swirls had only been there for a moment, before she'd shaken her head and her normal colour had returned. Feyre had then gone to our room, where the others had left her, until Madja went up to check on her after she'd seen to Cassian and Elain and had found the room empty. Then, all hell had broken loose. Mor had immediately left to start checking around Velaris, whilst also contacting Amren, so she could assist. Cass contacted me and Az, and here we were.

I couldn't fault anyone for what had happened, or any decisions that had been made, but that didn't stop me being angry and worried. I tried to contact her through our bond, but she had locked it down, the only thing I could get was that was she in a dark place within herself. I cast out with my daemati ability, but she forcibly blocked me, meaning the search was going to be the old-fashioned way.

Seeing as she was deliberately blocking me, I knew that she hadn't been taken against her will, which eased my worry a very small amount. When I told Az this, he decided to contact all his spies, in all the Courts, endeavouring to find where she'd holed herself up. He also contacted Lucien and got him to go out and look. Before I left to join the search, I grabbed a pen and some paper, so I could send her a letter.

 _Feyre darling._

 _I don't know what's going through that pretty head of yours, but you've got us all worried. Please let one of us know where you are, that you're safe. It doesn't matter if it's not me, but talk to one of us, please._

 _You should know that Madja has healed Elain, and she is perfectly fine. She does not blame you at all, but rather herself for startling you._

 _I'm about to join the others in searching for you._

 _Love you darling, we all do xx_

I folded the paper and sent it to her, praying to the Mother that she'd get it and respond.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks once again to my Inner Circle – Yasnah and Infernas81.**

 **Thanks to PinkGuildKnight for the review.**

Chapter 13

 **FEYRE POV**

I knew that I'd winnowed out of the townhouse, but I didn't have a destination in mind, just that I wanted and needed to leave. So, it was with a snort of amusement when I found myself sat amongst the branches of a snow-covered tree. I instantly recognised where I was; the far north of Night Court, the Illyrian Steppes. I knew enough to know that here was a dangerous area, so really concentrating, I snapped my fingers and Arco Iris appeared in my left hand, and my dagger belt in my right.

Slinging Arco Iris over my shoulder, I begged the Mother to make sure this next bit went well. I willed my wings to appear, and I got the familiar feeling between my shoulder blades. The next bit was the worrying one; attempting to get myself out of the tree without hurting myself. Making sure my wings wouldn't clip any branches I gave them a few flaps, and slowly rose from the top of the tree, and gently lowered myself to the ground. I wasn't willing to risk any more than that due to the shift in my centre of gravity from the baby. On the ground I put on my dagger belt as quickly as I could and then palmed one of the daggers as I took stock of my position. If I was right, I wasn't too far from Lord Devlon's camp, so I decided to head in that direction, not wanting to think about anything else.

I'd been walking for about ten minutes when I felt Rhys pull the bond insistently, causing me to lock it down more. I didn't want to be found; at least not yet. Soon after I felt him trying to search me out. I don't know how I knew he was searching for me, but I just did. I concentrated on not letting him have any details on what I was doing. I continued walking when there was a slight clatter in the snow to my left, I looked over to see a folded piece of paper with a pen on top. I picked it up and continued on my way, until I came upon a rock. I hastily brushed most of the snow away and sat down to have a small rest, watching as my breath clouded in front of me as it met the frigid air, as I tried to calm my panting breaths.

After reading the letter I picked up the pen to write a response.

 _I'm sorry. I'm still in Night and I'm safe. I don't want to come home yet. Tell Cass I'm sorry, I didn't leave without him on purpose. Love you xx_

I blotted at the tears that had fallen on the paper, so as not to smudge the ink, as I folded it back up, and then it and the pen disappeared from my hand. Sighing, I got back to my feet and continued on my way.

I was walking through a particularly dense part of forest when I felt the presence behind me. I stopped walking and stood up straight, not looking behind me. "Bryaxis," I said, looking like I was talking to thin air.

There was a hum from behind me. "High Lady," greeted the monster that formally resided within the library in Velaris. "It's nice to see you again. I see you will birth your young very soon." I nodded my head once in response. "You don't seem happy My Lady. Come, tell Bryaxis of your troubles; you may find I can be more helpful than you know." I nearly spun around at that statement, but the aura from the creature behind me seemed to change – it became more terrifying – and I stopped, "no, My Lady, do not turn around," Bryaxis warned, "you are not ready to see me; not yet."

Licking my lips in an attempt to get some moisture I asked, "what do you know?"

What can only be described a chuckle emanated from behind me, "I am thousands of years old, I have seen things you couldn't imagine. I was created not of Prythian and have knowledge of places other than this land – you will need to clarify what you wish to know, otherwise you and I will be here for a very long time."

Still not looking over my shoulder I clarified, "you just said that you can be helpful to me…how? How can you be helpful, and what do you want in return?"

"I know that you haven't been feeling yourself lately, and that your family have attributed it to the child you carry within you, but that is not so. I know that your magic doesn't work as it should, and that it is more powerful than normal. I know that you suspect something is going to happen. I know that you have been having dreams – dreams in which your daughter gets taken away from you." I gasped at the last part, causing another chuckle. "Oh yes, My Lady. I know all these things."

"But – " I began.

" – our time is short, My Lady, for I must leave. Already I feel the growing presence of the shadows from your Shadowsinger. Know this, things will come to pass that bode ill for all who reside here, you most of all. Look after yourself but look after your child more so. That child, is a child of two worlds, and she will be in great danger. I will find you again when you have need of me. Farewell, Lady."

I felt Bryaxis leave and didn't realise that my face was wet with tears I didn't know I'd shed and I was cradling my bump protectively. Without turning back, I forged on, trudging through the snow, towards Devlon's camp, keeping a look out for danger, but also for Azriel.

* * *

Lord Devlon greeted me at the entrance to his camp. I was stiff and cold from being out in the freezing weather so long. Devlon gently steered me towards his office, whilst telling me there was a fire and a hot drink waiting.

Opening the door to his office, Devlon bowed as he left, shutting the door behind me. I wasn't the least bit surprised to see Azriel stood there. He looked at me shocked and started striding towards me. I was surprised when he marched straight past me and threw the door open, shouting commands, then slamming it shut again as he headed back towards me. "Mother, Feyre, we've been so worried," he said as he grabbed me into a hug. "You're freezing, have you been out here all the time you've been gone?" I gave him a small nod. He held tight, running his scarred hands up and down my arms in an attempt to get me warmer through the friction, as his shadows probed around, checking for injuries. "You been flying?" he questioned.

"When I winnowed I appeared at the top of a tree, so I had to use my wings to help me down," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"Why didn't you shift them away?"

Shrugging, I replied, "didn't think about it. Why?"

He sighed, "you've been out for over four hours in the cold of the Illyrian Steppes and was ill-equipped to do so. We need to get your wings warmed up carefully, so that you don't end up with permanent damage." I pulled back to look at him, my look telling him he needed to explain. "Illyrian's are born and raised on the Steppes, so we're used to the inhospitable temperatures, but you're not Illyrian and you aren't used to it. You came out here with very little in the way of warm clothing on; you don't even have a cloak. Because you weren't prepared for this, your body went into preservation mode to protect you and your baby, so it diverted blood from your wings. You have the beginning of frostbite at the tips, so we need to get it tended to.

I gave him a slow nod and sat down and had a mug of tea thrust at me, just as one of the Camp Mother's came in, with blankets, a bowl of soup and tin of salve. When I'd eaten the soup, she set to work on my wings. She gently but firmly pulled them out one at a time, and rubbed them with the salve, to encourage the blood to flow back into the tips. She told me my wings would be fine in a couple of days, but I had to flare and flap them every few hours to help circulate the blood. When she was done, she took her leave with my thanks.

After the Camp Mother had gone Azriel brought me another mug of tea and sat down facing me. He looked at me and I looked at him, but neither said anything. I decided to break the stalemate, "I take it you told Rhys I'm here."

He nodded. "I told him I was pretty sure I'd picked up your presence out on the Steppes, heading this way. Then I told him as soon as you'd arrived." I looked at the floor. "He isn't mad, none of them are; they've been extremely worried, but never angry."

"They should be angry," I retorted angrily, "I attacked my sister and hurt her. My sweet, gentle sister, who has never hurt anyone, and I burned her, and all because she wanted to see if my baby was ok."

Azriel's shadows swarmed around me as he responded, "Elain showed Rhys what happened, and he shared it with us. You were asleep, in a dream from the mumbling she heard from you, and she touched your abdomen. You did what any mother would do, you instinctively protected your young. No-one can and does fault you for that."

"Nesta will," I huffed.

"Nesta finds fault with any little thing, and is especially protective of Elain, as you well know, but even she has been told this is not your fault." I rolled my eyes at his words. "Seriously, Elain got rather cross with Nesta when she tried blaming you," he assured me. "Now, are you ready to go home yet, or do you want to stay here and talk about it?"

I opted to go home, I didn't want to talk yet, but I asked Azriel to winnow me straight to my bedroom as I didn't want to see anyone else and I was so tired. He sent word to Devlon that we were leaving and taking my arm he winnowed us home.

* * *

As soon as we got back, Azriel left me alone in my room. I had no doubt that they had all been talking about me. I didn't want to talk to any them – Rhys included – so I quickly put my pyjamas on and got into bed, falling asleep immediately.

Waking up the next morning, I saw Rhys asleep next me. I thought that I might as well get what happened yesterday out the way, so I gently traced my fingers down Rhys' cheek to wake him up. As I touched him a smile spread across his face and I leant down and gave him a kiss on the lips. He mumbled a good morning to me as he struggled to wake himself up.

When he was more awake and sat up in bed, I started talking. I told him about the dreams, about being worried for our child. I explained about the feeling that something is going to happen in Prythian. I told him my guilt about what had happened to Elain and my frustration with not being able to control my magic or my temper. He didn't say anything as I spoke, instead listening intently. When I was finished he drew me into a crushing embrace, telling me that everything could be explained by my being pregnant. I knew he was keeping something back, but at that moment I didn't care, I was in his arms and for the first time in a long time, I felt somewhat normal.

* * *

After my inadvertent trip to the Steppes, I noticed changes with everyone in how they acted. To my face, they were perfectly fine, but conversations would cease when I entered rooms. I was so fed up that I broke the promise that Rhys and I had with the Inner Circle; I used my daemati ability on them, but they all had shielded themselves from intrusion. None of them called me out on my indiscretion, but I knew they knew that I'd tried. I knew that they would have their minds shielded, but it felt like Rhys had strengthened them.

No longer was I allowed to be alone, lest my magic cause me to winnow away without anyone knowing. It felt like Thesan and Madja were permanent fixtures at the house; they told me it was so they could treat Cassian's infection – which was thankfully responding well to treatment – but I knew it was so that they could keep any eye on me.

Azriel took watching over me to a new level. He took every opportunity that presented itself to take me out of the house, in the hope that I would open up and talk to him about anything. After talking to Rhys the day I got back from the Steppes, I've not spoken about my fears to any of the others, but I know that Rhys will have told them. I know that they all think it's to do with my pregnancy, but I don't agree with them, and Bryaxis seemingly confirming it has made me more concerned than I was originally.

A few days after we got back Az had taken the opportunity of Madja coming to once again treat Cassian's arm to remove me from the house. The unfortunate reek from the infected tissue and the herbs that were being used to treat it were nauseating and I couldn't stand to be in the house when the bindings were removed.

This particular trip out saw us stalking through a forest. Whilst we weren't out hunting per se, I insisted on wearing my hunting gear; black leggings, white shirt, dark purple tunic and brown knee-high boots. I grabbed my bow and arrows; and pulled my finger guard over the middle and ring fingers on my left hand, fastening it around the wrist, then strapped my wrist guard to my right wrist. Azriel wanted me armed, so I also had my dagger belt adjusted around my hips, but I couldn't get it to sit right. When I found Azriel after I'd finished getting ready, I couldn't stop fiddling with it and grumbling. Azriel finally relented, letting me take it off, so long as I took one dagger, which I stuck in the top of my left boot.

As we walked along, I had an arrow loosely nocked. It was made abundantly clear that this was not a proper hunt, but I wanted to keep my skills honed; these skills had prevented my family from starving and I had no idea when or if I'd have need of them again. I was focused on tracking a small, deer-like creature when I heard a twig crack from behind. I whirled around, bow up and string pulled back, ready to fire. Az held his hands up, muttering an apology.

"No, I'm sorry Az," I said as I lowered my bow and removed the tension from the bow string. "I was too focused on the hunt," I attempted to explain.

"You've been like that for a while now, Feyre. What's going on? And you saying nothing, or shrugging your shoulders, is not going to suffice." I did shrug my shoulders, as I tried to formulate how to answer, earning me a bemused glare. His look broke my seriousness and I laughed at him. I wanted to tell him everything but using my own words rather than him hearing it from Rhys, but I wasn't sure if I could cope with him also not taking my concerns seriously. He seemed to sense my hesitation. "You can tell me whatever you want, and I promise to listen carefully, and give you my opinion," he offered.

I carefully nodded my head, then launched into what was going on as we walked slowly. I was concentrating more on where I was walking than what I was saying, just verbalising all my thoughts and fears. Azriel said nothing as we continued on, just listening intently. I explained my dreams in as much detail as I could remember. Then I got to my jaunt to the Steppes and I stopped walking and turned to face Azriel. He stopped too and arched an eyebrow in response, then rotated his hand around repeatedly, encouraging me to confide things that I hadn't even told Rhys. It was not that I had lied to him, but rather I'd omitted my meeting with Bryaxis when I recounted to him what had happened. I couldn't tell Az about Bryaxis either, so I finished by telling him that I had used my time away to try and get things straight in my head, and that I was worried for my baby.

When I had told him talking, I dared to properly look at him. He looked deep in thought; at least he had listened and was considering what I'd told him. Finally, he looked at me, but his face gave nothing away. "I agree that your pregnancy is likely affecting you – " I didn't let him finish the sentence I'd heard too many times, so I turned around and started following the tracks again. Azriel continued, " – but," I stopped, "a lot of what you've said cannot be explained away by your condition. I don't know what is happening, but I promise that I will keep an extra look out for anything off that might be happening."

I flung myself at him to give him a hug. It felt right that I was being believed; I just wish I was wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks once again to my Inner Circle – Infernas81 and Yasnah.**

Chapter 14

 **FEYRE POV**

After the incident of last week, they decided that keeping me cooped up, whilst good for my physical safety, was doing nothing for my mental well-being, and that if I wanted to, I should go out every day.

Today, Cassian and I were leisurely strolling around the shops of Velaris. Rhys had gone to Autumn for the informal High Lord meeting, taking my apologies for not attending. Mor had gone with him in my stead, accompanied by Azriel, Elain & Lucien. Nesta and Amren were working together at the townhouse, and their bickering was getting on my nerves, so Cassian took me out before I could lose it with them – although he said he would like to see who came out of that argument!

We'd been walking around the shops for about an hour and I was tired, something that Cassian noticed. Several times he offered for us to go back; he offered to carry me if I wanted, but I declined. It was Elain's birthday next week and I wanted to find something nice for her. Eventually, I found the perfect gift; a hair-clip, covered in jewelled flowers of various colours.

After paying, we left the jewellers, beginning our walk home. I absently rubbed at my bump, enjoying the sunny day, when a sharp pain hit me. I stopped walking, intensifying the rubbing on my bump in an attempt to alleviate the discomfort. Cassian immediately stopped at my side. "Feyre…?" he asked uncertainly. I didn't answer, putting all my effort into assuaging the pain. "Wing tip again?" I managed to give a little shake of my head as I looked up at him. I saw his eyes widen as I was hit with another pain. "Oh Mother….." he muttered, "I need to get you back to the house." Without another word, I was in his arms and we were in the air, speeding back towards the house as I stifled a groan as another contraction hit me.

* * *

 **CASSIAN POV**

"Nesta!" I roared as I stormed through the front door with Feyre still in my arms. Nesta and Amren came out the dining room to see what the commotion was about and seeing Feyre with her eyes clenched shut and breathing heavily, they surmised the situation and told me to take her to her room, the both of them right behind me.

I gently set her on her bed and went to move my arms away, but she grabbed on and wouldn't let go as another contraction hit her. Nesta swung into action and grabbed Feyre's other hand. "Feyre, how far apart are the contractions?" she asked. Feyre shook her head, unable to answer, so she looked to me and I shrugged my shoulders. Nesta sighed as she shut her eyes to centre herself, then her eyes snapped open, full of purpose. "Cassian, go get Madja. Amren, you need to summon Rhys back. Feyre, I'm going to stay here with you, ok?"

Amren and I left the room, with Nesta helping Feyre change into something more comfortable. As we got to the front door to leave, we both stopped at looked at each other, then it dawned of both of us at the same time; we couldn't leave Feyre unguarded, especially with the birth of an Heir imminent. Ideally, we both should remain at the house, but we had urgent things to do. Amren spoke before I could, "Madja takes precedence. Go fetch her and I'll stay. Rhysand will understand." I nodded my assent and left to get Madja.

I flew Madja back to the house, so we'd get there quicker. As we entered the house a scream tore through the place. I ran up the stairs with Madja in pursuit. I stormed into Feyre's room without giving the potential sights a thought. Amren was holding Feyre's hand, and Nesta was…..well…..Nesta was doing…something between Feyre's legs. I felt my eyes go wide, as I spun around and flared my wings to give her privacy. Madja looked at Nesta as she set her bag down. "How far?" she asked as she began setting up.

"Seven centimetres, but I think she's progressing too quickly," Nesta answered. At the worry in her voice, I turned around, glad to find she'd moved and covered Feyre with a sheet.

"Has Lord Rhysand and Lord Thesan been informed?"

"Not yet," Amren responded. "They're both at a High Lord meeting and trying to get message through the wards they all insist on setting up is beyond tedious. However, now you're here, I'll see to it."

Madja nodded her understanding and Amren whispered to Feyre and left the room. Nesta moved to provide support for Feyre, but Madja stopped her, then she turned to me. "General Cassian, we need your help." I was forced to stop my retreat from the room and turned slowly back to the healer. I stood, waiting for her to elaborate what help she needed. "I need Nesta's assistance, so until Lady Feyre's other birth partners are here, you're it!"

Nesta bent over laughing, clearly the look on my face was amusing to her. I gulped, so loud that it even made Madja break her normally stoic exterior, making her grin at me. "I've never been in a birthing room," I muttered. Nesta laughed loudly at my expense again. She was so loud it made Feyre open her eyes and laugh at me herself, despite her pain.

"Come now General, you're at home on a battlefield, making faeries leave this world, but you're uncomfortable to be in a birthing room as life is brought into this world," Madja mocked.

"YES!"

"Don't….worry Cass….you….can go," Feyre managed to get out through clenched teeth.

Putting my hands on my hips, I told her, "I won't turn away from a challenge!"

"Good to hear," Nesta said with a sly smile.

"Although, in doing this, I deserve the title of Favourite Uncle."

Madja chuckled at me, not looking up, but rather the array of instruments she was laying out that looked like they were more suited to Az's interrogation room than a birthing room. My respect – and pity – for Feyre increased when I realised she was going to be subjected to these implements. I moved over to Feyre's head, offering her my left hand to hold. Madja gave me a nod and went back to her preparations.

* * *

"Feyre, why don't you have a gentle walk about?" Madja suggested. She'd just done another examination, determining that she was getting close. Whilst I stayed with her, holding her hand and providing moral support, I'd shut my eyes and hummed so I didn't have to hear what they were actually talking about. Nesta seemed to find this highly amusing.

Nodding her head to agree, Nesta and I both helped Feyre to stand up, then I supported her weight as Nesta began to massage her lower back.

"Rhys should be here. He's going to miss it at this rate," she mumbled into my chest as she leaned on me.

"Amren's gone to fetch him but getting through the wards is going to take time, even for her," I explained. She gave a nod just as another contraction hit. As she cried out I firmed my grip on her. Nesta looked to me as she continued talking to Feyre, she flicked her eyes to the clock, indicating that the contractions were getting closer together. I nodded, not knowing what else to do. Amren had gone for Rhys and Thesan, and that was all Feyre wanted and needed. Well, she didn't need me to be holding her hand, but rather Mor and Elain, who were also in Autumn.

Feyre's grip on my hand tightened again, as she screamed louder. "I….need….to….push," she panted.

Nesta happened to step back. "Madja," she said urgently, "her water has broken, but there's also blood."

Feyre's head snapped up to look at me as she heard these words, and I saw pure fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry," I whispered, as Madja came immediately over to us.

"I need to check you again. Let's get you back on the bed."

I didn't need to be told twice. I scooped her up gently and placed her onto her bed. Nesta began preparing her for another check, as I also prepared myself. Madja did…whatever it is she does, then looked up at Feyre. "Seems your little one is in a hurry to make an appearance Feyre. It's time to push."

* * *

 **RHYS POV**

We've been here for four hours, listening to Kadarn lay out his plans for Autumn. He's ambitious in what he wants to do, but his plans are commendable. There was a commotion outside the room that made Lucien – who was currently talking – stop and look towards the double doors. There seemed to be a lot of shouting coming from the corridor just outside. Kadarn looked at us, then jutted his chin to one of the guards that was posted next to the door, indicating for him to check out the disturbance. As soon as the guard opened the door, and small figure came hurtling through the door.

"Amren?" Lucien asked, puzzled. I came out of my internal reverie and the mention of my Second. I turned in my chair to face the Fire Drake herself and felt dread settle deep.

"Feyre's in labour," was all she managed to say, before I ran out of the room, so I could winnow straight back to Night.

* * *

I winnowed into the hallway of the townhouse and could hear the voices coming from upstairs.

"Four, five," came Madja's voice.

"Keep going," urged Cassian.

"Ok, now breathe," ordered Nesta.

I was running up the stairs as I heard the voices, amongst which I could hear Feyre's laboured breathing. I barged into the bedroom, almost taking the door off it's hinges. Feyre was on the bed, propped up against Cassian's chest, who had hold of one of her hands in his good hand and was wiping her forehead with a cloth with the other. Nesta was passing supplies to Madja, who was situated, ready to catch.

My loud entrance had Cassian and Nesta immediately turn towards me, but they both relaxed when they saw it was me. I went straight to Feyre's side, and picked up her other hand, kissing her knuckles, then her sweaty forehead. Cassian tried to move from his position, probably to leave, but Feyre gripped his hand and shook her head. He looked to me, not knowing what I wanted him to do. Some part of me wanted to drag him out the room by his wings, but the rational part could see that he was there providing my mate with comfort, and she wanted and needed that now.

Feyre threw her head back and screamed again and was once again coaxed and cajoled by her three attendants. Just as Nesta was telling her to breathe again, there was a light knock on the door. Nesta walked quickly to it, opening it a fraction, but putting herself in the gap she had created. She had a brief conversation with Mor, then shut the door and returned.

"Mor said Thesan is downstairs, if you need him. She also wanted to know if we needed any more help." Nesta informed us.

"We should be fine, I'll send for him if we need him," Madja replied. She looked at me and Cassian, then Feyre. "Do you want anyone else here?" Feyre shook her head. Nesta went back to the door and informed Mor.

After another contraction, Madja whispered to Nesta to get something for her, which Nesta duly passed. I don't know what she was doing, but Feyre was whimpering. I could feel my anger rising that she was in pain and I couldn't help her. Cassian must have sensed my growing distress, because he looked at me pointedly. Nesta also noticed my dilemma, so she came over and whispered so that Feyre wouldn't hear, "the baby has moved, so Madja is trying to get it back into a good position because of her wings. We don't want to worry Feyre, but you need to calm down, or you can step outside and send Mor or Elain in." She wasn't unkind in her tone, just factual.

I don't know what Madja did, but Feyre's scream tore through the room, and in response, I detected Azriel right outside the door, his shadows moving within the room – trying to satisfy himself that Feyre wasn't in danger.

"I'm sorry Feyre, I'm finished, but that should hopefully make delivery easier." Feyre was in too much pain to answer, instead throwing her head back with another scream. "Excellent. Not much longer. You're crowning. I need you to give me some big pushes when we say and pant in-between."

Now beyond words, Feyre nodded. As her next contraction hit, she grabbed mine and Cassian's hands hard, tucked her chin to her chest, and roared as she gave everything she had. Nesta counted her through, and as she told her to stop, her head came back to rest against Cassian's chest. Her eyes were shut in exhaustion, but Nesta commanded her attention.

"Feyre, one more big push, and your baby will be here. Ready?" Her tiredness vanished, replaced by determination, and apprehension.

"You can do this," I whispered. "We can do this."

Roaring loudly, she once again pushed with all her might. As she finished pushing, there was a cry in the air. As Madja was busy cutting the cord, the sky outside suddenly darkened. I could hear whoops and cheers from the citizens of Velaris; they knew, an Heir had been born to the Court.

Madja lifted the screaming, wriggling bundle from between Feyre legs – Cassian doing his best to avert his gaze but wanting to see the baby. "It's a girl," she announced. "You have a daughter."

Nesta moved quickly, giving Feyre a quick hug, before undoing the buttons on her top. She then took the baby from Madja and gently placed her on Feyre's chest, before covering them with a blanket. I couldn't stop my tears as I beheld the now two loves of my immortal life.

I gently ran a finger along the baby's soft cheek, up and over the pointed tip at the top of her ear, marking her as High Fae, and then through her hair; her hair was black with hints of auburn and brown, like Feyre's. She opened her eyes and looked at me as I touched her hair, and it was like looking at my own eyes, my sister's eyes. I looked at her, and all I saw was my sister Genevieve. I cried harder, remembering my sister, and I heard Cassian snivelling too.

Cassian tried to get up, but Feyre carefully removed one of her hands from our daughter and gently grabbed his good arm. "Where are you going?" She asked. "This little one needs a cuddle with her favourite uncle, after daddy of course." She nodded to Nesta, who scooped the baby up, and handed her to me, showing me where I needed to put my hands, so I was holding her safely. I couldn't believe this tiny, wriggling thing was mine, the product of my love.

After I'd had a quick cuddle, Cassian had one. His face was alight with glee. "What's her wings like?" he whispered. I gently pulled the blanket down, and we both looked. "Beautiful," he said, as he appreciated the dark-brown wings, with flecks of red through them. "She'll be a quick flier," he said, just as the baby began to fuss. As soon as that happened, his face fell, and he looked unsure. Nesta giggled and came to his rescue. She deftly took the infant from his arms and took her to Feyre, who was pulling down the blanket that was covering her. The colour drained from Cassian's face. "I'm…errr….I'll leave you to it," he stumbled out, and he ran towards the door.

Without looking at him, Nesta laughed at him, "you'll have to get used to it if you're going to stick around and be her favourite uncle. Besides, Feyre doesn't want to flash her boobs at you, but feed her baby. Look." He stopped with his hand on the door handle and turned to face Nesta and Feyre, but had his eyes tightly shut. "You can look, Bat!" He slowly opened his eyes to see that the baby was indeed having a feed, but Nesta had carefully draped a thin cloth over Feyre's shoulder to give her some privacy.

* * *

Madja and Nesta made quick work of cleaning up Feyre, the baby and the room. The rest of the Inner Circle were right outside the door, waiting to be invited in. Feyre was now sitting up in bed, looking shattered but glowing. Our daughter was sleeping in her arms, wrapped in a white blanket. We knew what we were going to name her, and now was the time to announce her to her Court.

I was sat on the edge of the bed, one of the baby's hands wrapped around my finger, waiting for them to come in. I looked at them both, and as I looked at Feyre her eyes flicked from Lunaja to me. For the briefest moment I saw the colours swirling in them, but as she blinked, and her eyes had returned to their normal blue-grey. She gave me the biggest smile that I returned.

I nodded to Cassian, who opened the door. He was clearly opening it too slowly for Mor, who barged her way in. When they'd all filed in, Madja went downstairs to talk to Thesan.

"So?" Mor asked excitedly. "Boy or girl? Name? I want to know EVERYTHING!"

"No, you don't," Cassian said, still looking rather pale.

"Why don't you do the honours, Uncle Cass?" I told him.

Cassian looked at me shocked. "Really?" he asked, seeming unsure of himself. Feyre and I both nodded to him.

"I couldn't have done it without you Cass," Feyre told him, as she reached out and took his hand in hers.

He gave her a big smile and turned to face the others. "It's a girl!" he proudly announced.

Mor jumped up and down, clapping her hands excitedly, "so, what's her name?" she all but squealed exuberantly.

"Her name is Lady Lunaja Genevieve," I revealed.

The Inner Circle – our family – raised their right hands to their chests, as they bowed towards us, and they pledged their lives and loyalty to their new Heir and newest member of our family.

* * *

We stood around, passing the baby between us for cuddles with all her aunts and uncles. She had been in Amren's arms when she started fussing. Cassian plucked her quickly, but carefully, out of her arms and tucked her head into the crook of his elbow, her small body lying along the length of his forearm, on top of his cast. Amren looked mildly annoyed, but Cassian just said, "favourite uncle."

Thesan had left not too long ago, after giving Feyre and Lunaja a check over. Mor had gone outside to inform the assembled crowd that the baby had been born, and her name. Now, we were making plans to do the formal announcement at the Court of Nightmares.

As is customary for Night Court, the infant is taken to the Hewn City to be presented to the High Fae, where he or she is formally named. As well as presenting her to the Court, she will also have a Guardian named during the ceremony. This has caused the most stress, as we don't want to name just one person, but Amren made it clear that that is what has to be done, and just because only one will be named doesn't mean the rest of the Inner Circle won't guard her with their lives.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope I've done a good job writing the birth – whilst I'm a mum of two, I had ElLCSCS's for my two, so a 'normal' delivery is unknown territory for me. Also – regarding breastfeeding – medical reasons meant I was unable to BF; I've done my best to describe it, and I hope it's ok. PLEASE don't give me a difficult time if it's wrong – I am not pro BF or pro formula. What I am pro of, is feeding the infant!**

 **Name pronunciation – Lunaja (Loo-nay-YAH), Genevieve (Jeh-nee-vee-VUH).**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks again to my Inner Circle – Infernas81 and Yasnah.**

 **Thank you to Guest for the review.**

 **7,000+ views now, so a big thank you for your continued support, and I hope you're enjoying the story!**

 **This story (and any further ones in this series) are canon compliant up to ACOWAR (ACOFAS is due out tomorrow!)**

 ***Trigger Warning (contains spoilers)*** **\- This chapter contains a scene with torture and burning. If you don't want to read it, feel free to pm me and I'll send you the chapter without that scene and with an overview of what happens.**

Chapter 15

 **RHYS POV**

Last night was a long night! Lunaja wouldn't settle and Feyre was exhausted from her quick but demanding labour. When she wasn't feeding, I took Lunaja myself to let Feyre rest. Cass found us downstairs, with me pacing around, trying to get her settled. Without saying anything, he reached over and grabbed her gently and put her on his shoulder, patting her back. He tried to get me to go back to bed, but I couldn't leave her whilst she was so upset.

She was crying with Cass when Az came in, hair mused from sleep. He put his hands out for Lunaja, and Cass relinquished her. He carefully laid her on the sofa and knelt in front of her. He unwrapped the blanket and picked her up. Miraculously, she stopped crying. Cass and I just stared at him.

"Wings," Az answered our silent question – how? "She doesn't like her wings being bound in the blanket." I grunted in response to this epiphany, watching as Lunaja yawned and snuggled into Azriel's chest. He made to offer her back, now that she was calm.

"No chance Az!" Cassian whisper shouted. "We ain't disturbing her. Best make yourself comfortable."

* * *

 **FEYRE POV**

I woke to hear the little snuffles that meant Lunaja was hungry and getting ready to ramp up to full blown squealing if she didn't get some milk soon. Her cradle was empty, so I got out of bed and followed her noises. I got to the living room door, to find Nesta, Mor and Elain stood there, trying to supress giggles. I peered into the room and had to clamp my hand over my mouth, so I stayed silent – inside were three of the greatest Warriors in the history of the Night Court, bested by a baby!

Lunaja was in her bassinet and was awake and beginning to get louder. Rhys, Cassian and Azriel were all asleep around her; Cass was laying on the floor alongside the bassinet, Rhys was in a chair with his finger encased in Lunaja's chubby fist, and Az was on his knees at the side of the bassinet, one hand on the side with his head resting on it, his other on Lunaja's tummy, his shadows swirling around the two of them. The room was a mess, there were baby clothes, cloth nappies (clean, thankfully!), blankets and burp cloths strewn around.

The four of us didn't move from our view until Lunaja started to properly cry, prompting me to go into the room and gather her into my arms. I went to the chair Rhys was in and tapped at his legs, so he'd make room for me to sit down. I got Lunaja settled onto the breast as the others woke up.

After breakfast we got ready to go to the Hewn City. Rhys had said I didn't have to go, but I wasn't willing to be parted from Lunaja. Elain came in to help me get dressed, whilst Mor and Nesta sorted Lunaja. I wasn't in the mood to dress up, but that is what is expected at the Court of Nightmares, so Elain got out my deep purple, floor-length, wrap-style, maternity dress. After dressing, she plaited my hair, then twisted it so it sat in a coil around my head, then carefully put my crown on. Completing the look was my wolf pendant around my neck and charm bracelet with the seven charms that represented all the Courts on my left wrist.

Mor and Nesta brought Lunaja down to us when they'd finished. They'd given her a bath, then put on the dress Mor went out yesterday to get specially made for her – it was very long, and black, but when she wriggled, you could see flickers of rainbow colours in the fabric. She had a matching bonnet, that was adorned with black lace, and some black and pink ribbon. Mor and Nesta were ready to go; Mor wearing one of her sheer, bright red dresses and Nesta wearing a deep blue, high collared dress.

As we were finalising and making sure we had everything, Amren entered wearing shimmering silver Night Court top and trousers. This was an event that required the whole of the Inner Circle to attend, but Elain – despite her new-found confidence – couldn't be persuaded to attend, so she and Lucien were staying back in Velaris. Preparations accomplished, we winnowed to the gates of the Hewn City.

* * *

As we stood outside, Rhys gave us an overview of how this was to happen. It was how he, then Genevieve – and all previous children of the reigning High Lords – had been presented to the Court. Rhys and I would enter first – along with Azriel and Mor, then Amren, Cassian and Nesta would enter with Lunaja when it was time. I gave Lunaja a tender kiss on her forehead as I reluctantly passed her to Nesta, then took my place next to Rhys, tucking my arm into his, and he bid for the gates to be opened.

We made our way to the throne room as usual, taking our places on our dual thrones. Mor called the room to order.

"Your High Lord and High Lady come to bring good tidings. Yesterday, an Heir was born to our great Court." As she said this, the double doors to the room opened. Amren came striding into the room, Lunaja cradled in her arms, Cassian and Nesta walked next to each other behind her. Cassian had his hand on one of his many daggers and Nesta was carrying a highly-polished wooden box. As they made their way to us, there was a general, but quiet, murmuring in the hall as the assembled High Fae craned their necks to get a view of the small procession.

When Amren reached the thrones, she made a small bow to us, then handed Lunaja to Rhys, who had stood up to greet her, along with me. He took her into his arms and ran a thumb through the small lock of hair that had escaped the front of her bonnet. Rhys stood up straight as Amren turned and looked to those assembled.

"I present, Lady Lunaja Genevieve, Heir to the Night Court." She announced, continuing, "Lady Lunaja will bear the title of Princess of the Illyrian Steppes." At this pronouncement, Nesta stepped forward and opened the box to Amren. Nestled inside, on the black velvet, was a small, silver tiara with a black jasper crescent moon inlaid in the centre. She took the tiara and turned to Lunaja and gently placed in on her head, on top of the bonnet. She turned back around, "your High Lord and High Lady have decreed that Cassian, General of the Night Court Army, will be the Guardian of your new Heir. He will bear the title Lord of the Illyrian Steppes from this day, to honour his new responsibility." Amren turned to Rhys, who snapped his fingers and a wooden box, identical to the one that Lunaja's tiara was in, but rectangular rather than square, appeared in his hands.

He opened the box as Cassian carefully made his way to us. Inside was an ornate silver dagger, the Night Court emblem – a mountain with three stars above – engraved on the blade, and a black jasper crescent moon inlaid into the handle, just like Lunaja's tiara.

When Cassian got to us, he took to one knee and bowed his head. I took the dagger from the box and stepped over to Cassian, coming to a stop right in front of him. "General Cassian, we entrust the safety of our daughter to you. Do you accept this role?"

"I will guard her with my life," he responded, as he looked up to me. I held the dagger out to him, "then accept your dagger, Lord Cassian." As I said this, the murmurs got slightly louder, and there was a definitive scoff from Kier.

Cassian accepted his dagger, then stood up and placed the dagger in the top of his boot. Rhys offered Lunaja to him, and he took her then turned around. Amren addressed the room again, "now, you will pledge your allegiance to your new Princess, and to your High Lord and High Lady."

Those before us raised their right hands to their chests, and bowed as one, intoning, "I pledge myself to my High Lord, to my High Lady and to my Princess." They remained bowed, until Amren dismissed them, and they started to mix about and talk, as the music started, and food appeared.

Cassian turned to face us, and I braced myself. Only Amren knew who we were going to name as Guardian and knew that we were going to confer a title to him. "Why?" he asked.

I whispered in his ear, "Rhys trusts you, and you were great yesterday. Besides, don't you think Favourite Uncle deserves the title of Guardian?"

"Thank you," he whispered back, then pulled back as Lunaja started squirming. I took her from his arms, and took her tiara off, giving it Nesta to put back in the box. She wouldn't settle down, and I knew that I'd have to give her a feed. I took her back to my throne, Cassian on my heels. I sat down and undid the tie at the side of my dress and got her positioned. Cassian had stood in front of me whilst I got her situated and Mor gave me a large cloth, so I could maintain my modesty. When I was ready, Cassian stood to my side.

Rhys came and sat on the arm of my throne, and he called Keir over. Reluctantly the Steward walked forward. The look he threw me was filled with distain. He went to turn to face Rhys, but then his head suddenly turned back to me, focusing on Lunaja. Rhys growled at him, as Keir muttered, "oh Cauldron, it's an Illyrian."

I could feel the Inner Circle tense and Cassian had launched himself at Keir with one of his daggers at Keir's throat. "What's wrong with my niece being Illyrian?" He hissed in Keir's ear.

Not knowing when to shut up for his own good, Keir dared to answer him. "We have to put up with a half-breed now, and whatever she is," he had pointed to me, "and then when they finally die, we've got to deal with something else that's not High Fae." I felt my inner beast wanting to come out in my anger, and if it wasn't for Lunaja in my arms, it would have. Keir didn't stop, "and now look at her, debasing herself to feed that thing, and then making it so we have to watch. You don't respect the Court; you make a mockery of us!"

I stood up so quick that Lunaja detached with a loud 'pop'. I foisted her onto Nesta and hastily tied my dress as I strode to Cassian and Keir. I was losing control of my magic; there was fire winding around my right hand, ice wreathing around my left, and darkness following me in my wake. I didn't know it, but my eyes had lost all of the white and were wholly black.

"How dare you!" I hissed at him, barely recognising my voice for the venom it contained. I circled Keir and Cassian. "I want to kill you so much right now for what you said about my daughter, my mate and myself, but I don't want blood on my hands on the day of my daughter's announcement ceremony." I looked to Mor, "Morrigan, what would you suggest?"

Mor looked livid at her father's actions. "I defer to my High Lady's judgement that today is not the day to spill his blood, but that doesn't mean tomorrow isn't. If I may, I suggest sending him to the dungeons, not to be released until he has properly apologised and atoned for his slanderous statements. I think you also should remove him from his post as Steward of the Court of Nightmares."

I felt my feral grin spread across my face. "Done!" I grabbed the silver circlet that was the symbol of his office from his head and tossed it to Amren. "Morrigan, Azriel, would you please be so kind as to make sure Keir has accommodations that are befitting his new status."

Clearly not appreciating the danger he was in, or just not caring what he had to lose, Keir let loose. "I don't know why you're so special. This Court would be better if my family were in charge, at least then we wouldn't have to deal with half-breeds, bastards and whatever you are," he sneered.

The minute amount of calm that I had had after Mor's decision for his punishment was gone. My fire burned hotter and my ice became colder. Even though my focus was on Keir I was aware of Nesta and Mor taking Lunaja out of the throne room via a side door. I stared at Keir and he stared right back. I'd already said that I hadn't wanted to spill blood today – my daughter's special day – and now he was goading me, and I knew I was going to lose it with him at the slightest provocation. We just looked at each other, locked in our impasse, when he flashed me a purely wicked smirk.

Before he could say any more disparaging things about my family, I leapt at him. My hands grabbed around both of his wrists, and I noted how the flames and ice snaked up his arms, going towards his neck and face. He screamed and tried pulling from my grasp, but my hands were locked shut. I dully observed as his arms blackened from the burns I was inflicting on him, but I still didn't let him go. I registered a hand on my shoulder and was aware of turning my head to see Rhys behind me, but what killed part of me inside was the look on his face.

He looked shocked at me, but he also looked scared.

I forced my hands to release Keir's wrists, and he fell to the floor sobbing at Cassian's feet. I shook Rhys' hand off my shoulder and stepped away from him. I turned to face the assembled High Fae and saw their shocked faces, but also saw them talking to each other behind their hands. My anger rose again and this time there was nothing to stop me – before I knew it I'd shifted into my wolf form.

The assembled Court of Nightmares gasped at this turn of events, making me growl at them, and prowl away from Keir towards them. Suddenly Keir sat up and shrieked, "look at what that bitch has done to me!"

I spun around and had sank my fangs into Keir's lower leg before I knew what was happening. I could taste his blood in my mouth, which is what made me release his mangled limb. He was now sobbing and wanting to grab at his leg and staunch the blood that was freely flowing from it, but unable to because of the burns I'd inflicted on him.

I couldn't look at him anymore, I despised myself for what I'd become. Before Rhys or any of the others could stop me, I sprinted away from Keir towards the throne room doors. I smashed them open with the side of my face and continued running, heading to the room Mor an Nesta had taken Lunaja to.

At the door, I managed to shift back to my Fae form, but shifted so I had my Illyrian wings. As I opened the door, I saw Mor stiffen and move to stand in front of Nesta, who was holding Lunaja. I stepped around her without word or preamble, and decisively took my baby from my sister's arms. I turned around and strode from the room without saying anything, heading towards the gates to the Hewn City.

At the gates I snapped my wings out, and bent my knees slightly, whilst keeping a firm grip on my daughter. I looked down on her delicate, sleeping face and gently kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll always keep you safe and I won't let them take you away," I whispered to her. I shut my eyes as I took a deep breath of the cool air, free from the confines of the underground city. I gave a great flap of my wings and took off, heading back towards the safety of Velaris. I needed Lunaja to be with me and I needed her to be safe.

 **A/N: This Chapter is shorter than normal, but next one will be longer.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks again to my Inner Circle – Yasnah and Infernas81.**

 **Big thanks to ChocolateKake for the for the great reviews!**

 **Apologies for the lack of update last weekend - RL got in the way.**

 ***Trigger Warning (contains spoilers!)*** **– Like the last Chapter, this one also contains a scene of torture/burning. If you would like a copy without this scene, please pm me and I'd be happy to send you a redacted version.**

 **This story is canon-compliant up to the end of ACOWAR.**

Chapter 16

 **RHYS POV**

That was a huge mess that had to be cleared up at the Hewn City. As soon as Feyre fled I nodded to Azriel, who knew what I wanted; to send his shadows after Feyre to see what she was doing. I immediately took charge, by silencing the Court and using my daemati ability to re-affirm in their minds what had happened and that they should be afraid of Feyre and I. I decreed that Keir be sent to the dungeons for his treachery but sent a healer to attend him.

As soon as Keir was dragged out I dismissed the Court and exited the throne room through the splintered doors, the others on my heels. I made my way quickly to the room where Mor and Nesta had taken Lunaja. As soon as the door opened I noticed that neither Mor nor Nesta had Lunaja.

"Feyre took her," Mor quickly told me.

 _Where are you going, Feyre?_ I asked her through our bond.

 _I'm taking Lunaja where she'll be safe. Leave me alone,_ she demanded, then blocked the link.

"Where is she?" I asked Azriel.

"She's flying North, currently near Lake Ladoga, heading towards Velaris."

I nodded. "Keep an eye on her from a distance for now. Let's go back to Velaris, as that's where she appears to be going." I told everyone. They all solemnly nodded in agreement, so we winnowed back home.

* * *

As soon as we got back to the town house I looked at the others; they moved away to make themselves scarce, aside from Elain, who followed me into the sitting room.

Before I could say anything to her, she told me, "I saw what happened." Of course, she did! I wasn't able to ask why she didn't warn us, before she carried on, "I saw what happened after you'd left. Is Feyre ok?"

My shoulders slumped in defeat as I admitted that I truly didn't know. I told her that Azriel's shadows were monitoring her, but she had locked down the bond. She gave me a sad smile, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, assuring me that Feyre and Lunaja would be alright.

Elain stayed with me, sitting next to me in silence when the front door slammed open. I raced into the hallway to see Feyre stood on the doorstep. It looked like she could barely contain herself as she placed Lunaja carefully on the ground. Elain stepped around me and scooped up the baby, cradling her gently. With Lunaja safely away from her, it was like she could drop her façade, and her Inner Beast could once again be revealed. Before I'd blinked, she had shifted into her wolf form and let out a loud howl right outside the front door. She looked at me and lowered her head, and I watched as a tear dripped down her muzzle and spattered on the doorstep. I fell to my knees as she opened the bond and I felt her anger, sorrow and apprehension and threw my arms around her neck.

"Feyre darling, we've been so worried," I told her. "Can you shift back yet?" She shook her head. "Come on, let's go for a walk." She shook her head again, looking past me into the house. I followed her gaze and realised what was wrong. "Lunaja will be fine. All the others are here, and they'll stay until we get back." She huffed to indicate her agreement. I sent a message to the others to tell them I was going out. "Come on, let's go to our meadow."

We started walking down the street, heading towards the outskirts of Velaris. Our meadow was about a fifteen-minute walk away. I could have winnowed us, but I didn't want to piss off Feyre further whilst she was in her beast form. I knew from bitter experience that when the Inner Beast reared its head, rational thought tended to go out the window.

As we walked I was greeted by citizens of Velaris, and upon noticing the large wolf walking at my side, they took a wide berth. I saw Feyre roll her eyes at the fear they showed, not knowing it was their High Lady that accompanied me. I snapped my fingers and one of Feyre's tiaras appeared in my hand; it was the silver one that had the four stages of the moon depicted in diamonds. I placed it on her head, moving my hand quickly from the playful snap she aimed at me.

 _Prick!_ She said through the bond, making me laugh loudly. The next citizens we passed recognised the tiara and hastily bowed to Feyre whilst looking at me questioningly.

We got to our meadow and sat down amongst the riot of colours from the wildflowers.

"Feel like shifting back yet?" I asked. She shook her head. "Not much of a conversation if you can't talk and won't use the bond." She huffed a breath and moved her front paws so her back was to me. "Fine. I'll talk, you listen." I laid back on the grass, revelling in the warm sun on my face. I shut my eyes and began talking to her. "I know you're pissed about what Keir said about Lunaja, and you were well within your rights to do what you did to him. Heck, it was difficult to stop Cass and Az gutting him on the spot, never mind what I wanted to do to him. You showed the Court of Nightmares that we aren't to be trifled with, that our daughter will be their Heir and they will respect her. What happened will not be forgotten soon." She huffed again in response to that, and I cracked one eye open to see that she'd laid down with her head between her front paws, her tiara now perched on her head at an angle. I suppressed a laugh as she appeared to be calming down and I didn't want to rile her up again. I shut my eye again and continued, "I get why you shifted, but I don't know why you can't, or won't, shift back."

"Because I'm angry at myself," came a response that was meek and not at all like my Feyre. It was a voice that belonged to the Feyre after she'd finally left the Spring Court, when she was broken and a shadow of her normal self. My eyes snapped open at the sadness and I rolled onto my side, so I could look at her. She was sat with the knees drawn up and arms wrapped around them, looking off into the distance.

"Angry?" I asked her puzzled. She didn't respond, so I shuffled over and put my hand on her lap. "I don't understand Feyre."

Her head snapped around and she looked me straight in the eyes. Once again, her blue-grey irises had been replaced by swirling colours. "I'm a monster, Rhys," she spat out at me. "I lost it in front of our daughter. I thought when Lunaja was here that I'd get a hold of this anger, but it's still there, just below the surface, waiting to get out."

"Several things are wrong with that statement," I told her, holding her stare. "The first is that you're not a monster. The second is that you didn't completely lose it until Mor and Nesta left with Lunaja and third, you had her just yesterday! Of course, your hormones are still going to be up in the air. Frankly, I think Keir is lucky you didn't kill him."

"But I did! I did want to kill him. I ran off before I could destroy him."

"But you didn't!" I insisted. I needed to make her understand that. "As you said, you stopped yourself. He provoked you into it by what he said." She turned away from me, shaking her head. "Come on darling, don't worry about it. Please." I got up as I was saying this and sat down next to her, putting my arm around her. She leaned into me as I rubbed my hand up and down her arm.

We sat in silence, cuddled together, absorbed in our own thoughts. Suddenly Feyre's hands flew up and cupped around her breasts, "Lunaja needs feeding," she told me urgently.

"Come on, I'll winnow us home," I said, as I gently helped her to her feet.

* * *

 **FEYRE POV**

Back at the house, I ran upstairs towards the nursery as quickly as I could. I couldn't face any of the others at the minute, but I just wanted to hold my daughter in my arms. As I got to the door of the nursery, I could hear Elain inside, pacing around and talking to Lunaja. I opened the door and saw Elain with Lunaja on her shoulder. She turned to face me as she heard the door open and gave me one of her biggest smiles. She carefully removed Lunaja from her shoulder and passed her to me. At first, I didn't want to take her, but Elain refused to back down. I took her, and my previously empty arms felt wonderfully full again.

I settled myself into the rocking chair and got busy with latching Lunaja as Elain settled on the floor opposite me. She was just about to open her mouth to speak when I felt Azriel's presence in the shadows in the corner of the room. He silently moved from where he'd appeared and settled himself down next to Elain.

"How's Keir?" I asked to break the silence.

Azriel looked at Elain, then back to me. "Enjoying his new accommodations in the dungeons. Rhys sent a healer to tend to him, but he'll be rotting there for a good while." I nodded in response, looking down to my wonderful girl, my new reason for living. I had protected her from Keir, and I would protect her from the rest of the world.

* * *

 **RHYS POV**

Once at the house, Feyre headed straight upstairs to Lunaja, who was in the nursery with Elain. I went into the front room and sat in one of the chairs. Then the door opened and Amren slipped inside the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Rhysand," she greeted as she took a seat on the sofa to my left. "What did she tell you before you came home?" I looked up at her, the incredulousness at her brashness clearly evident on my face. She just looked at me. "What? I have no time for pleasantries. I think we may have a bigger problem with Feyre than we thought, and I want to get the information we need."

"What do you mean a problem with Feyre. What kind of problem?" I snapped.

"You need to remember who you're snapping at." Amren responded in kind at my tone.

"I'm your High Lord," I snarled at her, wanting her to get to the point. She said there was a problem with Feyre and I wanted and needed to know what. Before she could snap back at me I pinched the bridge of my nose whilst also taking a deep breath and desperately trying to keep the damper on my magic. Amren waited for me to centre myself. "Apologies Amren," I offered, which she waved away.

"You have the temper of your father," she responded, trying to modulate her voice. "Though, I do need you to tell me what happened."

Amren sat quietly as I told her everything that had happened from Feyre turning up on the doorstep to us returning home. When I'd finished she offered her opinion. "I can't give you all the answers you need," she told me. I opened my mouth to say something, and she just stared at me, forcing me to close it again, then she continued, like she hadn't been interrupted. "However, I feel there is some outside influence at work. We know that Feyre has been having strange dreams, she is losing control of her magic and her temper has become quite volatile. Her anger at Kier today shocked me, and I think we should make sure she is never left alone, especially when she's with Lunaja."

It took a moment for her words to register with me. "She'd never hurt Lunaja," I told her with such vehemence.

"Not _our_ Feyre, no," Amren conceded.

* * *

 **FEYRE POV**

Lunaja turned one month old today. This past month has been quite bittersweet. The first week after her birth was took up with damage control at the Court of Nightmares. Rhys and Mor have been there more in this last month than over the past year. Keir is still in the dungeons, and will be there for some time, according to Mor. Whilst he's not in pain, Rhys decreed that he bear the scars of his punishment from me permanently, as a warning to the others.

Much like since I found out I was pregnant, I've not been left by myself. I tend to be where Lunaja is, and the excuse I've been given by the others whenever I've brought up the constant monitoring is that Lunaja needs to be protected. I tried to point out that a female Fae will protect her young with a vehemence that puts the territorial-ness of a male towards his mate to shame, but this was dismissed, so I have had to attempt to learn to live with it, even if it does grate on me.

This morning I decided I wanted to take Lunaja on a trip into Velaris. There were a few shops I needed to go to, so I thought it would be the perfect opportunity for us both to get out the house for a bit. When I brought it up at breakfast it was decided by the others that Elain, Lucien and Cassian would accompany me. I had rolled my eyes at the over-the-top security, but otherwise kept my views to myself.

As I was finishing off getting ready by putting on my charm bracelet, Rhys came into our bedroom and put something around my neck. I looked down as he was fastening it. It was an oval silver locket on a long silver chain. On the front was a black jasper wolf and engraved on the back was the Night Court emblem. I carefully opened it and saw two pictures that Rhys had asked me to draw last week; one of me nursing Lunaja and the other was him cuddling her. Also, inside was a small lock of black hair, bound with a thin silver and pink ribbon. I shut the locket and turned around to face Rhys.

"It's….I don't know what to say, but it's wonderful. Thank you." I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"No, thank you for being you, and for giving me our beautiful daughter. I will love and treasure you both always."

"I wish you weren't busy with your meetings, I want to show you just how much this means to me." I said with a wink.

Rhys gave me a playful growl, "later, Feyre darling."

* * *

Once we were all ready I grabbed the blanket that Elain had crocheted and wrapped it lightly around Lunaja – being careful of her wings – to keep out the early morning chill, then the five of us left. I carried Lunaja with Elain walking next to us, Lucien in front and Cassian behind.

We were approaching the Palace of Hoof and Leaf when we heard a commotion towards the banks of the Sidra. I looked over and saw three male Illyrians attempting to proposition a group of female faeries. The females were attempting to leave but the males were blocking their way. Before we could head in their direction one of the males slapped one of the females across the face, causing blood to spray from her nose. I passed Lunaja to Elain and drew myself up, ready to confront them when Lucien stood in front of me.

"Move!" I snarled at him.

He shook his head. "Stay here and let Cassian sort it," he said, as Cassian stepped around us and towards the group.

When the Illyrians saw Cassian, their faces paled at seeing their General, and they backed off from the females. I saw that he had it under control, so I took Lunaja back from Elain and told her to help the females. I stood next to Lucien for a few minutes but was getting antsy being stood around. I really needed to visit the apothecary. I told Lucien that I was going to leave, he wanted to follow me, but I told him it was a private matter that I needed to discuss (I wasn't producing enough milk, and despite using fenugreek I was having to supplement my milk, which I had only told Rhys and Elain about). I told him to keep an eye on Elain and I would be back within ten minutes.

After leaving the shop I almost ran into another group of Illyrians as they were trying to enter. I apologised and made to step around them, but one of the grabbed my arm and spun me to face him.

"Where are you going to Beautiful?" he drawled at me.

"Home," was my short, sharp answer, as I clutched Lunaja tighter to me.

The Illyrian that had grabbed me saw this slight movement and noticed the talons of Lunaja's wings peeking out of the top of the blanket.

"Look," he said to his friends, "she's got a half-breed. Who fucked you to give you that?" he asked, as he made to touch Lunaja's talon.

I had been almost frozen in my incredulity at his brashness – and the fact he clearly didn't recognise me – but in trying to touch my daughter he broke through my stillness.

"How dare you try to touch the Heir to the Night Court!" I snarled as I snapped my fingers. Instantly, I had shifted my wings out, Arco Iris was strapped down my spine and my raven feathered crown had appeared on my head. The Illyrians in front of me stood still, eyes bulging. They attempted to bow.

"Our apologies High Lady," the one at the front said.

"I don't accept. Females are not things to be pawed over," I spat at them. I shifted Lunaja, so she was held solely by my right arm. As soon as my left arm was free I willingly freed my fire magic, so it was coursing around my hand and forearm. I grabbed at his arm that had grabbed me and attempted to touch Lunaja and allowed the flames to go from me and lick up his arm. He grunted with the pain and his friends stepped forward in an attempt to stop me. "No!" I roared at them as growls sounded from behind me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my water wolves walking towards us and I felt my face crack into a grin.

* * *

 **CASSIAN POV**

I had just finished dealing with males in front of me – they'd been instructed to immediately return to camp and either Az or myself would see to their punishment later – when a small girl came running up to me.

"The High Lady," she said, as she pointed behind her. My head snapped up from the girl and I saw that Feyre wasn't here, but Elain and Lucien were.

"Where's Feyre?!" I roared at Lucien.

"Apothecary," he answered.

"You let her go alone? Fuck, Lucien!" I shouted as I launched to get to Feyre.

I could see the crowd outside the apothecary shop, so I dropped down to the ground. Madja and the apothecary were trying to talk to Feyre, but she was ignoring them. She had her water wolves in front of her; between her and some Illyrian males. She had grasped one of the males by his forearm and was letting her Autumn magic burn him, much like she'd done with Keir. But what was different this time was the tattoos that were appearing up her left arm. They looked much like her mating and High Lady tattoos, but there were different colours and were appearing in front of my eyes. I looked away from the growing tattoos and towards Lunaja. I could see that she was still asleep, Feyre's magic was nowhere near her and Feyre had angled herself so her body was side on; her right side furthest from the males.

"Feyre!" I called out to her. She slowly turned to me, and I stopped at the look in her eyes. Her eyes had lost their normal colour and were swirling all kinds of colours, just like her tattoos. She turned back to the Illyrians, her magic not diminishing. I looked at the assembled Fae around us. "Leave!" I barked at them, with enough authority that sent them scurrying immediately away, only Madja remaining. In my peripheral vision I saw Elain and Lucien hurrying over and held a hand up, so they'd stay back. I focused all my attention on Feyre. "Feyre, I don't know what they did, but I can probably guess. How about you stop and then we can discuss suitable punishments," I tried.

"He grabbed me," she said, jutting her chin at the male she was still burning, "then he tried to touch Lunaja. I'm showing them all that that is unacceptable." Her voice, whilst hers, was full of anger and something else. I was out of my depth, so I sent a quick message to the others, but told them to stay back, lest it set her off further.

Trying to keep my voice level I agreed with her sentiment. I took a step towards her and saw her tighten her grip on the Illyrian. "Why don't you give Lunaja to me or Madja so that you have both hands free to dole out punishment?" I tried to reason.

"No, she's my baby!" she snarled, baring her teeth. She looked a step away from shifting to her wolf form, and I think if she hadn't got Lunaja she would have. I wished that Az were here, he is so much better at this than me.

"High Lady," Madja said, from beside me, "she could get hurt."

"She won't! It's my job to protect her and only I can!" She snapped her wings in her anger.

Whilst trying to talk Feyre down, I'd got messages from the others that they were here. Behind Feyre I could see Azriel's shadows and offered a silent prayer of thanks to the Mother that he had my back.

"Please High Lady, allow me to make sure Lunaja is alright, and then you can have her straight back," Madja tried again.

"NO!" Feyre roared, fixing me and Madja with those strangely coloured eyes.

Using us as the distraction he needed, Az had snuck up right behind her and took Lunaja from Feyre's arm and reappeared next to Elain, who he gave the baby to. I saw Lucien quickly leading them away.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Feyre roared, letting go of the Illyrian, who fell forward to the floor. His friends grabbed his ankles and dragged him backwards, away from the fray, but I knew they wouldn't go far.

With Lunaja safely away the rest of the Inner Circle appeared around us.

"Feyre…" Rhys began, taking a step towards her.

"GIVE ME MY BABY BACK!" she snarled, the sound more animal than Fae.

"Not until you calm down, Feyre," Rhys reasoned.

Her eyes went wide at his response. I will never be able to forget the wave of magic that escaped Feyre – along with her primal scream – as she blew the windows out of the surrounding shops and houses with the fireball of raw magic that escaped her. Her conjured wolves were prowling around her, snarling and snapping.

There was a red ripple around me as my Siphons created a shield to protect me from the blast.

As soon as the magic escaped her, Feyre seemed to sag. "I need her Rhys. I have to protect her, I'm the only one who can." There was such pain in those words.

Rhys stepped forwards again, and gently put his hands on the top of her arms. "I'm sorry Feyre," he murmured, as he then put two fingers to each of her temples. Her eyes rolled up as Rhys broke into her mind and knocked her out, catching her before she hit the floor. With Feyre safely in his arms he looked to me, his eyes were black and there were tendrils of Night magic escaping him in his barely controlled anger. "Deal with them," he ordered, indicating towards the Illyrians before winnowing away.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to my Inner Circle – Infernas81 and Yasnah.**

 **A big, big thank you to Guest, Anonymous, Scathandra, NightCourtRuby and Guest for the fabulous reviews!**

 **Huge apologies for the delay in getting this to you – I've had a poorly 4-year-old to contend with.**

 **This is it – the final Chapter of Autumn's Fall!**

Chapter 17

 **RHYS POV**

Elain and Lucien had taken Lunaja to the townhouse and I winnowed then flew Feyre to the House of Wind, telling the others to meet us there. At the house I placed Feyre in our room, warding it from letting her out unless I allowed it. It was something I didn't want to do, seeing as when Tamlin did it to her it caused her to have a complete breakdown and lose control of her magic; but also with her having magic from Helion Spell-Cleaver, I thought the wards wouldn't be able to hold her for long.

I sat with her for the next twenty minutes whilst everyone assembled. I held her hand – the hand that now had strange coloured tattoos snaking up it – and begged her to tell me what was wrong, even though she was unconscious and couldn't answer, I hope she'd heard me. Az brought Madja, and she was going to examine, then sit with Feyre whilst we tried to sort out what had happened. I told Madja that I wanted her to keep Feyre sedated whilst we got to the bottom of what happened.

Initially I wanted to keep Lunaja at the townhouse, but I wanted her here with me, so I sent Cass and Az to fetch her, along with Elain and Lucien. They arrived ten minutes later, Azriel was holding Elain, who was cradling Lunaja, whilst Cassian had Lucien.

When they landed on the balcony I was already there, waiting for them. Elain deftly stepped away from Azriel and gave Lunaja to me, and I took her gratefully. I was looking her over, as was Az's shadows, making sure she was ok. Elain gave a small smile, "I checked her, she's fine. But…." She carefully pulled the blanket down, exposing Lunaja's left arm. There, crystal clear, were swirling tattoos of various colours, just like her mother. I couldn't do anything but stare at the strange markings that hadn't been there this morning. "Why don't you sit down, and I'll get her some milk," Elain suggested, heading for the kitchen to sort out a bottle.

I walked towards the dining room, content to cuddle my little girl as I tried to get my head around what had happened today with her mother and what I was going to do about it. I sat in my usual chair and gently brushed my thumb over a lock of Lunaja's hair. I felt a hand on my arm and it brought me out of my contemplation. I looked up to see Mor sat next to me. She gave me a strained smile, gently brushing her finger over Lunaja's cheek and letting out a small chuckle as she chased Mor's finger with her mouth. Elain arrived with the milk just in time, as Lunaja started to whimper when she realised Mor wasn't what she wanted.

The rest of the Inner Circle filed in and sat down around the table. Elain remained standing next me, her hands holding the back of Feyre's empty chair. She wanted to be on hand to help me if I needed it but didn't want to sit in her sister's place. I told her to sit in the chair, so she did, looking completely uncomfortable. When everyone was sat Mor waved her hands, causing drinks and snacks to appear.

I looked around the table, but mostly at Cassian and Lucien. "Ok, what the fuck happened?"

* * *

Dumbfounded, that's the only way I felt after Cassian and Lucien told me how Feyre had initially come to be apart from them, then Azriel supplied what Madja and the apothecary had witnessed. I was trying not to shout as I was currently burping Lunaja, who was giving sleepy smiles to Elain.

I took a deep breath, and decided to go over it again out loud, so I could attempt to get a handle on it. "Let me get this right. You all went to Velaris and saw some Illyrians being pricks, so Cassian stepped in to discipline them. Then, you Lucien, decided to let Feyre go alone to the apothecary. Well, not alone, for she had Lunaja with her. As she was leaving the shop, some more fucking Illyrians decided to try it on with her, and then, when they went to touch Lunaja; Feyre, and I quote the apothecary 'lost her shit'. She burnt the Illyrian, then lost control of her magic. All the while, she refused to allow any of you near her or Lunaja. Then, I'm told that her magic doesn't seem to be normal, in that it caused coloured tattoos to appear on the arm she was gripping the Illyrian with, her eyes took on their strange colouring, and then at the end, she completely lost control. To finish this ill-fated trip, Az had to remove Lunaja from Feyre whilst she was distracted and then I had to break into her mind and knock her out; something she won't forgive me for easily. Have I got this right?!"

I don't know if they looked more uncomfortable at the fact that I hadn't shouted at them during my diatribe or that I was losing control of my Night magic, making the room darker.

"It's my fault," Cassian said, drawing himself up, ever the soldier. "I take full responsibility for what happened. It was my duty to protect them and I left their side. I failed and should be punished accordingly."

"Cassian – " Elain began, before getting cut off by Lucien.

"The fault is entirely mine, High Lord," Lucien stated formally. "As you've been told, Cassian was dealing with the first set of Illyrians, so he knew Feyre and Lunaja were with me. I'm the one that allowed her to visit the apothecary alone. I'm the one that should be punished."

I looked at Lunaja who was sat on my knee and let out a sigh. "I don't honestly know what to do or say," I told them without looking up. "You both fucked up big time…." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Now is not the time for recriminations, Rhysand," Amren said. "We need to discuss what actually happened today and what the ramifications are." No-one said anything, but focused completely on Amren, so she continued, "as we all know, when Feyre became pregnant her magic and temper became volatile. She delivered Lunaja four weeks ago, but she still shows no signs of being able to keep either under control, and now we have more concerning symptoms." She stood up and walked around the table to me. She came to a stop next to my chair and held her arms out expectantly, not saying anything. I looked at her arms and I realised what – or rather who – she wanted. I carefully put Lunaja into her arms and she returned to her chair. "After today's incident, strange markings appeared on Feyre's arm, the arm that she was grasping the Illyrian with. After that, Elain noticed this," she carefully pulled Lunaja's cardigan off, exposing the matching markings on her arm.

"Oh Mother," Mor gasped at seeing them.

"What the fuck," Nesta said at the same time, getting up and going to inspect the markings herself.

Lucien had put his head in his hands, muttering about failing them. Nesta heard him and whirled around, "not the time, Lucien. You can wallow all you like about your failure later, now we need to figure out why my niece has been marked like this," she snarled, gesturing wildly behind her. Her shouting startled Lunaja, who started to cry. Nesta made to take her away from Amren, but Amren snarled at her.

"Amren?" I asked.

"She needs protecting," was all she said in response.

"She doesn't need protecting from her aunt," I countered, indicating Nesta.

"I wasn't referring to Nesta."

It was Azriel's turn to try and get some sense out of Amren. "We don't understand what you mean."

"We need to send Lunaja away for her protection. I'm just getting in a cuddle before she leaves."

The silence was palpable, then suddenly the cacophony of voices filled the air. Mor slammed her hand on the table, to get everyone's attention. "Amren," she said, fixing Amren with her best glare, "why do you think she needs to be sent away?"

"Feyre is too unstable…" I couldn't stop the growl that escaped. "Rhysand, you must listen and understand. Feyre is adamant that something is happening or going to happen in Prythian, she is having dreams that Lunaja is in danger and now she is giving her daughter markings that match her own; I truly think we need to remove Lunaja."

"And do what with her?" I managed to get out through my gritted teeth.

"Send her away from the Night Court."

Once again, everyone had something to say, so once again Mor hit the table to quieten them down. "Enough!" she shouted. "Amren, you can't be serious."

"I'm perfectly serious, Morrigan."

"But – " Mor began, but couldn't continue, so Nesta stepped in.

"And what do you propose we do with her? Send her to another Court and tell them we can't control her mother, so they need to look after her for us?!" she sneered.

"Not quite. She should be accompanied by some of us, but we shouldn't let the others know where, otherwise Feyre could find out."

"You think we'd tell her?" Azriel asked.

"No, I think she'd use her daemati abilities to find out."

"Feyre and Rhys have promised never to use them against us," Elain meekly supplied.

Amren looked at Elain, and her face softened slightly. "Elain, if we go through with this – and I think we should – we could end up throwing Feyre completely to her Inner Beast, and in her quest to find her child, make no mistake, she WILL use all of her magic to aid her."

"I just don't see why we have to send Lunaja away, especially if it will make Feyre worse," Lucien said.

"This conversation is getting odious. For clarity for you all, Feyre's magic is affecting her daughter, and we don't know to what degree, and how much worse it could get. I'm hoping that taking her away will help Feyre to control the protectiveness that appears to be feeding into her magic. Conversely, taking Lunaja away could make Feyre worse, as I've already said. If it wasn't for the fact that I think increasing the distance between them would help to nullify the effects of Feyre's magic on Lunaja, I wouldn't be suggesting this course of action."

The room was silent as everyone looked to the others, trying to take in Amren's words and the potential complications of whatever action we decided to take.

"Who goes with her?" Mor asked quietly.

"Cassian should go, as he is Lunaja's Guardian, and Nesta and Elain, to help care for her, at the least," Amren answered. "Her sisters being with Lunaja might help to stave off a meltdown from Feyre. I'll stay here, along with Azriel, to help Rhysand deal with Feyre if things go bad. Morrigan and Lucien can decide where they want to go."

"I'll stay here," Mor said.

"I'll go," Lucien said. "I can winnow us, as none of the three you've said can winnow, but I can also glamour us, if need be. I also have a lot of contacts in all the other Courts from my work as Emissary."

"Rhys?" I heard Mor ask. I hadn't realised, but I was staring at my hand as I idly traced the woodgrains in the table as I listened to my Inner Circle divide themselves up. I looked up into her eyes and saw the worry that was there. "What do you think?" she asked carefully, placing her hand over the one that had been tracing the lines. I never got to answer as Nesta broke her peace.

"You're not seriously going to go through with this are you? You do know that Feyre won't just take this sitting down. Her daughter is less than a month old and you want to send her away?!"

"For her safety, yes." Amren once again answered, her patience starting to wane.

"This is preposterous." Nesta threw her hands up in the air.

"How long would this be for, Amren?" Azriel asked.

"I don't know. That damn prophecy has something to do with this, but I'm no closer to translating it." She gently traced her finger along the swirls of the markings on Lunaja's arm. "There is something crucial that we're missing, and as soon as we know what it is, we'll know what we're up against, so until then, she goes into hiding." She looked over to me. "Rhysand, you're the one that has to ok this, both as her father and as High Lord."

"When?" I said, already knowing what Amren's answer was going to be.

"Today. At the culmination of this meeting."

"But…..Feyre won't get to see her," Elain said.

"That might be for the best. Rhysand, if you don't want to do this, then we have to figure something else out."

I covered my face with my hands, then heaving out a large sigh I got up and took Lunaja from Amren. I ran my thumb over her dark hair and breathed in her beautiful scent, committing it to memory. I shut my eyes. "Do it," I said, as I left the room.

* * *

Deep down, I knew and understood what Amren was saying, but I didn't want to agree with it. I left the others to make the arrangements as I made my way to our bedroom. Feyre was still unconscious, but that didn't mean I couldn't let her have a final cuddle before I deprived her of our daughter.

Madja was sitting in the chair at the foot of the bed and stood as I entered the room. She informed me that she'd checked Feyre over and had no idea what the markings were that had appeared on her or why they had also appeared on Lunaja. I told her of Amren's plan, and she agreed with Amren's assertions and told me that I had decided the right thing; but it still didn't feel right. Madja took her leave, leaving me alone with Feyre and Lunaja.

Carefully, I sat on the bed and put my feet up. Rolling onto my side, I placed Lunaja on the mattress between me and Feyre. She was awake and making noises and waving her hands and feet around. I put my hand on her tummy, like she likes, and she looked at me with her violet irises that seemed to see right into my soul. "Hey," I whispered to her, "you're going to go on an adventure with Uncle Cass, Aunt Nesta, Aunt Elain and Uncle Lucien, so me and your mum need you to be a good girl for them, apart from Uncle Cass, you can cause as much trouble for him as you please." She blew out some bubbles at the last part, making me smile despite the situation.

The three of us just stayed on the bed until there was a tap on the door and Amren came in. She walked over and stood next to Feyre. "They're ready, Rhysand." I nodded and stood up. I scooped Lunaja up and walked around and stood next to Amren. I bent down and delicately placed Lunaja on her tummy on Feyre's chest. Amren picked up Feyre's hand and placed it on Lunaja's back and I swear I could feel a rush of love and warmth through the bond.

We stood, allowing Feyre this last cuddle for awhile until there was another tap on the door and Mor stuck her head around. She saw Lunaja and I could see she was trying to hold in her tears. "They need to leave," she said. I nodded but didn't move. I couldn't be the one who split Feyre and Lunaja up.

Amren put a hand on my arm in a rare gesture of gentleness. "Go say goodbye to the others and I'll bring Lunaja to you in a minute." I nodded again, feeling empty, and just before I left the room, I saw Amren lean over Feyre's supine form and whisper in her ear, "I'm truly sorry for this, Feyre." I took a deep breath to steel myself as I continued walking, to say goodbye to my brother and the others.

* * *

Lucien winnowed them out half an hour ago, and I feel desolate. I had returned to my bedroom as soon as they'd left, Mor, Amren and Azriel on my heels. I was torn; I wanted them there, as I knew I needed their support, but I didn't want them to see me this broken. Mor had conjured some extra chairs, and we all sat around in silence, waiting for Feyre to come around.

I had been sat, my hands clasped together between my knees and my head bent down when I heard the first stirrings from Feyre. Steeling myself for what was to come, I sat up straight and took her hand in one of mine with the other brushing back a stray lock of her hair.

"Hey," I whispered, as I skimmed a kiss against her temple.

She turned her head to look at me, her blue-grey eyes looking lost. "Rhys?" She croaked out. "Where…..what happened…..?" she trailed off, looking at the four of us in the room.

"There was an…..incident in Velaris earlier today," Azriel answered her.

"The Illyrians?" she said, more to herself than to us, as if she was trying to remember. I saw the moment that she remembered the confrontation as her eyes widened in fear and panic. "Lunaja?!"

"She's fine!" Mor interjected.

Feyre seemed to breathe easier hearing this, and me and Mor helped her to sit up in bed. "Where is she?"

"She's out with the others," Mor responded with a half-truth.

"Can you ask them to bring her back please, I want to see her."

"They're going to be out for a few hours."

"Ask them to cut whatever they're doing short and come back. I want her," she said, with an edge to her voice.

"Feyre," Amren cut in before Mor could respond, "what do you remember?"

"Some Illyrian males, they wouldn't let me pass, they kept saying things to me, then one of them tried to touch Lunaja….."

"Then…..?" Amren coached.

"I felt….angry. How dare they try to touch my daughter. I grabbed the arm of the one what tried to touch Lunaja's wing tip. It is then fuzzy and the next thing I remember is Rhys was in front of me, and the pain in my head was awful. I woke up here after that." She turned to look at me. "Rhys, I want Lunaja, please ask them to come back."

Luckily, Az spared me this time. "You burnt the Illyrian pretty significantly. It also affected you," he stood up and picked up her arm, so she could see the new marking that had appeared. She looked shocked. "These marks also appeared on Lunaja's arm, identical in looks and placement to yours."

"What is it? Is she ok? What did I do to her?" she asked us, completely panicked.

"She's absolutely fine," I tried to reassure her. "Madja checked you both out and whilst we don't know what the markings are, they don't appear to affect either of you in any way."

"I need her now Rhys. I need to see that she's ok. Can someone please go and winnow her back?"

"We can't do that – " Mor began.

"Why not?" Feyre growled, her ire on the rise.

"Because we're not sure of you're stable enough to be around her," Amren bluntly told her; clearly she'd had enough of messing around.

"Rhysand?!" she snarled.

"I sent her away with Cass, Elain, Nesta and Lucien, until we can get a handle on your magic, and to give you a rest." I told her without making eye contact.

She stood up, instantly making the rest of us shoot up to our feet too. "You did WHAT?!" she shrieked.

"You need to calm down girl," Amren told her, standing in front of Feyre with her hands on her hips.

"Don't call me girl!" She roared back at Amren. Feyre released the damper on her Night magic, turning the room not only dark, but giving it an eerie feel. I knew without looking from the crackling sound, that she was also harnessing her Autumn and Winter magic. Looking at her hands confirmed the swirls and whirls of fire and ice wreathing around both hands at the same time, and I could also see that her fingers had elongated into talons. Feyre locked her once again swirling multi-coloured eyes on Amren's silver ones. "I'm going to get my daughter. I suggest you don't get in my way."

Amren made to grab Feyre's arm, but Feyre was too quick. She clapped her hands together; a resounding clap echoed through the room and the release of magic caused a blast in the room. Az had thrown his shield around him and Mor and I'd thrown one up around myself and Amren. When the dust settled, I looked around – Feyre was gone.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **A/N: I really hope you enjoyed Autumn's Fall. Please leave me a review with your opinions.**

 **The arc will be continued in the next part – which doesn't yet have a name! If you follow/favourite me as an author, you will get an alert when the new story is up (but probably won't be up for a couple of weeks as my kids are off school for half-term this week).**


End file.
